Love stories
by Blackrove
Summary: Xanxus is a popular author who is bored from being chased by gold-diggers. Tsuna is a dyslesxic young man who loves Xanxus's books. At a book signing, it takes no more than a glance for the two of them to have the flame of desire shine bright and high! However, Tsuna has a past and he does NOT like this idea of Tsuna being with someone else. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of the story. Please read and enjoy! Review, please! I enjoy knowing if my stories are enjoyed by the public. I do not own KHR.

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day. The sun shone lightly, clouds where providing shades, a light breeze was refreshing the people of this town. Tsuna was enjoying the wonderful day he was having; he was sitting under a tree and looking at the people enjoying the day in the same park as him.

He had the new book from his favorite author in his back-pack; he could not wait to read it. However, he was waiting for the book shop to open and meet the author of his book and ask his autograph. Tsuna was so excited that he could not stand still; he just had to do something or he would go crazy.

Tsuna kept on looking at his watch and wishing that the clock strokes twelve. At eleven o'clock, Tsuna got up and ran to the book shop to wait in line. There were only three people standing in line at this hour, which surprised Tsuna, since the author was very popular. He shrugged it off and took his place in line.

After forty-five minutes, the owner of the shop opened the doors and let the first five customers in. Tsuna was absolutely incapable to stand still more than five seconds; he was finally going to meet his favorite author. He let everyone pass in front of him, in order to be alone with his hero. He had so much to ask him.

When finally everyone had left the store, Tsuna walked towards the table and handed him the book. The sun had almost set, the store was about to close and the author was very tired. The author raised his head to the young men and gave him his best smile, considering he was not a smiling type of guy and he was really tired. He had notice the young men from the beginning of the day, he had left all of the others customers pass in front of him. It did not seem to bother him in the least to spend the entire day standing there; he must really want to talk to him.

The author was a tall, tan and muscular. He had broad shoulders, long legs and strong arms. He had spiky jet-black hairs, deep red eyes, a square jaw and full lips. He wore a black pair of pants, a white blouse, black shoes, a black coat rested on his broad shoulders and a golden watch. He was very handsome and had an air of refinement and class that surrounded him.

Tsuna blushed like a little fan girl. His palms became sweaty, his breath became heavier and his pupils were dilated. This man was exciting him; he only hoped it didn't show too much. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his hero.

-Hello, Mister Xanxus. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I know a lot of people told you this today, but I'm a big fan of your work. I really liked your new book. I… I'm dyslectic and I never really liked reading, but your books… It really helped me through high school. Your books really pushed me to read and it's thanks to the intrigues in your books that I gave in the effort to get my high school diploma three years ago. I wanted to thank you personally. Said Tsuna with a shy smile.

-Really! I'm honored that my books helped you love reading. I'm very happy I helped you finish high school. Said Mr. Xanxus with a large smile and new-found energy. He got up, walked around the table and stop right in front of Tsuna; enjoying the reactions he was getting from the younger man. He wasn't like the other trash.

Mr. Xanxus took the young men's book, opened the hard cover and signed the very first page. He handed the book back to Tsuna with a large and sexy smile; his hand brushed younger's hand by «accident», causing the young men to blush like madness. A shiver ran down their spine. Defiantly not like the other trash.

-Would you like to go to dinner with me? asked the very attracted older man. And please, drop the Mr. Makes me feel old!

Xanxus led his companion out of the bookstore; obviously, there was no matter of discussion about it. Tsuna was to dine with Xanxus tonight; whether or not he had plans. Tsuna gladly obliged to this invitation; he was going to dine with his literary hero and by the looks of it, he was not insensitive to his charms, which surprised him a lot. Tsuna never thought he had it in him to attract a man like Xanxus. Maybe Yamamoto, if he tried, but him?

They walked into the street for about three minutes until they arrived to a bright red Ferrari. Tsuna could not get his eyes off the car; it was beautiful and had a lot of class. Xanxus opened the door of the passenger side and held Tsuna's hand to help him enter the car. Once the two men seated in the car, Xanxus started the car and drove to the restaurant. It took no more than three minutes to drive, park and get out of the car.

As they entered the restaurant, Xanxus took Tsuna's hand and put it to rest on his arm. He wanted to show these trashes that HE was accompanied by the most beautiful young man in town, and that he was unavailable for any gold-digger trash since he was perfectly gay. He wasn't sure if Tsuna was gay as well, but he had all night to figure it out. If in the end he was not gay… Well at least, he wouldn't have to deal with gold-diggers and he would have passed the evening with a very nice young men.

However, as Xanxus looked at Tsuna's blush, he could not, in all honesty, believe that he was straight. He clearly had a physical attraction for him. Xanxus was a seductive man and had to make very little efforts to woo his partners, however he did have one rule: none of his partner were in relationships with someone else. Love triangles were to be avoided as much as possible.

The author pulled his guest chair, a seduction tactic that had seduced more than one young man. Tsuna blushed and sat down while a small thank you, before taking a sip of his glass of water. For some reason, his mouth was suddenly very dry! He kept his eyes on Xanxus as he sat next to him.

It was strange that Xanxus was so attracted to Tsuna. The older man preferred his partners to be a bit more resistant to him and confront him; but something about these beautiful deep caramel orbs that lit up the younger man's face, made Xanxus want to ravage him right here, in front of everyone.

-Tell me, Tsuna-kun, how did you come to know my books? Asked Xanxus after placing an order of champagne for both of the men.

-Oh! My… my mom, who also has dyslexia, gave me your first book and told me to at least try to get through the first chapter. Once I started, I couldn't stop anymore. It was so hard, I almost gave up on many occasions, but the intrigue was just so amazing, I couldn't stop. I kept on reading and… well… I finished the whole book and it made me what to read some more. Confessed Tsuna with a genuine smile.

-Well, I am so glad to have inspired you to read! Which book did you like the most?

- _Until death do us part._ I simply loved the entire idea of two spouses trying to kill one another in order to flee with their respective lovers. Clarissa and Fredrick never knew the other one was willing to end the relationship, all they had to do was tell their spouse the truth and they would have obtain a divorce. Instead, they tried to kill one another and ended up killing their own lovers and themselves with their OWN method of killing. Talk about karma being a bitch! Laughed Tsuna overly excited.

-Really? You like that book! It is one of my oldest work and once of my darkest! Very few like _Until death do us part_ , I received so many negative critiques… I am so glad to find someone who actually liked this book. Said Xanxus with a smile and a reassured pride. His editor always hated it, but needed the money, so the man had accepted to publish it.

-Of course! I loved your book! I read it in between each of your books release! It was the very first I read from one cover to the other! Where did you get the inspiration for the book? Asked Tsuna as he accepted the plate of salad the waiter put in front of him.

As Xanxus answered all of Tsuna's questions, the author took a better look at the young man. Tsuna had gravity defying light-brown hair and wide caramel brown eyes, a small nose, a heart-shape face, and red lips from too much biting. The young men was a bit smaller than the average, but was lean. He wore a lovely light green blouse tucked into his black jeans and a pair of blue and black sneakers. He was quite a sight for the author's eyes.

Xanxus took the young men's right hand, rubbing his thumb against the young men's skin, causing a chill to run down his spine. The two man locked eyes and it was as if they were the only ones in the world. Warm feeling spreading into and around them, bringing them closer to each other physically, Xanxus was so close to his date that he could actually see the long and delicate eyelashes of the younger man. Lips so close that they could feel the other's gentle breath upon their own, until…

Xanxus's god dammed phone started to ring loudly, demanding for it to be answered. Blushing at the proximity, the males gently moved away from each other, while the author excused himself to answer his publisher, to which the younger male nodded.

Once out of ear shot of the gorgeous male, Xanxus answered the phone with a growl.

-This better be important, trash! I'm busy! He whispered angrily at the phone.

-VOI! Where the hell are you? We've been looking everywhere for you! Levi is a crying and bitchy mess! Lussuria does his best to comfort him and it's starting to get really weird! Bel and Fran are only making things worse! Cried a very stressed out Squalo, Xanxus's personal bodyguard.

In total, Xanxus needed at the very least five bodyguards just to keep the gold-diggers who would want to trap the wealthy and popular author into wedlock and the rivals who would try to either get rid of the men.

-Like I give a damn! Just tell him I'm fine and he'll stop crying! Tell Lussuria to get the whiny idiot to his bedroom and fuck his brain into goo! And slap some sense into the royal pain in my ass and his frog! Snapped Xanxus, frustrated as he slapped his phone off.

Xanxus walked back to the table to see Tsuna blushing and giggling with a white hair and weird blue tattoo under his left eye. That piece of trash! Xanxus walked to the maitre d' and told him that the man that the white haired waiter had tried to steal money from the cash register. One minute later, the white haired man was thrown out of the restaurant and Xanxus sat down with a confused Tsunayoshi.

-Some people simply have no manners what-so ever! Steal from the cash register and then flirting with one of the patron instead of doing his work; what trash! But, let's forget about this! Please, tell me, how old are? Where did you go to school? Are you in school right now or are you working? Asked Xanxus as he gently took the young man's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the top of the hand.

-Oh… hum… I'm twenty years old and I went to Namimori's Shonen Keimusho. Right now, I'm working part-time in order to attend culinary school. Cooking is my passion, especially Italian food. I had an ancestor from Italy and I have been fascinated by the country ever since I can remember. Explained Tsuna with a glint of passion in his eyes.

-Namimori's Shonen Keimusho? You were in a juvenile penitentiary? You don't seem to be the criminal kind! Said the author with a surprised smile, he never though this little angel could have a wild side; which could be good in more ways than one.

-Oh! It's just… hum… I used to live in a very poor and dangerous district. The penitentiary was the only place where I could go for school. I never committed any crimes. Answered Tsuna, nervous that Xanxus would be repulsed by the fact he had attended a dangerous school and was so poor. The last thing he wanted was his hero to think of him as a gold-digger.

-Oooohhhh..! I see… So I should not expect any sorts of mischief from you, darling? Asked Xanxus with a devious smile.

Tsuna blushed both at the name and the smile that really made him feel special. Xanxus pushed the thing even further and blinked at the blushing young man. Tsuna quickly turned away to hide his obvious blush and smile; failing miserably to the delight of the author.

Taking the glass of wine set in front of him, Xanxus gave a bit of the wine to Tsuna. Not wanting to hurt his hero's feelings by refusing the offer, Tsuna took a sip and nearly choked on the bitterness of the liquor. He swallowed everything and tried his best not to show his distaste of the gift.

-Wine is an acquired taste, my dear. I take it you do not drink alcohol a lot! Said Xanxus as he took his future-lover's hand as he placed a gentle kiss upon it.

Tsuna's heart started to beat faster than ever before; never had a man ever been this flirtatious with him. Xanxus was a good looking man who could have any woman he could want; Tsuna only had to look around him to see just how much the women in the restaurant wanted him. They pushed up their breasts to show their boobs; lifted up their skirts to show their legs; send him charming smiles… Yet, the man only looked at Tsuna and went so far as to run his hand on his arm. Maybe, just maybe, Xanxus liked him…

-What would you say if I proposed that I took the both of us back to my penthouse and we took our dessert there? Asked Xanxus to his ear with lust dripping from his voice.

-I... I… I would say it's a good idea… said Tsuna, completely red like a tomato.

The suggestion was clear; Xanxus wanted him to get more acquainted with each other in a more intimate way. Tsuna was more than willing to spend more time with his hero in a friendlier and more intimate place; especially since the women were starting to get aggressive in their attempts to get Xanxus's attention and towards him. Tsuna actually felt someone push him into his plate.

Xanxus took the young man's hand and payed the bill. It took no longer than three minutes and they were out of the restaurant, not a moment too soon! A tall, beautiful blonde woman with all the right curves was starting to approach them with her cat-walk and a predatory look in her eyes.

The two men left for the author's penthouse in the man's red Ferrari and wasted no time with the red lights. Wanting to impress the young man of his desire, Xanxus went further than the speed limit and enjoyed how Tsuna was breathing hard; had his pupil dilated and a shy smile on his beautifully red and swollen lips. Xanxus was tempted to simply capture those lips and ravage the young man right at that instant. Too bad he was driving at that moment; however, his father always told him that all good things come to those who wait!

They arrived quickly at the hotel; Xanxus parked the car, took Tsuna inside the building, never smiled at or spoked at his body guards and pushed his soon to be lover inside the awaiting elevator. Xanxus barely waited for the doors to close before he locked lips with the young man who gave him the beautiful erection in his expensive pants.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. There's more coming. Please review.

Chapter 2

Xanxus hungrily kissed and ran his hands all over his little lover with chocolate eyes. Tsuna replied timidly, but ran his hands in his new lover's hair. Xanxus was enjoying how shy the young man in his arms was; it was different from his other conquest who would always try to gain dominance over him.

Tsuna moaned softly as Xanxus ran his hands upon his buttocks and squeezed firmly. Leaving his lover's lips, the author attacked his lover's neck causing him to moan and shiver in desire and pleasure. Xanxus loved feeling the young man shivering under his hands; it felt amazing knowing that with just a few kisses and his hands he could get Tsuna to melt in his arms.

They would have gone further if the elevator doors hadn't opened to reveal Xanxus's luxurious penthouse. Pulling his lover into his home, Xanxus made sure Tsuna never left his arms.

-Come with me to the couch. We can continue our conversation. Said Xanxus with devilish smile.

-Oh… I… would like that very much. Said Tsuna with a blush and a racing heart.

As the two men sat down on the couch, Xanxus pulled his lover into his embrace and loved how Tsuna fell on his torso, red as a tomato. The raven haired man did not wait any longer before capturing his lover's lips and running his hands all over his body; making the young man moan. Tsuna, in an effort to show some initiative, boldly started to run his hands towards his lover's derrière. Xanxus liked it quite a lot; being fumbled like this by his usually shy lover was something the raven haired man could get used to.

-Mmmhh… Come closer, I want to make sure you get a handful. Whispered Xanxus as he pulled a blushing Tsuna upon his laps before stealing a kiss.

Tsuna responded with some restrain; he slipped his hands even further towards his lover's behind. Xanxus let the shy young man make his way slowly across his body; he knew that Tsuna was a shy young man; there would be no point in pushing him to go further or faster. In time, Tsuna would feel comfortable to go faster; and besides, Xanxus liked having a shy young lover.

Finally, Tsuna managed to reach Xanxus's behind and squeezed gently the firm cheeks hidden within the older man's pants. Wanting to do more than be his lover's toy, Xanxus flipped Tsuna under him and began to nibble his lover's neck hungrily; making him moan and shiver in delight.

Xanxus slowly undid the buttons of Tsuna's shirt and licked every parcel of skin he could reach with his mouth and hands. The chocolate haired young man moaned and ran his hands upon Xanxus's back; wanting desperately to touch the skin beneath the fabric, but was too uncertain to ask if he could remove the shirt. Was it alright for him to ask? What if he did ask and Xanxus didn't appreciate? Before he knew it, Tsuna's shirt was thrown to the floor and Xanxus was starting to undo his own buttons with a carnivorous smile.

The sight before Tsuna was just breath taking. Hard chiseled abs with tan skin; hard muscles that weren't too big to be real; a small patch of chest hair between the pectoral muscles; clearly Xanxus took well care of his body and enjoyed the effects his body made upon his lover. There was a hitch in Tsuna's breath when Xanxus started to undo his pants with his teeth. Once the pants removed, Xanxus licked sensually the bulge which brought a moan at the young man's lips.

-Ahhh… P-please… I… Hiiieee! Cried Tsuna in surprise as a bolt of pleasure ran through him as Xanxus took the underwear off and licked the tip of his lover's engorged member.

Now, Xanxus was a prideful man; he never lowered himself to perform fellatio on his lovers before, but… Tsuna was different; so shy and kind; always trying his best not to moan too loud; making sure that he had Xanxus's permission before he did anything. He was adorable and Xanxus couldn't help but go the extra mile for him and do everything to make him happy; just like the young would for him.

Since Tsuna never received fellatio, he almost thrusted into Xanxus's warm cavern. They may not have known each other for very long, but Tsuna figured the author would not enjoy such a thing. Therefore, he gripped the couch fabric; did his best not to thrust up and to refrain from moaning too loudly. However, he blushed and arched his back in delight at the wonderful torture the writer was inflicting upon him.

The author enjoyed the effects his talents had on his little lover; and since Tsuna was so lost in pleasure, why not take advantage of it? Never letting go of his lover's engorged member, Xanxus pulled out a bottle of lube and purred some onto his fingers. He gently inserted one in Tsuna's private entrance and moved in and out gently; which went unnoticed by the young man. Xanxus inserted a second finger; which Tsuna did noticed, but kept his grunts of pain to himself. The pain made place to the pleasure as Xanxus finally found the young man's prostate. This time, Tsuna could not hold his moans any longer; this was too good to be held back. He never noticed that a third finger was inserted and that Xanxus had left his member.

-Ahhh… Oh… P-please… I n-never… Han… moaned Tsuna, trying his best not to simply cum as his lover stabbed his prostate violently.

-What's wrong? Don't you like this? Asked Xanxus with a devious smile.

-I… Please… Can we… can we go further or… or do you prefer… asked Tsuna, uncomfortable at the idea of being disrespectful at his hero and new lover.

-As you wish, my darling! Said Xanxus with a kind smile at the adorable face his lover's face.

Taking his fingers out, Xanxus pulled his pants off and positioned himself between his lover's legs. Tsuna took in a deep breath and relaxed his entire body as much as possible; it was a good thing but it was strange that someone so new to relationships like Tsuna to know what to do. It was strange in Xanxus's eyes, but the lust glazed eyes and the red swollen lips of his lover made the worry disappear.

Xanxus slowly entered his lover and watched his lover's expressions; however, even if Tsuna showed signs of pain, he also seemed happily surprised. The author pushed in inch by inch until he was balls deep into his lover. Tsuna looked relieved that the pain had steadied, but stayed calm and silent through the whole thing. Now this needed to be addressed.

-Darling, how can you stay so quiet? You must be in pain, you'd rather tear through the couch than to say a word. How do you do this? Why do you look so surprised? Asked Xanxus, confused.

-Well… I… I thought that was how I'm supposed to act… But why did you… are you waiting? I thought when the person on top enters his partner, he moves right away. I… I'm a bit confused… said Tsuna as he breathed in slowly to help ease the pain.

-Who told you these things? He's an absolute idiotic trash! I'm supposed to wait to let you adjust to my size and I'm not moving right away because I don't want to hurt you! Have… you been in a relationship before? Asked Xanxus, suspicious.

-I had a boyfriend in school and he really wanted to have sex, but he never was as affectionate as you. I really… I really like it… said Tsuna with a blush and a small smile. He didn't like loud noises and he… he liked to get rough with the people he though deserved it. He was the head of the disciplinary comity of the school… explained Tsuna with a serious face.

-Let me help you forget about that trash! Let me show you what being with a real man who can make you feel good. Whispered sweetly Xanxus in his lover's ear, before he could say anything else.

Xanxus started to move gently; pulling moans and whimpers from the younger man beneath him. The author searched deeply to find the young man's prostate, until he finally brushed pass it; making the younger one shivered. While running his hands on Tsuna's sides, arms and hips; Xanxus pounded directly on the prostate with force and precision. Tsuna trembled, moaned and cried in delight; this was new for him.

His previous boyfriend had never been keen on giving pleasure; he would enter him forcefully, move right away (despite the blood running down his legs or his cries of pain) and Tsuna was lucky if he ever felt any pleasure at all. Since he never had been in a relationship, Tsuna never knew better and thought this was how sex was. When his boyfriend had broken things off at their graduation day, Tsuna realised that his so-called boyfriend had only used him to get what he wanted. The young man watched as his once lover walk towards another boy with a hair-cut that looked like a pineapple and kiss him passionately.

Xanxus loved the sounds and the faces Tsuna was making; he enjoyed how Tsuna would scrape his back with his nails; he adored how Tsuna's walls would clamp down upon him at each and every stab of his prostate. However, it just wasn't enough for the both of them. Xanxus pulled out, earning him a whine and pout of disapproval from his lover. He took his lover and made him stand on all fours with his derrière standing in the air. The author gave a good squeeze at the globes of flesh before him; making the young man moaned and pleads for more.

The writer took no time to wait and entered his lover with force, earning him a strangled cry of pure bliss. The thrusts started slow and steady; an excruciating torture for Tsuna. However, the thrusts became faster and harder as Xanxus's patience was running thin; he needed release soon. This would come far too soon in the author's opinion; if Tsuna didn't stop rolling his hips to meet with his thrusts.

-Han… p-please m-more… Oh… moaned Tsuna, unable to think about anything else.

A sharp sting to his butt cheek was all that it took for Tsuna to come hard onto the couch as his orgasm rolled onto him like a wave of blinding pleasure and delight. Xanxus couldn't keep himself for coming even if he had wanted to. It was all too much for him; the cries of pleasure; the feeling of Tsuna's walls closing in on him; the sight of his lover coming to ecstasy… Xanxus thrusted twice and kissed his lover tenderly on his cheek before filling his lover with everything he had.

Feeling exhausted, Xanxus fell gently onto his lover (still carefully making sure as not to crush him) and held him tight in his arms as if afraid of losing his new lover. He felt Tsuna shivered from cold and realised that maybe they should move to the bedroom. Xanxus pulled out and took the young man he just laid with in his arms. Tsuna blushed heavenly in his lover's eyes as semen started leak out from him; Xanxus simply smiled proudly at his lovers apologies and promises to clean everything up.

-Forget about it! It's nothing; my maid will clean everything tomorrow. Whispered Xanxus as he laid his lover onto the bed.

Pulling the cover over their bodies and his lover in his arms, Xanxus slowly drifted into peaceful slumber. Tsuna, who was far too tired to do anything else, simply laid his head onto his lover's shoulder and let Morpheus bring him to the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third story, please review. I love to read them.

Chapter 3

Xanxus woke gently from his slumber; never had he slept better after sex. Usually, Xanxus had enough strength to still be able to escort his lovers out of his bed and penthouse. However, Tsuna had been so much better… The sex had made him tired and satisfied; Tsuna never made him feel like throwing him out. Xanxus wanted Tsuna to be by his side when he would go to sleep and when he would wake up. Never had his previous lovers ever made him feel like this.

Xanxus stretched and moved his arms around to feel Tsuna's position in the bed. Maybe he had been moving around in his sleep; Xanxus didn't mind, he found it adorable. However, he didn't enjoy not finding Tsuna in his double king size bed. Xanxus opened his eyes and found out Tsuna was not even in the room.

The author got up, put on a bathrobe and went looking around his penthouse, but found nothing. Tsuna was not in his kitchen, in his bathroom, in his living room, in his study (Xanxus actually had dreamt about having Tsuna in his study, waiting for him to screw him into oblivion). Xanxus discovered that his lover's clothes had disappeared as well; Tsuna was gone… He left him… Tsuna wasn't supposed to leave him!

Furious, Xanxus took his cellphone and called Squalo. He was nervous, furious and he needed to scream at someone.

-Xanxus? What are you… started the man on the other end of the phone.

-Find me someone! I need you to find my last conquest; he left me! HE LEFT ME, DAMN IT! I need to find him; it's urgent! Cried Xanxus, near panic.

-Did he leave with your money? What's his name? How can I find someone without their name? asked Squalo, now concentrated on his boss's demands.

-His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was at my book signing yesterday, he was the last one. You can find his image on the video tape. I never got his address, but I know his mother works as a nurse at Namimori General Hospital in the maternity wing. Her name is Sawada Nana. I need to find him; I have some questions to ask him. Personal questions! Capiche? Said Xanxus with a furious voice.

-Capiche! Answered Squalo with a very serious tone.

 _At a coffee shop…_

Xanxus waited at the corner of the counter; waiting on the manager who was running late. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon; he had better things to do. Finally, after waiting for twenty minutes, an obese bald man with a grease and sweat stains covered white shirt. The second Xanxus's eyes fell onto the man; he knew this was going to be hard for him. Everything screamed: I'm a big fat disgusting pig and I don't give a sh*t about it!

-You wanna see me? he asked with his garlic breath and yellow teeth.

-Yes… I need to speak with one of your employees. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Is he here? It's important! said Xanxus, nearly puking all over the manager as he smelled so bad.

-Han… DAME-TSUNA! There's someone to see you! Yelled the fat man with absolute boredom.

A young man with big chocolate eyes arrived promptly, slightly limping. He seemed surprised to see him; probably not expecting Xanxus to be here. However, Xanxus could not understand why the manager was calling him «dame-tsuna»; he wasn't the stupid type.

-H-hello, can I help you? Asked the young man, confused, but polite.

-Yes, I am Mr. Xanxus. I need to ask you some questions about yesterday. Do you think you could spare me a minute or two? asked Xanxus with a reassuring smile.

-Oh! Of course, he can! The minutes you are going to take with « _Fatty»_ will be held up on your paycheck! Said the manager before wobbling back to his office.

If Xanxus hadn't wanted to kill the guy before; now he was only holding back because there were so many witnesses around. Tsuna handed him a cup of coffee and led him to a table. The raven head man sat down and looked carefully at the young man.

-Are you upset with me? Have I done something wrong? Asked the young man nervously.

-More confused than anything else. Why did you leave me? asked Xanxus with a calm voice; fearing to scare his lover.

-I… Isn't it how it goes? Once we are done, I have to leave. It's not my house or my bed… I didn't want to intrude or overstay. I'm sorry; I didn't want to upset you! Said Tsuna, feeling horribly guilty.

Tsuna refused to look at the man before him; he had disappointed his hero after he had treated him to diner and invited him to his home. Xanxus didn't like seeing his lover so down; he took his lover's hand into his and placed a gentle kiss on it. Xanxus heard gasps from behind him, but refused to acknowledge them. If they had a problem with the fact he was seducing a beautiful young man, than these trashes didn't deserve his attention.

Tsuna paled like a ghost and took his hand back; he kept looking everywhere as if afraid of being spotted with Xanxus. If leaving him this morning hadn't offended Xanxus; this did the trick. This was not like Tsuna; he wasn't so terrified at being seen receiving his advances. Why was he so terrified all of a sudden?

Turning around, Xanxus found a few of his young lover's co-workers who were whispering amongst them. They seemed terrified as well with a hint of pity in the way they looked at them. What the hell was going on here? They weren't doing anything wrong. He had done far worse in the restaurant, last night. He had slipped his hands very near Tsuna's crotch (receiving the most adorable blush he'd ever seen) and no one made this kind of reaction.

-Darling, you don't have to worry about what others think of you…

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO F*GGS DOING IN MY SHOP! THIS AIN'T SOME HOOK-UP FOR YOU FREAK OF NATURE! YOU TWO BETTER GET OUT OR… Yelled the manager, red with fury.

Exasperated, Xanxus took a swing at the manager and his fist made contact with his greasy red face; sending the homophobe trash flying all the way to the other side of the shop. He had enough. The man was a pig with little sense of basic hygiene; was so cheap that he actually held five miserable minutes on an employee's salary; and now he was yelling and scaring his lover with his homophobic crap! Xanxus was not afraid of a law suit from the man for punching him; his lawyers were the best and if he did become annoying, than he'd have him disappear.

-Tsuna, my darling, I believe you just gave your resignation to Mr. Trash here. Seeing as you don't have a current job right now; would you like to leave with me? What do you say? Proposed a smiling Xanxus to a stunned Tsuna.

Before the chocolate eyed young man could answer, Xanxus took his hand, threw the apron Tsuna was wearing around his waist and left the coffee shop for his limousine. Once into the limousine, Tsuna tried to get as far as possible from an obviously angry Xanxus. However, the author would have none of this. He was still insulted by Tsuna's behavior and he wanted answers now!

-Now, I need you to be honest with me. Why did you leave me this morning? Why did you pull your hand away like this? Demanded Xanxus, trying his best to stay calm and not terrify his lover even more.

-I… I told you the truth. I thought this how it was supposed to work. My last boyfriend, he… we… It always worked like this! I'm so sorry! I never wanted to insult you. I swear! Said Tsuna, almost trembling. I never meant to insult you when I pulled away; it's just that this was the only job I could find with my dyslexia and the name of my school. The manager, he… he's a homophobe and I was afraid of losing my job if he knew… I'm so sorry! I…

Xanxus calmed down; Tsuna had very good reasons to have acted the way he did. He never experienced better than his first boyfriend (and he was a real piece of trash), so, obviously, he only repeated what he knew. As for pulling away, in Tsuna's shoes, Xanxus would have done even worse. These were very good reasons for the young man's actions; the author's fury vanished quickly as he looked at his lover. Clearly, Tsuna was terrified about his reaction; he really was sorry.

-I'm so sorry if I frightened you with my reaction, darling. I'm not used to be with people who are new in relationships. Please forgive me! I understand your reasons; they are totally reasonable. Said calmly Xanxus as he moved closely to his lover.

Tsuna looked up and could see the apology in his lover's eyes. Xanxus had nothing to apologies about since it was alright for him to be insulted by his actions; however, keeping apologizing all day wouldn't do any good. Tsuna approached his lover and, boldly, kissed his literary hero on his lips. Xanxus responded with just as much tenderness as his lover; he snaked his arms around his lover's waist and brought him closer. Once they pulled away, Xanxus kissed gently his lover's knuckles and this brought a shy smile to his lover's lips.

-How about I treat you to ice cream? I know a cute little place where no one will make a fuss if I end up kissing you. The owner is an old friend; he's currently sleeping with the head of my security. He's very nice, you'll see. Whispered Xanxus before taping in the small window that separated them from the driver.

Tsuna was more than happy to spend time with Xanxus instead of hearing his old manager yelling at him for no good reason and calling him an f*gg every two seconds. However, it did felt strange not to be at work today. He wondered which kind of ice cream his lover liked; maybe, he liked chocolate like him.

-I… Do you think I should change my outfit? I don't want to be underdress and embarrass you. Said Tsuna as he looked down at his uniform.

-Do not change a thing about yourself! You are perfect the way you are. Said Xanxus as he gently kissed his lover in the neck.

Sliding his hand under the younger man's shirt, Xanxus started nimbling at the special spot in his neck that drove Tsuna wild. Loving how his lover shivered and panted the author kept sliding his hand lower in order to mold the growing erection in his lover's pants.

Xanxus grabbed hold of the growing erection in his lover pants and started to whisper dirty words; Tsuna bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his moans from escaping his mouth and warn the driver of what they were doing. In a sadistic streak, Xanxus did a rotation with his wrist and at the same time, started to nibble at his lover's earlobe.

-Xan… Xanxus… sighed Tsuna in delight. Please… What if we… What if we get caught..? We… Oh… Han…

-Then, they will have a clear view of my talents in bed and they will jealous your chance of being with someone as good as me, darling. Whispered the author before kiss the exposed neck before him. Levi! Take the long road to my penthouse; we will need to get change afterwards!

-Yes, bossu! Said the driver through the intercom.

Tsuna couldn't keep himself from moaning anymore; this was too good. Lost in the pleasure, Tsuna never realised he was running his hands all over his lover's body. Xanxus shivered as he felt his lover's nails upon his skin under his shirt; he adored perverting his little chocolate eyed lover. Wanting to go further, Xanxus unzipped Tsuna's pants and slid his hand inside to grab the beautiful prize; earning him a more than erotic moan and his hair to be pulled.

Tsuna's other hand (the one not occupied creating a bold spot in his lover's scalp) made its way to the very tight and tempting erection in his lover's pants. Xanxus growled and Tsuna pushed him on his back. The author let his lover do what he wanted; he was intrigued and very aroused by this. Tsuna unzipped the pants before him and took the engorged member out of the pants.

The young man hesitated as he never really got to see his lover's member, but Tsuna recovered and licked the tip. Xanxus growled and ran his hand into his hair. Tsuna took the whole engorged member in his mouth and deep throat his lover. Now this was surprising! He knew Tsuna had a boyfriend before, but this was impressive. Tsuna had skills in blow jobs; had he trained with his old flame?

-Han… Darling… You've got talent… However, talent must be cultivated. How about I… han… help you train… moaned Xanxus with a smile.

In response, Tsuna started to moan and play with the testacies of his lover; bringing him to completion in the young man's mouth. A shiver of delight and pleasure ran down the author's back and almost bucked into the warm heat. Tsuna took everything in his mouth and swallowed with a small moan; causing the owner of the semen to smile in pride. Very few of his lovers enjoyed swallowing his semen, but Tsuna did it with obvious pleasure. Maybe he liked the taste or just liked him; either way, Xanxus loved this.

-Let me make you feel wonderful, darling! Purred Xanxus as he grabbed Tsuna's erection and started to go up and down.

Tsuna bucked and moan and panted; Xanxus only moved faster as he wanted to see his lover's beautiful face, since he couldn't see it last night. A few strokes and a deep shiver ran through Tsuna's body; it didn't take long for him to cum hard into his lover's hand. Xanxus brought his fingers to his mouth and licked it clean before his lover's eyes. Tsuna blushed and kissed deeply his lover with passion.

Xanxus pulled his boyfriend even closer and ran his hand through his soft and luscious hair. Tsuna moaned and ran his hands all over the other man's body. The two men enjoyed themselves so much they never realised they had arrived to the hotel. Levi had opened the door on the two of them making out passionately.

-Hum… Bossu… We're here..! said Levi awkwardly.

Xanxus turned around and saw that his driver was right; they were at the hotel and they still to pull their pants up. The author slammed the door shut; pulled both their pants up and walked out of the car as if nothing ever happen.

They entered the penthouse moments later and stopped in their tracks. To their surprise, a tall man with blonde hair and an expensive suit was waiting for them.

-Hibari Alaude? Asked both Xanxus and Tsuna, surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

here is the forth chapter, please enjoy. I would enjoy your reviews. I love to read them.

Chapter 4

Now this was a surprise; neither parties knew what to say or to expect. On one hand, Xanxus was furious that the hotel manager had let someone he had not approved before hand into his penthouse. For hell's sakes; he pays the man a fair amount of money in order to keep people out of his penthouse.

Alaude, for his part, was stunned to see his little brother's old boyfriend with the very same man he had wanted to arrest for years. By the looks of their clothes and their hairs; they were more than just friends. They clearly were enjoying themselves in their limousine; and this did not sit well with the Lieutenant of the Homicide division of 12th precinct at all.

Tsuna was terrified by the outcome; nothing good could come from this encounter. Alaude was powerful and had influence in all the high places; Xanxus was obviously not a fan of the policeman. The policeman was a powerful and had influence in the world of law enforcement; however, Xanxus was famous and had contacts in the highest places. They had an obvious murky past; they did not enjoy being in each other's presence.

-Lieutenant Hibari, who gave you the permission to enter my apartment? Snarled Xanxus with disdain.

-My badge did. I'm here because the little incident that happened earlier today, when you hit the manager and kidnapped an employee. I see, however, the young man left voluntary with you. It has been a long time, Tsuna. How are you doing? Did Mr. Xanxus take you without your approval? You don't have to be afraid, Tsuna. Said Alaude as he walked towards Tsuna.

Seeing that the Lieutenant was approaching towards his new lover; Xanxus wrapped his arm around his lover's waist. Alaude's eyes narrowed in jealousy and anger that went unnoticed to Tsuna (just because his brother broke things off with Tsuna, it didn't mean he couldn't seek the young man as his lover), but not to Xanxus. Tsuna swore that his lover had not taken him away from his work by force and that he was more than willing to have left with him. He swore that he was fine and that nothing was wrong.

Alaude gave the young man his card and brushed against Tsuna's hand; sending Xanxus in a murderous rage. Tsuna ignored the look of desire in the policeman's eyes and left for the couch.

-I will pay the bill or I will apologise to the man… You didn't need to come here; my lawyer will make the arrangements. Now, if you don't mind, we have somewhere to go. I have to get MY darling ready for an interview for a new job where the manager won't call him an f*gg. Said Xanxus as he led his unwanted his guest to the elevator.

Alaude gave a dirty look at the author and entered the elevator. Once the Lieutenant Hibari Alaude gone, Xanxus walked towards Tsuna who was currently looking at the policeman's card. It was obvious that Tsuna and Alaude had a past together and Alaude clearly was not over HIS Tsuna. However, the real question was if Tsuna still had feelings for the policeman.

-So, how did you come to know Lieutenant Hibari? Asked Xanxus as he sat next to his lover.

-I… I used to date his younger brother and… on our graduation day, Kyoya broke up with me to date someone else. I was bullied every day until I started dating Kyoya. He was ready to go further and not wanting to lose him, I went along… What I know of relationships comes from him. Kyoya never wanted me to stay the night and Alaude was always the one to give me pain killers and bringing me back home. He always was flirty, but he never crossed the line. I never had feelings for him; he was kind and all, but he just reminded me too much about my old boyfriend. Said Tsuna with a gloomy attitude.

Hibari Kyoya was a very sensitive subject for Tsuna; he still remembered Alaude's and Daemon's pity looks after the public break-up. He still remembered the pain, the self-loathing, the doubt, the depression… He remembered it all! Tsuna left his neighborhood; stopped going to his favorite music club; shot himself away from his friends and family… Hibari Kyoya was his first love and it had almost broken him beyond repair.

-I see… Let me help you forget about these two tra… losers! I may have some spare clothes for you and once we are changed, we can go to the ice cream shop and enjoy ourselves. No more Hibaris; no more yelling; no sad memories… Just the two of us, creating amazing new ones. What do you say?

-I say it's a very good idea. You always have the best ideas to make me feel good! whispered Tsuna with a sexy smile before kidnaping his lover's lips in a tenderly loving kiss.

It didn't take long for them to head for the bedroom and fool around once more. Hands roaming bodies; cries and moans filling the room; and tender love making occupied the lovers. They laid together in bed in the after-glow of the sweet activity; trying their best to regain their breathes. The two lovers enjoyed one and other; and completely forgot about the ice cream shop. They'll go tomorrow, reasoned Xanxus. That is if they didn't spend the entire day having sex…Their eyes slowly closed and they gently fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _The next morning…_

Xanxus opened his eyes and looked around to find Tsuna. A terrible weight flew off his shoulders when he saw his little boyfriend into his arms; Tsuna was sleeping onto his shoulder with drool falling from his lips. He was adorable…

Before he knew it, ideas started popping in his head. What this and this character ended up together and..? Maybe if he had that villain kill this guy in that manner, the hero would have to… What if the girl had sex in the changing room with the butler while her husband was waiting for her to get dress..? All the plots, all the stories, all the cliff-hangers, and all the trilogies he could write..! They were all bouncing in his head; going wild and changing at every moment.

Xanxus had to write, now! The author left the bed as slowly and carefully as possible; then ran to his computer. He started to write three stories at the same time; nothing like what he used to write; no story the same as the others. It was amazing! Last time he felt like this; it was when he began writing. He never felt this inspired!

-Xanxus..? Are you here? Asked Tsuna, a bit disoriented as he woke up alone.

-Oh! I'm in my office, darling! I'm sorry if I left you alone in bed! I just… I just had so many ideas when I woke up! Come on in! Cried Xanxus with a smile as he kept on typing.

Tsuna entered the office with two cups of coffee and offered one to Xanxus; he apologised for snooping around. Xanxus simply waved it off as Tsuna sat down on the couch in front of his desk. The author smiled as he saw his lover agitated as if he was a little child excited to receive a long-awaited gift; Tsuna couldn't believe that he was watching his hero work on THREE stories.

Xanxus took a sip of coffee and he sighed in absolute pleasure. The cup was absolutely perfect; not too sweet or bitter. Tsuna was a talented barista; Dino was going to be very lucky once Tsuna would be working for him. He would be making even more money with the coffees Tsuna would make for him; Dino would be kissing his feet in gratitude. As a bonus, Tsuna would never be abused by his manager; he would never be pushed around or hurt. The only thing Xanxus could fear would be the men trying to seduce Tsuna; obviously this would never happen since the young man was crazy of him and Dino would never let anyone get too close to him. Not if he threatened the man of holding Squalo back for long hours.

-I have already sent three chapters of each story to my publisher, so I'm free for the rest of the day. So tell me, how would you feel if I bring you to meet my friend Dino? We can eat at the restaurant next to it for breakfast and then we can go and meet with Dino at his ice cream shop. Proposed Xanxus as he got up and took his lover's hand in his.

Tsuna was smiling like a child on Christmas morning; Xanxus had some great plans for the two of them and he couldn't wait to see it. However, he needed to change; he was still wearing yesterday clothes. Thankfully, Xanxus was more than willing to pass by Tsuna's place. Xanxus really wanted to see where Tsuna was living and what his apartment looked like.

The limousine stopped right before the couple and Levi opened the door. The driver/bodyguard greeted Tsuna with a large smile; he clearly liked the young man. In his defence, Tsunayoshi was far better than any other lover that Xanxus had before. They were so vain and demanding towards his boss; they expected him to treat them to restaurants and lavish them with expensive gifts. Tsuna was not like this; he never wanted Xanxus to pay him gifts; he never demanded the man's attention every second of every day, he was fine with simply being near; he always greeted Levi with a smile rather than look down at him.

The couple entered the limousine and Tsuna gave his apartment's location. Levi made sure to take the long road in order to make sure that his boss had as much time as possible as he could with his lover. His employer thanked him for his consideration and closed the window that separated each other. Levi never took prejudice for this action; he was actually happy for his employer of six years. He had finally found his muse; if the call from Bianci was right. Seriously, as long as Levi had known Xanxus; never had he wrote three chapters of three different stories in one single morning all at the same time.

Squalo was going to love him; he would not have to suffer Timotheo's constant calls to have Xanxus's new drafts. Lussuria would just love the young man as he is friendly and adorable. Belphegor would enjoy scaring the crap out of him and Fran would simply be the way he always is; detached from everything except from Belphegor's advances. Dino would be over the moon at the chance of having a new employee as cute as Tsuna who can make good coffee and bring in customers.

Levi drove slowly and took all the small streets to give as much personal time for the lovers. Something Xanxus really appreciated since he gave him an extra 100$ bill once they arrived. Levi saw the two of them entered the apartment; he sat on the hood of the limousine and scowled at the stupid little wanna-be gangsters who tried to get too close at his car. Being a tall and muscular man with a gun did help keep the useless morons away from his precious car.

There were three things in life that mattered to him; his lover Lussuria being the top of the list; Xanxus was close behind as he was his first real friend in High School (he did help Levi ask Lussuria out); and last, his precious car.

After a while, Levi looked at his watch; wondering where his boss and his lover were. They had been up in the apartment for a very long time now; he wondered what they could be doing up there. Tsuna was just supposed to get change and… My, was he stupid! It was clear that Xanxus had gotten excited at the sight of a bit of Tsuna's skin. They've already been intimate in the writer's apartment; now it was time for them to get intimate in the young man's house.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the couple came down with new clothes for Tsuna and torn clothes for Xanxus. They both looked like they had a lot of fun; however now they had to get to Dino's place before it closed. Getting the car, the two lovers spent the rest of the trip kissing and cuddling in each other's arms.

Looking at how adorable the two of them were; Levi wondered if maybe it was time for him to up his game with Lussuria. Maybe bring him to a good restaurant; buy him some beautiful roses; showing his patient and kind lover a night he deserved after all he had done for him. Lussuria spent his time cleaning, cooking, search for rare parts for his car when he had time, calmed Levi when he had his mild panic attacks. Yep! It was time for the dark skin man to show just how much he appreciated his lover and his efforts. And to think, none of this would have happened without the help of little Sawada Tsunayoshi…


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new chapter of the story. Please review! There will be more of it; do not fear!

Chapter 5

Hibari Kyoya watched as his old boyfriend entered the author's limousine and felt a wave of blinding rage. He knew he was no longer with Tsuna; however it did not change the fact that Hibari was jealous and furious at the idea of Tsuna caring for someone else.

Alaude had called him shortly after leaving the author's penthouse to tell him that Tsuna was in another's arms; Hibari nearly destroyed his apartment in fury and had left to find his ex-lover's apartment. In only thirty minutes, Hibari had found out where Tsuna had been living, where he worked, with whom he worked with and with whom he spent time with… He was not the best of the police forces for nothing.

After almost bursting the apartment's door with his knocking, Hibari learned that Tsuna had not spent the night before in his apartment. This did not sit well with the raven haired young man. As he arrived at Tsuna's workplace, Hibari learned from the bruised and pissed manager that Tsuna had been fired and that he had left with a tall dark man. Everything told him that this mystery man had taken over his ex-lover's heart.

The raven head man headed to his ex's apartment and picked the lock with ease before entering the place. He looked through the home and found clothes thrown everywhere; an unmade bed and a wet tub. It was evident they had been fooling around in here; this only brought a wave of fury and jealousy like which Hibari had never experienced before.

Whoever this guy was, he was going to pay for laying a finger on HIS herbivore!

 _At Dinos café…_

-How do you think I should place this ad, sweetie? Asked Dino with a worried glance around.

-Where you placed it the first time was perfect! Dino, calm down… I told you, Xanxus has an idea to bring in more customers! You do not need to make so many changes; if Levi is right, this Tsuna guy will bring you everything you need. Said Squalo as he gently rubbed his lover's shoulders to calm him down.

Dino was more than tense; his business was not in the toilet just yet, but after the awful review made by some stupid food critic, the customers had been coming a rarity. Dino had more than enough money to survive without his business; his father was wealthy beyond measure, however, Dino had wanted to make his own path in life. He had raised his own money to buy and renovated his shop; he had filled the paperwork needed; he had dealt with the local gangs; he had managed to create a loyal clientele (up until the bad review) and was doing more than well. He was thinking of opening another shop in another area of town. Sadly, because of one bad review, all his dreams were going down the drains.

-Calm down, Cavallone! I have the answer to all of your problems; he is capable of making a proper cup of coffee in my opinion. Said Xanxus with a smug smile as he presented his new lover.

Dino turned to see the caramel haired young man with decadent chocolate browns eyes; for the first time in a long time, a large and sincere smile appeared on the blond man's lips. If he had such an adorable barista with an amazing talent, he would have his customers back in no time.

-H-hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am… started Tsuna with a straight back and warm smile on his face.

-Wait! Sawada Tsunayoshi? Did you have Reborn as a tutor? He was my tutor as well! I remembered him talking about you a few weeks ago! He showed you how to make a good cappuccino; he told me you won the National Barista Competition last January! With such good references and with such good experience, I have no choice but to hire you right away! When can you start? Asked Dino as he vigorously shook Tsuna's hand.

-I can start tomorrow; if that is alright for you? Said Tsunayoshi with a large smile.

The details settled between the two men; Tsuna asked to use the phone to call his mother to give her the happy news. Dino agreed and promised that Tsuna could use the phone whenever he wanted now that he worked here. Tsuna thanked warmly his new friend and employer before heading to the phone.

Tsuna dialed his mother's number and was more than excited when he heard her voice on the other end of the line. She congratulated him on his new job and told him how proud she was of him; her son was finally making good use of his knowledge and his talent as a barista and management in coffee shops. He could do much more now that he had a good job and a good mentor. She told him that his friends had been looking everywhere for him; they were worried as hell.

Once the young man hung up with his mother, Tsuna called Yamamoto with his heart filled with guilt. After only thirty seconds, someone finally picked up and the cheery voice of Yamamoto answered the phone.

-Tsuna! Thank goodness, you are alright! We haven't heard from you in three days; we heard you had been fired and kidnapped by some strange guy from your work! Where are you? Are you alright? Asked Yamamoto, abit less cheery and a bit more worried. Gokudera has been going crazy.

-Oh my! Tell him I am fine! I… I met someone… It's Xanxus! The author! When my manager started to yell at us for being close; Xanxus hit him and pulled me away. We spend the night in his apartment and now, he got me a job at a high-end café as a barista! Can you believe it? I even got to see him work! He was so seductive and with his messy hair, all shinny and smooth… I nearly drooled all over the floor! You guys can come to the café; it's open and you can meet Xanxus… What do you think? Asked Tsuna, overly excited.

-My! I'll get Gokudera in the shower and we will be there in a thirty minutes, tops! Said Yamamoto before hanging up with excitement.

Tsuna hanged up and walked to his lover's side. He took the author's hand and kissed it with kindness. Xanxus wrapped his arm around his lover and brought him to his lips. It was nothing too demanding or sexy; just a sign of affection between the two lovers. Xanxus pulled his little Tsuna to a seat nearby and gently nibbled at his neck; earning himself a giggle from the young man as he was very ticklish in this particular area.

-Xan… Hahaha…. Hiiie! Xanxus… p-please… hihihi! Giggled Tsuna as he tried to wiggle himself out of his lover's embrace.

-Never! You are my victim and I will not allow you to escape me! growled Xanxus with a smile before nibbling his lover's neck once more.

Before the two of them could do anything more, the shop's door opened and in came Gokudera and Yamamoto. The two men stopped dead in their tracks as they saw their friend with his lover, laughing sincerely. It had been a very long time since Tsuna had smiled like this; Hibari Kyoya had been toxic for their friend. He had almost broken his spirit after the break-up and his bad treatment of the young man. It was so relieving to see him enjoy himself and laugh like this; being that this new man was Tsuna's idol was a major bonus.

-JUUDAIME! Are you alright? Yelled Gokudera worried beyond measure.

-Oh… Gokudera-kun! I'm glad to see you. Said Tsuna as his friend hugged him tightly. This is my friend Gokudera; we have been friends since middle school.

Xanxus didn't appear happy to meet his lover's friends in the least; especially since that so-called friend was currently hugging his lover for a little too long for his taste. Yamamoto approached the silverhead and pulled him into his arms to steal a very hungry kiss. The raven may be, at times, clueless, but he could very well see the jealousy in the author's eyes.

-Oi! Why would you kiss me like this? You know you have no reason of being jealous of Juudaime! Cried Gokudera, blushing like a virgin.

-I'm sorry, Haya-chan. I just missed not having you in my arms. How about I buy you some pastries? Proposed Yamamoto with a charming smile.

Xanxus watched the two of them act and he couldn't help but smile. This Yamamoto guy was the kind of guy Xanxus knew he was going to enjoy drinking with; the Gokudera had a very short fuse and was very close to his lover. Tsuna had told him that Gokudera was a runaway youth who he befriended in middle school and spent a few nights a week at his place when they were younger. They were very close and the silver head was the brunet's closest friend. Xanxus knew he would butt head with this one often, but both of them cared deeply for Tsuna.

-Han..! Squalo! Cried someone in the back store.

The three youths looked up and wondered what was going on. Xanxus, on the other hand, knew what was going on; a slight blush came across his cheeks. He muttered under his breath and walked towards the sounds that where getting louder by the second. Already, the Yamamoto guy had a slight blush across his cheeks and was crossing his legs. If Tsuna were to find out, he would probably be too uncomfortable working here and Xanxus wouldn't be able to protect him (more like stalk him).

Xanxus walked through the door separating the two sides of the restaurant and found Squalo nibbling at Dino's neck all the while slipping a hand in his pants to, no doubt, stretch the blond's entrance. Dino was panting as if he had ran a marathon; one hand in his lover's silver main and the other one pinching his nipple. Had the two of them not been his friends and Tsuna on the other side of the door, Xanxus would had found this rather erotic and join in on the fun.

-Oi! Trashes! How about keeping it down a notch? We can hear you all the way into the next room! By the way, Tsuna invited two of his friends! They have come to see your restaurant and they want to order! Now both of you straighten up and get out here! Damn it! Fumed Xanxus between his teeth, furious beyond hell and sexually frustrated (he could deny it all he wanted, the scene had given him ideas).

The both of them blushed and straighten themselves out. They ran to the other side of the restaurant with a large smile; Dino walked to the counter and Squalo walked to the bench next to Levi and Lussuria who just entered the restaurant. They had sat next to Tsuna and the two lovers to get to know more of them; the more they knew of this Tsuna, the more they could protect their boss and him.

Dino brought his clients and friends pastries and ice cream; Tsuna immediately made coffee and drinks for everyone. The author's friends were blown away from the perfect coffees they were presented with; clearly Tsuna had a gift and finally he was taking advantage of it. They all were surprised to learn he had been Reborn's student. Things were going well; Xanxus and Tsuna were so relieved to see their friends getting along so well. Things may have gotten a bit more heated when Fran and Belphegor arrived, as the two of them enjoyed creating chaos. Gokudera and Belphegor nearly destroyed the place after one insulted the other by calling a certain brunet a peasant. Luckily, Xanxus soon made sure that Belphegor apologised. The group got bigger when Ryohei and Lambo came in; being at the same boxing club, they had wasted no time to arrive here as fast as possible when they heard the news of Tsuna's new boyfriend.

The meeting went well into the afternoon; everyone enjoying the jokes, the stories and the anecdotes. Nothing came to disturb the good atmosphere within the restaurant; however, a police officer was taking in pictures and notes from his car. Always watching, always trying to find a way to keep Xanxus away from HIS herbivore.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter. Please review! You will enjoy, stalking is growing far more intense. Please review and give me your ideas.

Chapter 6

Xanxus and Tsuna had been seeing one another for two weeks now. Xanxus had met all of Tsuna's friend and his parents; who were at first very wary about the author. Memories of the terrible effects of their son's first love were still fresh in their minds. However, after a few suppers and luncheons later, the parents were under Xanxus's spell. Xanxus had greatly insisted on Tsuna meeting his publisher and adoptive father, Timotheo Vongola. To the great news of his adoptive son's new lover, the man had insisted that Tsuna would come to Xanxus and his monthly diner this coming Sunday.

Everyone was over the moon with the idea of this relationship; all except two. Hibari Kyoya had been spying on the couple on behalf of his brother; both of them wanted to put away Xanxus. Both wanted Tsuna for themselves (but were going to cross that bridge once they were going to get there); both knew that Xanxus had ties with the mafia through his adoption with Timotheo; both worked hard to find proof and bring him down; but most importantly, keep Tsuna away from the author and into their loving arms.

-Tsuna! I have a surprise for you! Called out Xanxus from his study.

Tsuna had been into the kitchen preparing Xanxus new favorite meal; parmigiana veal with French fires seasoned with spicy curry and with a cold light beer. Walking into the study, he saw Xanxus sitting on the edge of his desk with pamphlets in his hands. Tsuna placed the plate and the drink on the side and waited for Xanxus's surprise.

-You and I have a meeting at the high end spa in two days; it's a three days long vacation between you and I! We will have massages, mud baths, saunas and much more. We will have our own room and we will have room service! It will be my way of thanking you for the great stories you inspired me. I just finished two of them and the third one is underway. Said Xanxus with a large smile.

-You… hum… you want to bring me on a vacation? I don't want to keep you from finishing your book! Said Tsuna, a bit worried that he would make Xanxus late with his publisher.

-Don't you worry about this! My last chapter isn't due for another three months. Besides, I need some inspiration for the cliff-hanger and it is going down in a spa retreat; so I figured we could enjoy ourselves while I'll take some notes. Said Xanxus with a large and sexy smile.

Tsuna blushed at the heavy innuendo and enjoyed the idea of spending some alone time in a relaxing environment with his lover and a bowl of chocolate and strawberries. Now, Tsuna knew why Dino had given him the week-end off; even if the number of customers had increased at the café, to the point that Dino had to take in another waiter.

Xanxus took his lover's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it; he enjoyed the slight blush on his lover's cheek and the kind smile on his lips. Tsuna closed the space between them and kissed his lover's neck; which made the writer moan deeply and lustfully. This was obviously going to end up in his bed if Tsuna didn't stop running his hands across his chest…

«Oh, screw it! I'm going to take him right here and now!» thought Xanxus as he grabbed Tsuna by the hips and ripped the young man's shirt off.

 _At Hibari's place…_

Hibari was furious; he was about to kill Xanxus; he was about to destroy everything in his path… How dared this worthless writer bring HIS herbivore on vacation to a spa? Xanxus was bringing him to the most expensive spa in town and planning a romantic dinner at the spa's chic restaurant. This enraged Hibari more than anything else; it was clearly obvious the writer had the idea of using HIS herbivore to write the ending of his book.

Hibari Kyoya vow to never let the two of them in peace during the entire week-end and never let the writer used HIS herbivore for his own personal gain. He was using Tsuna's skills in bed to gain inspiration for his books; why else would someone who could obtain any men or women in his bed care for someone so little as Tsuna? He was the only one who could take care of Tsuna and love him the right way. He had made a mistake when he broke things up with him after graduation; the second Rokudo found out about Tsuna and that he had ended up stealing the raven head from the one person in school who gave him a chance to prove he was more than a psychopath, the mix-matched eyed boy broke things up and called him a jack-ass. Hibari knew he shouldn't have told Rokudo he had already broken things off with Tsuna before dating him, but he had been so tempting, so rebellious… Hibari just had to bite him to death to teach him his proper place!

After only one night together and an angry phone call from Daemon (his brother) Mukuro found out the whole truth and decided to break things off with Hibari; promising pain and a law suit against him for violence during sex, even when he had clearly demanded for Hibari to stop. The raven head knew his new-ex-lover was serious and back off; once the lust was taken care of, he had no more interest in Rokudo. He was far too noisy for him; Tsuna knew how to keep his mouth shut in bed.

Hibari picked up the phone and reserved himself a room near that of the writer; he wanted to be near of them to make sure to keep an eye on the two of them and keep them from having an intimate moment together. He would make the entire week-end horrible for Tsuna. All he had to do was to blackmail a prostitute to try and seduce Xanxus in his room; occupy Tsuna for a while by «accidently» bumping into him; and then, Hibari would lead Tsuna to his room and offer his shoulder to cry on once Tsuna would walk upon the horrible scene. His herbivore would leave the useless and stupid writer for him and his arms; everything would fall into place and Alaude would be green with envy.

 _Two days later…_

Xanxus walked out of his newly cleaned and polished limousine in his new and expensive suit; he looked at the paparazzi taking pictures after pictures of him and of his new lover who was making himself desired by his absence. Finally, Xanxus turned around, bent down and extended his hand to help his lover out of the limousine.

A young man with cholate coloured eyes, light caramel hair, soft cream-like skin and thin red lips from biting them too much, appeared out of the limousine and squint his eyes at the continuous flashes of the cameras. Xanxus took his lovers hand and placed it gently on his arm; the couple walked to the entrance of the spa retreat and turned around to face the paparazzi group.

With a large smile and a conniving look towards the group of stalker, Xanxus took his lover by the waist and crashed his lips against his lover's. This brought a new series of flashes and questions towards the couple; Tsuna blushed like a virgin and Xanxus smile like the Chestershire's cat. It was more than enough publicity for his new books and for his popularity.

The couple entered the spa retreat and walked to the reception desk. Two lovely young girls greeted them with a heartwarming smile; one had brown hair tied into a ponytail while the other was an orange short hair. Their manager was standing between them with a serious and a no non-sense face. She greeted her esteemed client and offered some refreshment while she showed them to their room. Xanxus asked for a glass of bourbon and Tsuna for a glass of orange juice. Their drinks were fetched in record time; while the manager, a tall young girl with long black wavy hair, brought them to their room.

-We have made sure that all your security staff has the rooms next to yours! Mr. Lussuria and Mr. Levi have the room to your right; Mr. Belphegor and Mr. Fran have the room to your left; and Mr. Squalo and his lover have the room in front of yours. The events of last time will not be repeated; my predecessor did not take the threat seriously, but I will. No crazy fans, no snooping paparazzo or rival with grudges…

-Oh, my! All this in three days? Asked Tsuna, impressed and frightened.

-More like all this in one afternoon! It was three years ago and back then; the manager was willing to let anyone in my room for the right price. However, we won't have to go through all this during our stay! We'll put our stuff in our room and then, we will go to the pool. What do you think? Proposed Xanxus as he kissed Tsuna's hand.

Tsuna agreed with a wary smile; he never was a swimmer. In school, he had swimming lessons; he was able to keep his head above water and swim a bit. Any more than this would be too much to ask of him; he knew Xanxus wouldn't laugh at him, but Tsuna did not want to keep Xanxus from having fun.

The manager, Hannah, opened the door to the couple's room and promised them a table at the spa's restaurant for six o'clock. Xanxus thanked her with a large smile and a very generous tip, before entering his room with his lover. Tsuna emptied the bags and placed the clothes in the drawers and the wardrobe; he didn't want to waste any time before doing some of the activities with Xanxus. Especially, the pool; where he would get to see Xanxus half-naked and all wet.

It was when Xanxus left the shower, wearing nothing but a towel, water dripping from his body and his hair still damped; it always made Tsuna blush and excited when he saw Xanxus in such a state. Obviously, this only made Xanxus grin like a predator and almost pounced upon the poor young Tsunayoshi.

The two men got quickly changed and made their way to pool with glee. Xanxus couldn't wait to play games in the water with his lover; while Tsuna was impatient to see his lover all wet and being held by his boyfriend. They entered the pool room and noticed that they were a few couples; homosexual men couples. Now that Tsuna thought about it, the clients were all males. Was this spa for gay couples?

-This place is a high end spa for rich gay men! This pool has many corners and blind spots where you can hide and fool around a bit. I love coming here with my… hum… Xanxus trailed on, a bit unease with the fact he almost mentioned his ex-lovers.

-It's alright, Xanxus. I have my past; you have yours… I understand you had past lovers; it's natural. I just hope you'll have a much fun with me as you did with your lovers… said Tsuna with a blush and a large smile. I'm not a very good swimmer.

-Don't you worry about a thing, my dear! We won't be doing a lot of swimming in our little personal corner. Whispered softly Xanxus in his lover's ear.

Tsuna blushed and let himself being led into the warm water pool. The writer led his lover to a secluded corner and held him tightly against his chest. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves or stop kissing. Now why would they? They were both half-naked, close to one another and the idea of being naughty in a public place was, surprisingly, turning on Tsuna.

-Sweetie, I may have a special gift for you… whispered Tsuna with a deep blush and a lustful glint in his eyes.

-Oh? Asked Xanxus with a grin.

This was quite fun and exciting to see Tsuna like this; he usually was so shy. It was a welcomed change. Tsuna ordered his lover (yes! I said ordered!) to sit on the edge of the pool and to pull out his little sword. Xanxus didn't know if his lover was serious or simply kidding; anyone could see them if they made too much noise. The writer was a bit kinky in bed; he wasn't afraid to try new things or spice things up a bit by doing things that he wouldn't usually do. However, this was extremely strange!

However, the writer listened and looked around him to see if anyone was looking at them or could see them. Thankfully, Xanxus had picked the right spot as no one could see them; they all had their back to them or were occupied by their lover's administrations. So, the writer relaxed and let his lover do what he had planned. He almost jumped out of his skin and almost squealed like a little girl as he felt his lover's lips and warm mouth around him. This was shocking, yet pleasurable as he felt Tsuna gently hum around him.

-Baby, if you keep this up… We might get dis… Han… caught… Oh! Moaned Xanxus before running his hand in his lover's caramel silky hair.

Tsuna simply sucked harder and licked the slit of the shaft; he used his hands to mold his lover's balls and thighs. This only made the writer moan louder and far more lewd than ever before; this was really getting to him. Xanxus had quite a lot of endurance during sex and he could last for a respectable time before coming when under good care; but this was more than he ever experienced.

Sex in public was not something he wasn't accustomed to; he had done it with some of his past lovers before. Maybe it was a combination of things; like, Tsuna giving him a blow-job (he never lasted long when Tsuna took him in his mouth); being in a public pool for gay couple to have intimate time together; the fact that Xanxus had purposely been holding back for TWO whole days for this week-end; and the fact that Tsuna was acting so bold… Before he knew it, he came hard and fast into his lover's mouth with a deep, low and lewd moan that only made Tsuna harder.

Tsuna swallowed everything with a moan and licked his lips with obvious pleasure; this was evident by his lust-clouded eyes and his very big erection. Xanxus couldn't figure out why Tsuna was being so horny and so adventurist all of a sudden.

-Tsuna… Baby! What's going on with you today? Asked Xanxus as he tried his best to regain his breath.

-I don't know… I just need you inside of me. Hard and fast! How about we leave for our room and you make me scream like a wild cat? Seductively asked Tsuna before licking his lover's ear.

-With that erection? Pointed out Xanxus as he fondled his lover's erection.

-You're right! I'm going ride you; just dive back in and let me have my fun with you! All you have to do is to try and keep ME quiet; because, I can promise you, once you'll be inside me… I'll be screaming bloody murder…

Xanxus dived back into the water and prepared his lover throughout fully; then, he placed him in position to his shaft. Slowly and precisely, Xanxus slipped into his lover with ease and without any efforts. The two lovers started their more than illicit affair in a public pool; under the watchful and furious gaze of a murderous albatross.


	7. Chapter 7

Please, forgive me for the wait! Here is the next chapter and please review.

Hibari couldn't believe his eyes; this was unbelievable. In public, Tsuna had given this lousy excuse for a writer a blowjob and now was riding him like in a rodeo. Tsuna kept moaning and mewling in the most sensual ways; never had Hibari heard his old-flame do such wonderful noises.

The way Tsuna had lust filled eyes, bruised and red lips, his hair was in disarray and his cheeks were flushed. He was sexy and Hibari had a very strong erection. His hand kept making its way to his nether regions; the raven-head barely managed to keep it together and refrain from touching himself.

«You never moaned like this for me, herbivore! Once you are back into my arms; I'll make you moan and scream for me! Mark my words!» though Hibari as he left the pool; no longer capable of watching his old-flame riding his new lover.

 _Later on…_

Hibari left the entrance of the spa and walked, furiously, all the way to his car; he needed to get to the Red District. He needed to head for the House of Pleasure; the high-end and expensive brothel that had the best of prostitutes and call-girls in the whole town. Byakuran Millefiore owed him many favors; such as not putting him in jail when he was caught stalking some I.T. guy name Shoichi Irie.

The policeman drove in the expensive luxury car he had loaned with speed; he had to get to the brothel quickly, get a girl pretty enough to make it look like Xanxus was cheating on Tsuna, get back to the spa and «accidently» bumped into Tsuna at the spa's restaurant. There was no time for him to loose.

He arrived in less than thirty minutes; he parked, gave his keys to the valet, ran up to Byakuran's office. He was received into the office without any disruption or obstacles in his way; the owner had been very clear about always letting Hibari Kyoya go as he please and serve his every whim and desire. It was him, after all, that had managed to get him Shoichi Irie in his bed and kept him from ever leaving him (Yes! To all Byakuran Fans out there; in my story, your favorite guy is a crazy and possessive stalker).

-Detective Hibari! What a surprise! Cried Byakuran as he entered his office with hair and clothes in disarray.

-I won't be long Millefiore. I need a bimbo for a work and I want her to be black. That's all! After this, you can go back to molesting your nerdy boyfriend! Said Hibari with a sharp tone.

-Alrighty, then! I'll make sure that Angelica meets with you as you leave! Just tell my assistant to call her forth and you can leave with her in just three minutes! Now, if you'll excuse me… Shoishi-Chan! Sing-songed Byakuran as he left for his adjacent bedroom to his office.

The policeman left the office and walked to the assistant's desk; he demanded for Angelica and waited for two and a half minute before the young woman arrived. Byakuran was true to his promise. The African-Japanese woman was a really beauty. Long legs; hourglass shaped figure; coffee coloured skin; dark large eyes; long wavy hair; full red lips and her green dress fitted her figure perfectly. She would was perfect for his plan; after some research, Hibari found out that Xanxus only enjoyed to have intimate relations with African heritage.

They drove to the spa and they entered through the back door. They walked all the way to the policeman's room; Hibari gave the girl something to drink and sat her down upon the bed. Angelica kept silent; she knew better than to ask questions before her client spoked to her. The less she knew; the better it was for her own safety. Hibari had quite the reputation to bite you to death; both figuratively for women and physically for men.

-I need you to seduce a man for me. His name's Xanxus and he will be at the bar at 5 o'clock tonight, while his… boyfriend will be shopping. You will tell him that you need his help as an aspiring writer and follow him to his room; don't worry, he'll buy it up. He is known to help young writers; his publisher thought it would help his reputation. Once you are in his room, you will text me. Just pretend it's your mother, he'll buy it up. I will be arriving shortly and I want to find the both of you in a compromising position. You don't need to just hop right into bed with him and screw his brains out; just show enough of both your skins to leave no room to any other interpretation of what's going on. Understood?

-Of course! However, I will need to change into something less provocative. Something pretty, but that doesn't scream hooker! Said the girl as she sipped her glass of Coca-Cola.

Hibari simply pointed to the bathroom and left for the spa's mud baths. Tsuna and Xanxus had reserved a large common bath for the both of them; Hibari wanted to make sure to spoil their date. He already payed the receptionist of the mud baths to have their spot taken; to make sure that both of them were separated by someone in between them; and make sure that Xanxus's mud bath had an extra something disgusting and smelly in it as well as making it a little bit too hot.

Hibari arrived just as Xanxus was announced that his reservation had changed; this really infuriated him. The policeman could see that it became harder and harder for the writer to control his anger and keep his tone from getting any higher. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of Tsuna; the chocolate haired barista never liked loud shouting and confrontations.

In the end, Tsuna placed his hand upon his lover's arm and proposed they should go to the sauna, instead. Xanxus wasn't thrilled at the idea, but accepted anyway; he absolutely wanted to please his lover. They both left for the sauna hand in hand; under the furious gaze of an albatross.

 _Three hours later…_

Xanxus had left his lover at the shopping market with his credit card; Tsuna wanted to find something cute and sexy for their special night. The writer had made sure to buy whipped cream, strawberries, candles and lots of lube and oil massage. Tsuna didn't have time to buy himself something for their special night; so, Xanxus simply gave him his card and showed him to the nice and very expensive lingerie to offer sexy lingerie for men and has this piece that Xanxus love just so much (Get the hint, Tsuna?).

Now, he was waiting at the bar; simply relaxing before their date at the restaurant and their special night. They had agreed that Xanxus would go and get changed first; then it would be Tsuna's turn. Neither of them wanted Xanxus to see the lingerie before the right moment. The writer was just so anxious; he could finish the entire bar before the end of the night. He restrained himself in order to have a clear head and remember this night; he wanted to remember every seconds.

From the corner of his eyes, Xanxus saw a beautiful young black woman with a yellow sun-dress walk towards him with a stack of papers under her arm and a 100 watts smile on her lips. She seemed eager and excited to see him; which was surprising, since this was a gay spa resort. For gay men, no less!

-Hello Mr. Xanxus! My name is Angelica and I just love your books! I'm currently studying in to become a writer myself and I was wondering if you could give me some advice… and your autograph, of course! Said the young woman with a conniving smile.

-Oh… Well… I can give my autograph with pleasure, but about the advices would work better if I knew what kind of writing you do… said Xanxus as he turned to look directly at the young woman.

To the surprise of the call-girl, the writer wasn't looking at her cleavage that showed her gorgeous breasts or her legs as her dress was relatively short. The man concentrated upon her face and her story; this was strange and different for the young woman. For as long as she could remember, men always looked at her as if she was some piece of meat. It was a welcomed change.

-Well, I write books for young adults; mostly fantastic quests. I have this villain that has some daddy issues and I was wondering how to make it show into the dialogue. What would you recommend I do? Asked the young women as she sat next to the writer.

-Oh… well, I recommend that you first do some research on the subject and then, try to imagine if you had daddy issues! Now, imagine you are the villain and everything will come naturally. Or better yet, find someone with major daddy issues and then, make them try out all the lines you have prepared beforehand and then, choose which ones you prefer. Proposed Xanxus as he asked for another glass of rum and coke.

-That makes some sense! Do you any indication on you new book? I would really like to have a sneak peek! Said the young women with her beautiful smile.

-Oh! Humm… Sure, I don't have to be at the restaurant for another thirty minutes… I have to get ready for my date, anyway! Follow me. Said Xanxus before paying his drink and leading the way.

The young women and the author left for the latter's room; a smile crept up upon a patron of the bar with very ill intention towards the writer.

 _Five minutes later…_

Tsuna entered the spa entrance with three full bags of fine lingerie and accessories from the lingerie store; he was so happy at the perspective of his night with his lover. He almost skipped all the way to his room; he only refrain himself from skipping at the idea of hurting himself (let's face it, with his luck it could happen). Nothng could ruin his happiness!

-Sawada Tsunayoshi? Is… Is that you? Asked a very familiar voice.

Tsuna turned around to see none other than Hibari Kyoya; his old flame from high school that broke his heart and nearly destroyed him. Yet, it would be rude to simply tell the men off and run away; so, against the little voice in his head that was screaming on top of its tiny lungs to run away, Tsuna walked towards the tall young men who had become more fearsome than in his memories.

-Hello Hibari-san. H-how have you been? Politely asked the terrified young brunet.

-Pretty well! Thank you! I'm a detective for the police force; how about you? Asked Hibari with a kind smile.

-Oh… I'm quite fine. Thank you! Are you here with Mukuro? Asked Tsuna trying his best to hide just how much Hibari's betrayal had hurt him.

-No. We broke up a while back and I'm just here out on my week-end off! How about you? Are you with someone? If it's not too personal! Said Hibari quickly, not wanting to be disrespectful of the young men's personal life (yeah right!).

-Well... I came here with my boyfriend and we have a reservation at the restaurant. Oh, dear! I have to get change for my date! Said Tsuna as he looked at the clock and tripped over his own feet.

Tsuna dropped all his bags all over the floor; for all to see! The young man was so embarrassed; all his sexy lingerie from his current boyfriend spread all over the floor right before his ex-boyfriend's eyes. Hibari bent over and helped his former lover to pick up all the lingerie meant for his rival with envy.

Hibari made sure to tell his former flame that he understood and that Tsuna had nothing to worry. The policeman proposed to help Tsuna bring his many bags to his room; Tsuna couldn't refuse the offer. His bags were very heavy and his clumsiness will force him to fall flat on his face and embarrass himself once more. Hibari held two big bags; while Tsuna only had one small bag. This really did not sit well with Tsuna as he felt it was unfair for the policeman; but Hibari had insisted.

Finally, after many clients winking at Hibari with a conniving smile, they finally arrived at the room. Tsuna took out his room magnetic key and swiped it into the door; holding the door for his old flame with his bags. Tsuna entered the room to see Xanxus half-naked in bed with a dark skin girl, who was also half-naked..!

Time stopped; everyone stopped. Xanxus was white with fear. Tsuna had found him in bed with a girl! This was bad! Really bad! There was no way Tsuna was going to accept this; he already had trust issues due to his old boyfriend and now he had caught his new boyfriend in a compromising position with a GIRL! He was supposed to be GAY!

Xanxus pushed away the young woman, did his best to regain his composure and explain himself to his lover. He knew it looked bad and there was no way he could make this better. His heart was pounding in his chest from nervousness.

-Tsuna… Please, let me explain! I… I know this look bad, but I… I swear it's not what it looks like! Said Xanxus with a shaky voice and pleading eyes.

However, Tsuna said nothing and slowly walked into the room; he never looked at Xanxus. He walked past him and stood before the young woman who gave him a smug look. Before any of them could realise it; the sound of a cheek being struck resonated across the room.

In his fury and jealousy, Tsuna had back handed the woman with all his might; sending the towering woman to the floor and bringing the taste of blood in her mouth. Angelica looked at the scrawny little kid who just struck her; Xanxus was stunned by the boldness of his boyfriend; Hibari was confused as to why Tsuna's rage was directed towards Angelica and not Xanxus.

-Get off your whorish ass and leave MY man alone, you skank. Whispered in a low and threatening tone Tsuna as he grabbed the front of the young woman's dress.

-Excuse me? Who the hell..? started Angelica, insulted to be ordered around by some shmock; until she was cut short by another strike from the brunet.

-I said leave, now! Before I steal the gun in my ex's holster and start aiming at your kneecaps, bitch! Replied the furious brunet.

The call-girl got up and left the room without a look back; making sure to report this to Byakuran and how Hibari had let her get bruised, not once, but twice, and did nothing about it! There was going to be blood spilling and it wasn't going to be hers! There was only one rule that even Hibari had to follow and that was never to damage the goods. And with the black eye and her split lip, Angelica was damaged goods. It would take her at least two to three weeks and heavy make-up to be presentable again; that means Byakuran was going to lose a lot of money.

-Tsuna? What… I'm so sorry you had to see this! I swear to you; she threw herself at me! I know it's a cliché, but it's the truth! Cried out Xanxus, desperate and terrified at the idea of losing his lover.

Tsuna never looked or spoke to his pleading lover; he walked to the policeman and thanked him for his help. He took his bags and placed them in the closet; Tsuna made sure never to cross eyes with Xanxus.

-Thank you for helping me with my bags and for not arresting me after I slapped that whorish man stealer! Said Tsuna with a big and sincere smile.

-Tsuna, if you ever need to speak to someone or need anything; just call me. Here's my number! Said Hibari before handing him his card.

-Thank you! Have a nice day; until we meet again! Thanked Tsuna as Hibari smiled and left the brunet with his lover.

There was no doubt in the policeman's mind that the brunet was going to break things up with the author. Never would Tsuna agree to be with an untrustworthy mate; he would have to be very stupid for that. Hibari entered the elevator and smiled as he heard sounds of crashing coming from the room; it was only a matter of time before Tsuna broke things off with Xanxus and came back into his loving arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter! Please forgive my tardiness; I got a new job and I had to make sure I learn every code of conduct and rules as it is a really big job! Yey me! Please enjoy and review!

-Tsuna... Please… Scream! Yell! Trash the room! Hit me! Do something! Anything! But, don't stay silent or ignore me… plead Xanxus, on the verge of a panic attack.

Tsuna was the best thing that ever happened to him; he was his light and his life. In the short time they had been together, Xanxus rediscovered the joy of writing crime novels with gory details (it still Xanxus here; you couldn't have expected him to write about teen love stories like Twilight. Right?); he had cut down on his drinking; he had met new people and for as long as he could remember, no one had ever made him feel this happy. Losing the one that most likely was the One was the most terrifying thing he had ever experienced!

-Xanxus, sit down. Ordered the brunet with a calm and distant face.

The writer listened to his lover; he sat down and never took his eyes off the brunet. The brunet took the lamp and threw it against the wall; startling the hell out of the writer. Tsuna walked to the door and looked out of the door; once he was sure the elevator's door closed, Tsuna walked to his lover and held him in his arms.

-Xanxus, love! Don't you worry about a thing! I know that you had nothing to do with that she-devil. She's a call-girl hired to seduce you. When I worked at my old job, she used to come every day to order coffee; she was too vain and high maintenance to notice or remember me. I remembered her saying that she was the best honey-bait at her job! When I say her on you, I just got very jealous and I want to apologize. Said Tsuna as h kissed and cuddled his lover.

-R-really..? So you knew? Oh, thank lord! I thought I was going to lose you! She told me she wanted my advices for her book; and she jumped on me! You have nothing to apologize about your jealousy; if I hadn't been so naïve, this wouldn't have happened! I'm so sorry, baby! Apologized Xanxus before holding his lover closer to him.

-Damn right! If you ever bring another girl or men in your room; I do to you what I did to that lamp, but to your nuts! Said Tsuna with fury in his eyes; his jealousy giving him the confidence and the strength to make demands.

Knowing that Tsuna was seriously pissed right now; evident by the lamp smashing and the slapping of the call-girl; Xanxus promised it would never happen again and proposed to order room service instead of going to the restaurant. After almost losing his lover, Xanxus wanted to keep him in his arms for as long as he possibly could. However, he was still wondering about a few things; such as why had Tsuna broken the lamp and why was Tsuna's ex with him!

-I met Hibari in the hall and he helped me bring the bags to the room. He really insisted and I was too uncomfortable to refuse; he always knew how to manipulate me. I realise it in the elevator and I figured out he used to do this when he wanted to get close to me in the beginning of our relationship. He would always be there when I fell or embarrassed myself to help me up and work his way into bringing me back home or his home. He did that every time he wanted me in his bed and I knew that's what he wanted this time as well. Even after I told him I had someone in my life; he seemed to insist even more. It was weird; until I saw you with the call girl! I had a feeling something was up and Hibari was behind it. So I pretended we were in a fight until I was sure he had left.

Xanxus took a deep breath and did his best from losing his temper; he knew when all this started; he should have known. Alaude must have told his brother about Tsuna and him and now, the man wanted Tsuna back in his life just because someone else had the toy HE threw away from boredom. That trash was nothing more than a spoiled brat who won't let the other kids play with the toys he no longer wants. Okay, maybe Xanxus shouldn't tell this metaphor to Tsuna; he already was pissed by all of this, no reason for him to rip his balls off because of some clever phrase. Especially since it made Tsuna look cheap and unwanted!

Xanxus called the restaurant and ordered everything Tsuna preferred; he needed to make sure to calm his lover and make him as happy as possible. Even if Tsuna said he held no grudge against the author; the dark haired man knew Tsuna was upset about the whole thing and had some resentment or doubts about his fidelity. Tsuna was not a suspicious person by nature and always saw the best in people; but Hibari's betrayal had made the brunet more cynical and more sceptical about his relationships now. Xanxus couldn't blame his lover; in his shoes, the author would have blamed the brunet. Tsuna was the better man in this situation and Xanxus had no shame of admitting it.

-Tsuna, baby! If Hibari ever tries anything or becomes too much; please tell me! I don't want you to live in fear of Hibari; he's not worth it. I want you to be safe and happy! Please, tell me if anything happens! Alright? Asked Xanxus as he took his lover's hands in his own. If you are right; he will try again. When he will see that his first attempt didn't work; he will only get worse!

-I know and I promise you to be absolutely careful! However, I want you to be nice with Alaude; he is the only one who has any authority against Kyoya and if it comes down to it; Alaude will definitely arrest him! Proposed Tsuna with pleading eyes; this was a lot to asked from his very proud boyfriend.

-I'll think about it… I don't really trust him! Now, how about we talk about something more fun; like, what kind of massage would you like me to give you?

 _At the restaurant; the next morning…_

Kyoya Hibari sat at his table and sipped his tea with delight; Xanxus and Tsuna have broken up! Tsuna was going to be heartbroken and would need someone's shoulder to cry on; in a matter of days, Tsuna would be back in his loving arms. He just had to be patient. From the crashing sound and the screaming he heard coming from the room, the policeman could tell there would be tears this morning; Hibari couldn't wait to see Tsuna running towards him with teary eyes and a pain look.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a flushed Tsuna with disheveled clothes and a deep blush; and a smirking Xanxus with hair going everyway. The caramel haired man slightly limped his way to a very secluded and private table of the restaurant; Xanxus made sure to help his lover by pulling his chair for him. If Hibari wasn't trained to keep his composure, his jaw would be hitting the floor; his eyes would pop out of their sockets and his hands would be shaking from astonishment and anger. What was going on here? Why was Tsuna not in his arms crying his eyes out at his lover's betrayal? Why were they enjoying themselves?

This was wrong! Tsuna should be in his arms, crying and falling for his charm! Not eating a strawberry from the fingers of the worthless writer! His anger flared even higher when Xanxus sensually licked the strawberry's juice running down Tsuna's chin; looking away from the scene that made him furious, Hibari saw that many men were blushing hard at the spectacle the two lovers were displaying. If Hibari had not been sitting down and holding the armchairs, he would have walked up to the couple and beat the writer up and have Tsuna's right on the table.

-It. Wasn't. Supposed. End. Like. This. Slowly and furiously said Hibari as his nails scrapped along the armchair; leaving scratch marks along them.

Hibari got up and left the spa; he needed to shoot something to let his anger out. He ran to his car, entered the car and drove like a madman to a firing range. He needed to let go of his anger in some way…

 _Back at the restaurant…_

-How are you feeling, this morning? Asked Xanxus as his hand ran down his lover's lower back.

-I'm fine! Thank you for your consideration! Answered Tsuna with a small smile and a gentle kiss upon his lover's cheeks.

The two lovers snuggled closely together; they enjoyed the moment of peace and serenity they had together. Last night had been wonderful, once the whole thing with Hibari was done. They had spent many hours kissing, lovemaking and whispering sweet promises and nothings in each other's ears; it had been a night of tenderness and passion.

Xanxus had noticed Hibari sitting at the restaurant and wanted to give this trash a bit of a payback for almost ruining everything with Tsuna; so, he decided to bring his lover to the best table of the restaurant and started to play a bit with the luscious red fruits and his lover's swollen lips. Before he knew, Hibari was fuming and sending him all of his dark waves towards him; as well as having all the men in the place looking at them with lust in their eyes. His plan had worked once Hibari left the spa in a hurry, fuming like a chimney.

Tsuna had been oblivious to it all (obviously!); he had been far too focused upon his lover's playful manners. It had amused him and to be honest, he liked the way men would look at them with drool at the corners of their mouths. Somehow having men drool while watching Xanxus and him play was making him blush and hot.

-Ushishishi! How lovely! Whistled Belphegor who arrived hand in hand with Fran.

-Voi! What the hell are you two idiots doing there? Can't you see they are enjoying their time together? Go sit down, already! Cried Squalo as he sat down with Dino at the table; defeating the whole idea of privacy between his employer and his lover.

Surprisingly, Xanxus didn't mind for his body guards to sit with them; it made Tsuna happy and besides, he had questions to ask them about last night. The two other couples placed their orders and started to chat up with Tsuna. Everyone was there, except for Levi and Lussuria; which was strange!

-Oi! Where are Levi and Lussuria? I have a few questions for you guys! What can you find about Hibari Kyoya? I need to know if there's any dirt on him! He tried to manipulate Tsuna and I yesterday, by making it look like I was cheating on him. Which I was not! Cried the writer as he saw his body guards and the restaurant owner give him dark looks.

-It's true! Xanxus didn't cheat on me! We suspect Hibari of paying the girl to make it LOOK like Xanxus was cheating on me. However, we have no proof aside from the fact that the girl is a prostitute; there's no way we can link her to Hibari. Explained Tsuna as he placed his hand upon his lover's arms; showing he held no grudge against Xanxus.

The caramel haired young man explained the whole incident calmly; making sure to clarify as much as possible to the group to make sure that none of them had no doubt about Xanxus's fidelity. After all, would Tsuna still be with his lover this morning if he had any doubt about his man's loyalty to him? After all doubts were washed away, the group started to call all their confidential informants and contacts to find any info on their mark. All the while wondering where their colleagues could be hiding at this very moment!

Finally, after a while, the couple arrived with small smiles upon their lips; sending one another love glances towards each other. They were adorable and they obviously had some big news to share with everyone. Squalo wave at them to sit at their table; to which the happy couple walked faster with glee. Levi pulled his lover's chair and placed a gentle kiss upon his Lussuria's cheek.

-My! My! What caused such mushy and lovey-dovey moments? Asked Squalo with a smirk towards Levi who blush bright red.

-Well! Last night, my Levi decided to take me out on a date to the best restaurant in town! He showed up at our door with his best suit, his hair pulled back and held by an elastic, with a large bouquet of roses as red as blood and an expensive cologne! Maaaa! He was so gorgeous! He led me to his newly polished car and opened the door like a real gentleman. Once at the restaurant, Levi got us the entire place to ourselves and even paid for a fiddler to play my favorite tune for us; it was so romantic! We dined and kissed; then we danced together! Then, at the end of the last song, Levi got down on one knee and… Popped the question! Squealed Lussuria with teary eyes as he showed the beautiful ring made out of gold with a beautiful yellow diamond that shined brighter than the sun.

Dino, Fran and Tsuna eyed the beautiful piece of jewelry and congratulated the couple on their engagement; Squalo and Belphegor congratulated Levi; while Xanxus made a sign to the maître d' to bring a good bottle of bourbon and a cigar.

-I'm so proud of you! You finally grew a pair and asked him! Nicely done! Said Xanxus to his long-time friend as he gave him a glass of his favorite bourbon.

-Thank you, bossu! I was trembling like a leaf at the idea of Lussuria turning me down… confided Leviathan to his childhood friend out of ear shot of his lover.

Tsuna pretended to not have heard the confidence; it was something private and Tsuna understood how hard it for a man like Levi to talk about a moment of weakness. All the men had their pride and Levi was no exception! Xanxus thanked for his lover's discretion by gently pressing Tsuna's hand; Tsuna pressed back and kissed his lover's cheek.

-I've never been so happy! Everything's perfect! I'm going to get married with the love of my life and I'm surrounded by friends who accept me for whom I am! Said Lussuria as he raised his glasses to wipe a tear away.

-Do not worry, my sunny love! Nobody will ever hurt you again. I promise you this! Said sweetly Levi with a large and tender smile on his lips.

The couple kissed and cuddled in each other's arms; their friends once again wishing them happiness and love. Levi had been so happy when Lussuria had agreed to marry him; it was so much more than he had ever hoped!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter! Please, do not hate me for Hibari's crazy mind; its for the good of the story! I actually like him! As for Lussuria, I truly believe his crazy personality and his sunglasses are there to hide a deep pain that happened earlier in his life. We know nothing of his past; even Levi had some explanations to his obsession with Xanxus! Anyway, agree or disagree! Here is the next chapter; Tsuna's friends will be appearing in the next few chapters as well as a figure of Hibari's and Tsuna's past... Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Newly appointed captain Hibari Alaude was rather surprised to see Xanxus standing in his office; his secretary never told him anything about the writer. Repressing a frown of disapproval, the Captain stayed calm and stoic as he made his way to his desk; Xanxus sat in the chair before the desk with an equally stoic face. An angry and dark gazing competition started up between the two men; neither of them was going to bow down to the other one!

However, time was an issue for a writer and he had no time to waste with pity rivalries and past grudges; not when Tsuna was stalked and manipulated by some crazy psycho who had trouble with moving on!

-Look, Alaude… started Xanxus, ending the gazing contest.

-It's Captain Hibari, now! Said arrogantly the policeman; he was clearly enjoying this.

-Captain. Hibari. I need to speak to you about Tsuna's safety; he is being stalked by one of your men! My driver saw him outside of Tsuna's apartment the day you came to visit me in my penthouse, about two weeks ago; sitting at a coffee shop and peeking at the apartment complex every few minutes. His car was spotted a few times in front of my apartment building by the concierges and the doormen; as well as in front of a friend of mine's pastry shop a few times! And last weekend, he was spotted at the spa that Tsuna and I had been staying at! Tsuna is terrified; he doesn't want to leave my apartment without me accompanying him! Said Xanxus as he handed a file with the testimonies from the witnesses, pictures of the car and a digital key with videos on it.

To say that Captain Hibari was surprised would be an understatement; this was not some jealous and possessive boyfriend trying to keep his lover's friends and family out of Tsuna's life as Kyoya had told him. There was hard-core evidence that someone was stalking the young man; evident by the photos of the same car appearing at different locations and the videos of said car staying at one places for long periods of time, only to leave once Tsuna was leaving said building or area. Upon closer inspection, Alaude noticed that someone was in the car; someone he who looked strangely like his younger brother! However, he needed to be sure before doing anything; he could ruin his only brother's reputation and carrier if he was wrong!

-How do you know this is one of my men? It could be anyone else! Or someone that resembles one of my men! Said the captain, sceptical.

-Upon discovering that Tsuna was being followed; one of my security guards went to knock on the window of the car in order to get a good look at him and some answers. The man told him to leave him alone and that he was on the lookout for a criminal; he showed his badge and shooed him away. The badge number is in the testimony of the man! Counter-attacked Xanxus with a stern look.

Upon looking at the badge number, Alaude could no longer deny the evidence; all the descriptions matched that of Kyoya and his badge number as well. However, this was not like him; being so sloppy as to use the same car every time he followed his target, as to get spotted so easily, as to show his badge and his face like this! Kyoya was his best element; he was to become his right-hand man and soon, captain of his own division! This was not like him at all! As hard as it was to admit it, Kyoya was using police resources to stalk Tsuna and by the looks of it, he was becoming bolder at an alarming rate; if the recurrent sightings where any indications.

-I'll call in the man you suspect to be the stalker and I'll question him myself! In the meantime, all I can recommend is to keep records of all appearances as you did before, any correspondence Tsuna may receive, make sure to cut all the ties with the stalker! You did everything you should have; however, if it something new happens, contact us immediately! Do not handle this on your own! Warned Alaude, worried beyond hell for his brother and for Tsuna.

-What do you mean by «something new»? asked Xanxus, wondering what more could be done by the stalker.

-If the stalker starts to have contacts with Tsuna; for example, if instead of simply watching Tsuna, he starts to enter Tsuna's work place or starts to get aggressive verbally or physically towards him. Do not go and confront him; you are the one who will be charge if you end up in a fight for assaulting a police officer! Besides, confrontations by current lovers or friend and family always angers the stalker and make him either unpredictable and only more determine to stalk his «prey»! Call us and once we have him in custody; you can file a proper restraining order! Explained Alaude as he gave him his private phone number.

Xanxus swallowed his pride and thanked the policeman; it was hard for him to delegate. Especially to someone who was his greatest rival; Xanxus was a prideful man and was used to dealing with dangerous situation on his own or with the help of his adoptive father's contacts. However, these were special circumstances; his enemy was a policeman and someone of high profiled. If Hibari turned up dead with two bullets in his head; questions will have to be answered and Tsuna could risk finding out about his father less than legal activities! This was unacceptable! Who was to say that Tsuna would accept it and stay with by his side if it was discovered?

Tsuna clearly loved him and never believed that Xanxus had cheated on him when everything proved it; he stayed by his side and Tsuna was a forgiving person! However, Xanxus could not take the bet of Tsuna founding out about this; it was too much of a gamble for him. So, he took the high road and asked for help from his rival; what wouldn't he do for his caramel haired lover?

 _At Dino's shop…_

-Squalo, would you be so kind as to make sure that the car isn't there? Tsuna's shift ended and he needs to leave; I don't want him to feel bad here! He's been so jumpy and nervous ever since the spa week-end! This Hibari guy really scares him; I've made sure to up the security and drive him back and forth from Xanxus's apartment… It does calms him; however, I can tell it's not enough… said Dino, worried for his new friend.

-Of course… answered Squalo before looking out the window. Tell Xanxus to come and pick up Tsuna; the car is still there! Tell him to come by the back; I am not letting out of here with that sicko! He could very well hurt you to get to Tsuna; he seems less incline to confront Tsuna if Xanxus is there!

Dino didn't need to be told twice! He called the writer and told him to come by the back of the shop; the policeman was still there and it was too dangerous for Tsuna to leave on his own. In record time, Xanxus was there with his newly re-enforced car and his gun-carrying driver; he didn't want to take any chances as Hibari had become more and more determine to contact Tsuna.

It had started shortly after Xanxus's meeting with Alaude; the captain had held his word and had interrogated his brother on the multiple lies he had told his superiors and his abuse of police resources. Clearly, Kyoya was letting his bitter resentment and anger cloud his judgement as he told off his captain and accused him of siding with Xanxus to keep Tsuna away from him; he went so far as to accuse him of taking bribes from the writer! It had been too much; Alaude, as much as it pained him, had no choice but to suspend Kyoya for insubordination, launch an investigation against his brother as a certain Byakuran held claims that Kyoya was taking bribes from the white haired man and serve him a restraining order against him, signed by the judge. It had fueled the rage and resentment of the Albatross!

Hibari Kyoya no longer enjoyed staying in his car and watching his prey; he was now entering the shop to speak with Tsuna and even touch him. When Dino or anyone tried to stop Hibari or if Tsuna refused or asked him to leave; Kyoya would insist or reply sharply against the third party! One time, he grabbed Tsuna's wrist forcefully and pulled him close to him; he demanded for Tsuna to leave with him at this moment! After this, Hibari Kyoya was banned from the shop and was almost arrested for disobeying his restraining order; and, now Xanxus or someone else accompanied Tsuna everywhere he went! It was hard on Tsuna, but there was no other choice.

-Dino! I just locked the front door and I lowered the gates! Come sit down with me; let's cuddle! It'll make you feel better… proposed Squalo, noting his lover's nervous state; he never was this nervous, even when his business was failing!

The clumsy blond sat next to his lover, but was unable to fully relax; his thoughts always led back to the young man that he now considered his little brother! Noticing that the blonde's attention wasn't on him, Squalo started to run his hands all over the shoulders and arms of his boyfriend; but, still Dino shifted and turned his back to him, lost in his own worries. Far from being offended by this behavior, Squalo started to massage his lover's shoulders and neck; knowing full well how much the blonde loved it!

Dino unintentionally moaned as all of his tension points were pressed and massaged; Squalo smirked as he saw his boyfriend melt under his expert hands. As gently as he could, Squalo placed butterfly kisses all over his lover's neck; making him moan and snuggle into his man's arms. It didn't take long before Squalo snaked his hands under his lover's shirt; it took even less time for the two of them to make out passionately; and it took no time at all for Squalo to push his lover into the couch and tenderly make love to him…

 _At Fran's and Belphegor's place…_

-Bel-sempai! Why are you running your hands into my pants? Asked the stoic, green haired young man.

-It's fun, froggy! Answered the grinning prince before nibbling on his lover's earlobe with obvious pleasure.

Fran moaned and sighed in pleasure; not being one to be selfish, Fran began to run his hands on his lover's legs. Belphegor purred as his lover arched his back into his chest and through his head back at the sound escaping the blonde's throat! He just knew this was going to be a wild night; and God did Fran and Belphegor needed it! After their last encounter with this Hibari Kyoya guy; Fran needed to feel good.

Fran never had any problem with psychos; he was dating one after all! However, earlier that day, they had to confront the man as he was caught trying to break into Tsuna's apartment! They had been assigned to protect the apartment, in case the stalking policeman would try and wait for Tsuna at his home; they were not deployed for nothing. Hibari had picked the lock and try to enter the apartment; to say he was surprised by the two would be an understatement! Belphegor had told him to leave before he would be forced to call the police force; Hibari smirked at this and tried to walk pass by the blonde by shoving him aside. At this Fran placed himself before the man and took his nightstick; the threat had been clear: leave or prepare to get your ass kicked! The young man barely had time to block the raven-head's kick; his reflexes had kept him from having the bones in his arm shattered in pieces. Hibari was getting more dangerous by the day! The only incentive that convinced the disgraced policeman to leave was when two colleagues appeared and came to arrest him; meaning them were going to release him a few blocks further away!

The memory of the crazed and furious gaze of the mad-man had send shivers down Fran's spine! Clearly, Hibari was losing his mind and his combat skills made him one of the most dangerous man the green haired young man had ever encounter; he could still feel the vibrations from Hibari's kick in his arm.

-Relax, froggy! You have nothing to worry now; I'm here! Whispered the blonde as he gently kissed his lover.

Fran turned around and locked lips with his lover before melting into his arms; Belphegor took his _froggy_ in his arms and led him to their bedroom; dead set on changing his lover's mind.

 _At Lussuria and Levi's home…_

-Lussuria, darling! Do you need anything else? A glass of wine, perhaps? Asked Levi as he hands a plate of fine cheese and crackers.

-Oh! Levi-honey! Come here and sit with me! You've been so thoughtful lately; I just want you to sit down and I want to relax in your arms. Please! plead Lussuria as he patted the spot next to him.

Far from Levi to deny such a lovely request from his fiancé; especially when it was done with such an adorable pout. Therefore, he sat next to his lover and took him in his arms; he started nibbling right under Lussuria's ear; his weak spot! The punk moaned and tugged against his lover's belt; after all the nice things his boyfriend had done for him for the past three days… He was going to make sweet love to him!

After their encounter with the policeman, Levi deserved to be treated like a king! Three days ago, while Lussuria and Tsuna had been shopping gifts for their special someone for up-coming St-Valentine's day; they both wanted some sexy lingerie for their men. Fran and Dino had agreed to meet them later on; they had businesses to attend to!

Walking down the streets, Tsuna failed to notice the raven-head follow them; but, Lussuria had noticed him from the beginning! He had insisted for Tsuna to enter some store to see the specials; he was going to get them some smoothies. The punk blocked the policeman as he tried to enter the same store as Tsuna; he didn't move when Hibari tried to shove him aside or flinched when he received the second darkest glare in his life. The policeman back up a bit and sized up his opponent; Hibari had made sure to find out everything about Xanxus's bodyguards. Out of all of them, Lussuria was the only one after Xanxus who could actually take him on; his martial arts prowess was a force to be reckoned with! So, the policeman used another tactic; get in the man's head. It was sneaky and underhanded, but if he could avoid a confrontation that would put him in the hospital for the next two weeks…

-I see your fiancé finally grew a pair and asked you to marry him! Noted Hibari as he eyed the ring on his opponent's finger.

Lussuria didn't say anything; Hibari was unstable and talking wasn't his strong-suit! Something was up!

-I wonder… You didn't tell your lovely parents about your engagement, am I right? Deviously asked Hibari as he enjoyed the subtle shift in the punk. It's probably a good thing! Who knows how they're going to react to such a new? Especially, since last time you talk to them, your mother threw a beer bottle at your head and your father beat you within an inch of your life! All of this because they were homophobic alcoholics who passed down their anger upon you… So sad, really! But, I see you've come a long way from the whorehouse they sold you to after you're coming out. It's nice to see all the fruits of your efforts and hardships come to floriation!

If Lussuria didn't have years of training in the art of hiding his emotions through a mask, he would have cried his entire supply of tears. Only Levi knew of his past; he was the only one to whom he had told the whole truth. All his pain, all his anger, all his resentment towards those who were supposed to love him unconditionally and protect him from the harsh world, all his injuries… They were secrets that he only shared with his beloved; even if Squalo and Xanxus had been told the outline of his life, only Leviathan knew the sordid details.

Anger flared up into the punk; if that cheap bastard though that bringing up past nightmares was going to force him to lower his guard… then, he seriously underestimated the flamboyant punk!

Lussuria launched at the policeman; not even thinking about the consequences of his actions! Before either of them knew it; Levi had appeared between the two and had stopped Lussuria's fist mere inches away from the raven-head's face. Holding his lover in his arms, Leviathan spoke to the disgraced police officer that was facing his back to leave or he would let Lussuria go and would not stop him until Hibari was dead…

Hibari had his pride; he was in an unstable set of mind; but, even he knew when he was facing an opponent far more powerful than him! He had underestimated the punk and the rest of the group for the last time. Hibari left and promised himself that he would kill the punk; the one person that actually made him flinched!

Unknown to the couple, Tsuna had heard the entire exchange; it had broken the brunet's heart to hear his new friend's past. Tsuna's intuition told him not to let it known to the couple that he had heard the argument; Lussuria was a kind person who clearly would open up about his past once he would heal his old wounds. It now made sense when Levi had said that no one was going to hurt him again when they were congratulating them on their engagement.

Back to the present, Levi smiled into the kiss as he slowly took off his clothes and laid his lover onto the couch; he pressed a few buttons on the remote to show a firewood! He wanted this to be special; to erase the horrors of hated and intolerance Lussuria had endured all his life with love and tenderness. He knew it wouldn't change much, but it couldn't hurt to try…

 _At Xanxus's penthouse…_

The couple entered the penthouse; spent by a day of stress and worries. They had been so tired that they hadn't had sex in almost two weeks; and Xanxus was dangerously close to simply raping Tsuna… If he wasn't so tired all the damn time! For the millionth time, Xanxus cursed that Hibari-trash; both brothers were a pain in his ass!

As Xanxus let himself fall into the couch, Tsuna went on to make him a snack; even off work, Tsuna was catering to people! The writer adamantly refused for his lover to do anything else than cuddle with him; he needed some love tonight and eating one of Tsuna's delicious snack would put him to sleep faster than a lecture from his high school history teacher! Man, could the man be boring!

-You be happy to know I went to Alaude this morning! Kyoya is officially being under investigation for abuse of police resources, breaking and entering, illegal back-ground search, assault on you and Fran… I'm surprised that even with all the evidence we gave to the police, they still haven't stop the guy! Growled Xanxus, impatient and frustrated by the whole situation.

-Kyoya is Alaude's brother; first of his class at the academy and someone of high profile! They have to thread carefully. Many people in high places are under Hibari's thumb; either they're afraid of him or he has dirt on them! Xanxus... I'm so sorry for putting everyone through all of this! said Tsuna, truly feeling bad about the whole situation.

-Tsuna... You don't have to apologize for anything! It's that trash's fault; not yours! He's the one with issues; you didn't asked for anything! Come here, darling! Let me make you feel better... whispered Xanxus as he started to undo his shirt before his blushing lover's hungry eyes.

The rest of the night was filled with kisses and moans; it was a night for lovers to make their significant other happy and make them feel loved. It was how they relieved the stress of the day and helped them see a britgher tomorrow, because, who knows what the psycho-cop had in store for them?


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter! I promise there will be more to come!

Chapter 10

Gokudera Hayato sighed in desperation; no one could find Hibari. Everyone was there; Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera and one last special guest that was running late! They had all regrouped at Yamamoto's father's shop to discuss this very sensitive matter; they were all terrified for their friend. Whenever one of them tried to speak with Tsuna or visit him; they would encounter Hibari and the ex-policeman would get very aggressive verbally and even physically with Yamamoto. They were all scared of the man; Lambo was even doing nightmares of the man. They had all insisted that he took a step back, but to Lambo's merit, the barely legal young man had down-right refused! Tsuna was his friend and his older brother figure.

-Do you think he's going to come? Asked Ryohei, doubtfully.

-To be absolutely honest, I don't know! When I last spoke with him; I almost had to beg for him to come. The guy knows Hibari better than his own brother; he can help us deal with this. However, you all know how he feels about Hibari and Tsuna; he could have resentment towards the both of them! Said Gokudera as he sighed in desperation; he wasn't sure what to do or how to help his long-time friend.

An old man came from the back door and pointed to a phone in his hand; Yamamoto got the message and went to see his father. The young man took the phone and recognised the voice at the other end of the phone; he had heard it once when he had come to Tsuna's door to apologize after the day of their graduation! It would be hard for him to forget him, seeing it was Yamamoto that turned him away with angry and unfair words; his anger had gotten the better of him and the raven-head saw just how hurtful his words had been on his interlocutor, but at the time it did not matter to him.

-Hello, Yamamoto-san! My plane was delayed in Hong Kong; I am on my way from Tokyo airport to your location. Said the voice in a very strict and professional manner; clearly he did not forget about the last time they had spoken.

-I understand! I will make sure to tell the others. I hope for your safe travel! Replied Yamamto, a bit uneasy after all these years.

The two men hanged up and Yamamoto walked back to the rest of the group; even if the conversation was short and was nothing more than professional, Yamamoto couldn't shake the feeling of guilt creeping up upon him. He had treated this man like garbage, like he was the one who had caused such pain to his close friend; over the years the anger hasn't dwelled down, but now… He felt guilty for speaking to him like this; to have reacted so poorly towards someone who simply wanted to apologize for something he had no fault in! Gokudera noticed this and led his lover to a more secluded area of the shop.

-Is everything alright, Takeshi? Asked Gokudera with a soft voice.

-It's… It's just that I'm feeling… Guilty! I just can't forget how rude and unfair to him! He just wanted to apologize and he hadn't do anything wrong! I was so angry at Hibari that I never made the difference between him and Hibari and I let all my anger flow on him. I feel so bad about it! I don't think I can face him… confessed Yamamoto with his head down in shame. The things I said to him..!

-Baby, it was years ago! We were all angry and hurt! Don't you think I did somethings back then that I regret today! Once he arrives, we will talk about this whole ordeal, and then you can talk to him in private and sort this whole thing out! Proposed Gokudera as he took his lover in his arms to comfort him in his time of doubts. You both have grown and you have both change!

-I guess you are right! Conceded Yamamoto before kissing his boyfriend gently upon his lips.

The two lovers walked back to the group hand-in-hand and sat down as Ryohei just received a message from Lussuria; there was a young policeman by the name of Basil who had the guts to arrest Hibari and bring him all the way to jail. After three weeks of being supposedly arrested by his co-workers and being release on the way to the police station; there were policemen strong and brave enough to bring him all the way in. It was a small victory for them; but still, a victory for them. With Hibari behind bars, it left Tsuna's friends and Xanxus's bodyguards some time to prepare themselves for the next round. There was no illusion about Hibari's resolve; he would continue to try and have Tsuna and he would become even more violent in his pursuit! They had to be extremely cautious from now on!

 _On the road…_

Mukuro Rokudo took a deep sighed as his chauffeur entered the city's limits; he had such bad memories here. He would never have come back if Hibari and Tsuna hadn't been involved; this whole ordeal should have been dealt with years ago! Yet, he had left this town to escape the guilt and the pain; if he had listened to Daemon, he would have made peace with Tsuna and his friends and maybe this whole situation would have been avoided. The French had a saying about the maybes: « _Avec de si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille_ »! (1)

The road to the sushi shop took an hour at most; still, it was too short of a ride! The last thing he wanted was to face them all; especially, Yamamoto. The last souvenir of him had been what convinced him to leave this town and he feared what would happen now (not that he would ever admit it or show it; he would always appear strong and confident)!

Mukuro got out of the car and walked into the shop with weak legs; this reunion was more challenging for him than he had previously thought. He took a deep sight before pushing the front door of the shop; everyone turned to look at him as he came in. At the bar was sitting a young man with curly black hair and green eyes with a cow print shirt who looked bored; a tall silver-headed man with an octopus shaped haircut and a scowl on his features; a tall Asian man with short dark hair and a small scar on his chin… Bovino Lambo, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Mukuro-san! You finally arrived! Thankfully, you are here! You can help us with this Hibari business. Said Gokudera as he walked towards the pineapple haired man with his hand extended as a greeting gesture.

-My pleasure, Gokudera-san! Said Mukuro with a forced smile as he saw Yamamoto flew his gaze.

Gokudera acted as if he hadn't seen their ally's nervousness; the last thing he needed was for Mukuro to leave because the silver-head had insulted him. He invited the man to the bar and asked Yamamoto to go and prepare something for their guest in the kitchen; both men silently thanked the silver-head for his presence of mind. With Yamamoto in the kitchen; they both could breathe more easily and not feel any pressure.

-Thank you for your offer! Said Mukuro as he sat at the bar. Now, how can I help you with Hibari? I know he's harassing Tsuna and becoming even more dangerous by the day!

-Well, we just learned that a police officer has arrested Hibari and put him behind bars; he'll be spending the rest of week-end or until someone pays his bail. We need to know all the dirt possible on Hibari! Right now, there's this guy by the name of Byakuran who made a complaint about Hibari demanding bribes and for assault on one of his employee; he's a pimp and she's a call-girl, but still… This Byakuran guy could help us! Xanxus and his bodyguards are over at his place to see what they can arrange together. Explained Gokudera as he served Mukuro a glass of sake.

-I see! And you want me to find more dirt on him and if there's anyone else who would testify against him! Said Mukuro as he took in Byakuran's name and profession; it could come in handy later on.

Gokudera agreed to this; the more they knew about the crazed cop the better! At the same moment, Ryohei entered the shop, covered in sweat and breathing heavily; he had ran from his sister's house as she had called him to report a strange policeman asking suspicious questions about everyone. Afraid for his sister's well-being and her roommate, Ryohei had run as fast as he could; but the scary policeman had already left when the boxer had arrived. Ryohei left his sister's apartment after getting a promise from his sister to call the police if she saw a suspicious car or if the police officer ever came back.

Finally, in less than three minutes, he had made it to the shop; now, he was making his way to the bar. Sweat was rolling down his neck; hair in disarray; shirt wide open, leaving his chiseled torso out for anyone to see… To Mukuro's eyes, this grey-haired man was a god in human form! No way, a man could look this good simply by training every day! As if he wide and goofy smile that lit up the other world like the sun wasn't enough to make him gorgeous; he needed to have a deep and sensual laugh! Thank God, Mukuro Rokudo was good at hiding his reactions; or it would have been quite embarrassing for him!

-Oh! Hello! My name's Sasagawa Ryohei! You must be Mukuro Rokudo, to the extreme! said the boxer as he extended his hand to present himself.

-Why yes! It is a pleasure to meet you! Said Mukuro as he shook the boxer's hand with a charming smile.

-I love your hair-cut! It's so unique and beautiful! Especially, the colour of it! It's amazing, to the extreme! said Ryohei with a large smile.

This truly surprised Mukuro; no one ever said such kind things to him. People would call him «pineapple-head» or «pineapple-freak»; never has anyone ever called his hair unique or gorgeous. He almost blushed at the compliment; almost being the key word! Never had a man made him feeling like this; it was such a welcomed change. Ryohei took the plate Yamamoto was handing him and began devouring his meal; so entranced in Ryohei, Mukuro never realised that the dark-haired man had come back from the kitchen.

Mukuro took his plate and caught Yamamoto's look; he clearly caught on that Mukuro was attracted to his friend. The mix-matched eyed man could have sworn that he saw disapproval in the sushi chef's eyes; he probably feared the same thing would happen to Ryohei that happen to Tsuna. That simple look was enough of a cold shower to wake Mukuro up from his daydreaming. What was happening here was partly his fault! Why do exactly the same thing as last time and expect a different outcome? Wasn't that the very meaning of insanity?

With a nervous sigh, Mukuro silently ate his meal as Lambo and Gokudera kept on fighting about something trivial as always; Yamamoto tried to calm his lover down and Ryohei was discretely eying the new comer without him realising it! The food was great, but Mukuro was far too lost in his guilt and self-wallowing!

-Mukuro, may I speak with you? It won't take long! Asked Yamamoto discretely as the others were busy fighting and arguing.

Not wanting to make things worse with Yamamoto, Mukuro followed the ex-baseball player into the kitchen. Once he made sure that no one was there or could hear their conversation, Yamamoto faced the indigo haired man and took a deep breath in; this wasn't easy and he had to make sure to say the right words as to not insult the man and ruin Gokudera's effort. His lover would never forgive him if Mukuro left the shop!

-Look Mukuro… I'm… I am so sorry about everything! About all the horrible things I told you the day you came to Tsuna's house! I was angry and I spoke without thinking and I never let you explain your side of the story… I am so sorry for the way I acted and treated you! I had no right and no excuse for it! The only thing I can say is that I was angry and heart-broken after seeing my friend with such lifeless eyes that I… projected all the resentment and anger I felt for Hibari onto you! I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am truly sorry! Said Yamamoto with a shay voice; never had he been so anxious in his life.

-Yamamoto-san, you have nothing to worry! I understand… I… I can't blame you for being angry! Because of me, Tsunayoshi got hurt and nearly lost it… I was just so wrapped up in Hibari's lies and seduction; I didn't notice that he still was with that bastard! Tsuna was the only one who was nice to me at school; I mean really nice. Not the fake kind the others gave me because I was Daemon's little brother… Hibari had assured me that Tsuna had broken things with him and he needed someone by his side to go through this whole ordeal; it's only the day after that my brother told me about how Hibari had broken up with Tsuna! Explained Mukuro as he leaned against the frame of the door; lost in his souvenirs.

-Tsuna and you have been played by Hibari! It's his fault, not yours… I should have seen that! I'm so very sorry! I wanted to make things right and give you the apology you deserve.

-Than you, it really feels good to know nobody is mad with me anymore. Said Mukuro as a sincere and soft smile.

-Yamamoto, we need more sushi to the extreme! cried Ryohei from the other side of the shop; causing Mukuro to jump out and slightly blush at his reaction to the boxer's rich laugh and voice.

Yamamoto noticed his new-friend's reaction (anyone would have noticed it) and chuckled lightly; it was clear as day that Mukuro wasn't insensitive to the boxer! He hadn't been sure earlier, but now… Yamamoto paused for a second and tried to see the two of them together. Ryohei was a very energetic person, who had an open and sunny personality and was quite loud; while Muuro was a quiet, calm and secretive person, who had a sly and taunting personality. Could the two of them be a couple? Opposite do attract; Gokudera and him were the proof of that! So maybe…

-Sometimes I wonder how sempai us still single! Such a nice guy with so much to offer… It's a shame the only guys he find aren't serious or are simply too immature! It would be nice if he could find someone more grounded and mature! Said Yamamoto, out of nowhere before returning to making sushi.

Mukuro was far from being stupid and he clearly understood what Yamamoto was trying to tell him; however, even if he wanted it and Yamamoto thought they would be great together, what would Ryohei's thoughts be if he found out he had a past with Hibari? Judging by the series of curse words and threats shouted towards the policeman, Ryohei hated the guy and probably wouldn't want anything to do with him! Mukuro sighed in disappointment; he wasn't stupid and he was realistic! This wasn't going to work!

For the eight hundred and thirty seventh time in his life, Mukuor cursed Hibari for ruining his life; for the first time since his high school years, Mukuro had found a man that actually interested him and it had to be ruined by the crazed and cursed albatross…

He was going to make sure to destroy Hibari and make him pay for the pain he had Tsuna and him endure for his sick and twisted pleasure; even if it meant telling their secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter; please enjoy. Review, please! I so enjoy reading them. In the next chapter, we will see some action between Mukuro and Ryohei; we will see big fight between two charathers; we will see many more secret about Mukuro and Hibari. Keep on reading!

Chapter 11

 _Pain. Pain was the only thing on his mind right now. That and the colour red. Red as blood; red as his blood, may he say! It was all he could register; it's all he ever registered when Hibari would push him into the mattress and take him without any preparation or any proper lubricant. He simply preferred it thigh and as much friction as possible. Besides, who wants to put their own fingers in someone's ass? It never occurred to the sadistic to let his partner do the preparations himself; it was just a waste of time anyway to the albatross._

 _His face was shoved into a pillow; fingers pulled his hair painfully towards the back. His insides were rammed into and bruised almost beyond repair; old cuts re-opened and new cuts were made. His tears and cries of pain caught by the pillow; his knuckles white as he grabbed the sheets beneath him in a desperate attempt to either claw away from the pain or the grab onto something to keep his sanity. He never could quite tell!_

 _Having a great deal of endurance and stamina, it took an hour and a half hour for Hibari to be absolutely satisfied; he always came at least four times before meeting his completion. However, it felt like an eternity for the poor soul who received his plummeting! Once done, the dark haired young man was done; he would pull out and push his partner (ahem, victim) out of his bed. The poor abused soul was then forced to get up, take the sheet and put them in the washing machine; once done, it was required for the partner (again, victim) to leave the premises and not waste the albatross's time or wake him up._

 _The nights would end up with Tsuna miserably limping down the hallways to the exit; thankfully, Alaude, Kyoya's older brother, was always there to make sure that Tsuna didn't pass out on the floor from the pain. He would hold him all the way to the car and then drove him home; Alaude would always help him sneak into the house after his curfew. The last thing he needed after nights like these was to get caught by his parents and grounded; which would only infuriate Kyoya beyond what Tsuna's poor abused body could ever take._

Tsuna woke in a startle from his nap in sweat and in shallow breathing as if he had run a marathon; theses memorises were always painful to him. Every time he dreamt of his past, Tsuna could feel the pain, the anger, the sadness and the despair he had felt so many years ago resurfacing; he could almost physically feel the pain Hibari had been inflicting upon him. It was a horrible feeling that Tsuna wished he could simply put aside; however, try as hard as he might, it was impossible for him.

Thankfully, being the middle of the day, Xanxus wasn't home; he was in a meeting with his adoptive father and publisher. Had Xanxus been here, he would have lost his temper once more; Xanxus never kept his cool when Tsuna had nightmares about Hibari Kyoya! Xanxus would rant on about how much he despised the disgraced policeman and would harass everyone (especially, Alaude Hibari) to find out more about the stalker. It would take every seduction tricks in Tsuna's book (he had gained many with Lussuria, Dino and Fran. They had very interesting ideas and Xanxus was more than willing to try them) to keep the writer from simply destroying everything in the penthouse.

It touched deeply Tsuna that his lover would become so protective of him; Hibari only got in such a state if someone had touched him. In such cases, Hibari would beat the living daylight out of the offensive herbivore than would roughly teach Tsuna a lesson in bed; because, obviously, if the herbivore had managed to put his hand on HIS herbivore's shoulder it was because Tsuna had wanted it! Right?

-Stop it! Cried Tsuna before slapping himself. You are done with him! It's over! I'm with Xanxus now and he makes me happy! So stop thinking about that lying piece of trash of an albatross! Damn it!

Tears ran down Tsuna's eyes as more memories flooded over his mind; the brunet young man started crying and sobbing. All these horrible weeks had taken their toll on him; all the stress, the tension, the worries for his friends and his own safety and the constant threat had been too much pressure and Tsuna could no longer hold it in. He needed to let his tears and negative emotions go; but, more importantly, he needed Xanxus right now! He needed to be reassured and comforted; this only made Tsuna cry even harder than before.

Tsuna grabbed the pillow next to him and held it close to his heart as he let his pain out. It was almost too much for him; he needed to evacuate the pain, the rage and the fears out of his system. He needed release and he needed it now! In no time, Tsuna was out of the penthouse and going down the elevator; he left the building and ran as fast as he could.

He couldn't care less about Hibari; he didn't care about making Xanxus angry for disobeying the rules; he wanted to forget about the dangers; he just wanted to let his anger go! He ran and ran and ran as far as his legs could bring him; his legs were on like jelly, his lungs were on fire and a cramp was killing his sides.

Catching his breath, Tsuna looked around and saw, to his surprise, that his steps had brought him to a gun store. Never had the young man ever even though about firearms; they never attracted him in any way. However, in this very moment, no call was more powerful than that of the gun shop; so he entered the shop and, with a dry mouth, looked around. There were so many different types of firearms, but one stood out the most was the Colt .45.

A very large bald man arrived next to Tsuna, he tried to proposed to show his many different guns; however, Tsuna just wanted the Colt .45. Once the gun was handed to the young brunet, the shop owner offered his client to try out the weapon in the firing range in the back store. Without thinking, Tsuna accepted and walked to the back store; he listened to the safety instructions and took the earmuffs handed to him.

Tsuna took his stance; raise the firearm with his hands placed properly; aimed and fired five shots into the target. The young brunet was stunned by the power of the weapon; he hadn't been expected such force in such a little object. The gun had pushed him back a few steps; Tsuna could still feel the vibrations from the blast in his arms. His breath was laboured and his hands were shaking from the violence of the act; but it felt so DAMN good!

-No more, Hibari Kyoya. No more of your bullshit! Growled Tsuna as he repositioned himself.

Tsuna took a deep breath a saw Hibari's almighty smirk looking down on him as if mocking him; as if telling him that it was okay for him to try to escape him because there was no chance of this ever happening. Tears blurred his vision, but Tsuna refused to let this from distracting him. He knew this was going to be hard; Hibari had an iron grip on his soul. Tormentors never truly leave their victim's minds; but Tsuna was determined to get as much of Hibari's out of his mind.

His finger pressed the trigger and the bullet hit dead center; another shot and it made the hole in the center of the target a bit bigger. Three more shots and the target had a giant, gaping hole in its center. It seemed to the young brunet barista that he had another talent that had nothing to do with coffee.

 _-Don't even think of going on that trip, herbivore! I am not spending my week-end pleasuring myself just because YOU want to go see some trees and butterflies! Now, get on your knees and open wide! I'm feeling like face-f*cking you!_

Two more shots were fired at the thief-shaped target; the villain ended up with lead in his head and shredded genitals. It felt so good to get some payback at the man who held him back from field trips and vacations; who tried so hard to push his friends away; just because of his extreme jealousy and possessiveness. A deviant smile appeared upon the brunet's lips.

 _-Why would you ever want to join the cooking club? Don't you know nobody likes you? They will just make fun of you. That is if they even let you in! I'm not saying you're a bad cook, but you clearly don't have the level for them. Besides, if you did join them, you wouldn't have as much time for me! I could almost think that you don't like me anymore._

Three bullets left the barrel of the gun; destroying the knife wielding villain. The first bullet blasted the elbow right off the arm; the second bullet blasted the right part of the villain's face; the third… vaporised the villain's crotch! Tsuna definitely had a problem; but you try telling him in his state right now. It made Tsuna smile wickedly as he saw the shop owner's face when he saw his target. He now better understood why Hibari always wanted to scare people shitless; it made you feel more powerful.

 _-What's going on between this Gokudera and you? Are you cheating on me with him? The f*ck is wrong with you! I take care of you! I protect you from bullies and this is how you thank me? All I ask for is sex from time to time and a bit of loyalty! Is that too hard for you to do? I want him out of your house by the end of the day or I'm leaving you in the hands of the gangs! You've been warned!_

Two more bullets ripped through the air; the poor, fat gunman stood no chance what-so-ever against Tsuna's rage. If Hibari didn't went to hell by himself; Tsuna would blasted his ass all the way there. However, Tsuna was no fool; he knew that real life experience and training dummies was so not the same thing. Blasting the head off of a cardboard thief wasn't the same thing as shooting a real life human being.

-So a-are you going t-to take the firearm? Asked the store owner, a bit nervous at the innocent-looking kid who had very good skills with a deadly weapon.

-Yes. Is there any requirement to buy it? Asked Tsuna as he walked to the front store.

-Usually, you would have to want two weeks as I have to send your request to the specific governmental department to have a background check on you! However, for an extra hundred bucks; I could sell it to you right away… proposed the store owner with a sly smile.

-Deal. Concluded Tsuna as he laid out the two hundred and fifty dollars and the extra hundred on the counter.

The store owner gave the gun and a box of bullets to Tsuna with a large smile and told him to come back whenever the brunet needed anything else related to weapons; Tsuna left with a kind smile to the owner who gave him what he needed to feel more confident in himself.

Night had fallen and the stars had come out, it was a beautiful and peaceful night; very few people were on the streets, mostly couples were out tonight. Tsuna truly wished he could have walked down the streets with Xanxus; it would be so romantic to simply have a walk with Xanxus and talk 'till the sun comes up.

Feeling home-sick without Xanxus by his side, Tsuna ran all the way to the penthouse. The faster he ran, the faster he could be in his lover's arms and kiss the life out of his man. Before the hour was over, Tsuna made it to the apartment building and saw Xanxus coming out of his limousine; not wanting to be spotted outside of the building; and incurring Xanxus fury; Tsuna rush to the maintenance door (for which he had a key to get in if Hibari was spotted outside apartment building) and entered the building quietly. He ran to the snack shop and grabbed a few candies; then made his way up to the penthouse. During the ride up, Tsuna hid his new purchase in his candy bag; the last thing he needed was for Xanxus to know about all of this.

Once the doors opened, Tsuna got to see the funniest face Xanxus ever made. Eyes bulging out of his skull; face white as a ghost and a look that resembled that of a deer caught in headlights of a car (you know he one that scream "Holy Shit! What the f*ck is that thing coming straight at me?"). It was funny to see such a powerful and fearless man jump out of his skin once in a while.

-Where did you come from? Asked the writer, completely stunned.

-I was in the candy in the lobby. I waved at you, but you pass right in front of me! Honey, you must be exhausted! Let me take care of you. I'll make you supper and we can cuddle under the stars; maybe even go further… Proposed Tsuna with a blush that not only helped his case, but also distracted Xanxus from asking too many questions.

-I… I… Really? I passed right in front of you? Damn! I must really more tire than I thought! Said Xanxus, confused. He then let out a sigh of exhaustion before turning to his lover. Alright! I'll let you pamper me and tomorrow, I'm taking day off and we will spend it together. No books, no meetings, no stalker-trash! Just you and me… and my collection of sexy toys!

Tsuna beamed at the proposition; it had been so long since they had been intimate and Xanxus bought his story! A horrible feeling of guilt ran through him as he realised he had flat-out lied to his lover. He had used a very sneaky technique to get away with it and tricked him into pushing his work to another day. Every single thing that made Xanxus furious! The man had broken things off with pass lovers for smaller lies than the one Tsuna just gave his lover.

Thankfully, Xanxus had walked to the kitchen and did not see Tsuna guilt written face; it would have only pushed Tsuna to tell more lies that Xanxus would have never bought in a million years. The brunet walked into the kitchen and saw his lover eating a piece of bread covered in peanut butter with a slightly guilty face as he knew his lover hated that he spoiled his dinner by eating before. Completely ignoring this, Tsuna walked to the taller man, got onto his knees and licked his lover's crotch under the fabric of his pants.

Xanxus gasped in shock and let the piece of bread fall from his hand; neither of the men cared where it fell, as one was busy making the other moan and the moaning party was too busy trying desperately not cuming from the mere sight of his lover licking his manhood. Feeling that Xanxus wanted more than mere licks as the man desperately moved his hips forward, Tsuna undid the sipper of the older man's pants and pulled the pants and the underwear down. Taking hold of the half-erected member before him, Tsuna played with the tip to his lover's member with the tip of his tongue; playfully, running his oral muscle from the base to the head, before taking as much as he could in his mouth. Xanxus's right hand grabbed hold of his lover's silk-like main and imposed a deep and steady rhythm; Tsuna didn't mind, Xanxus wasn't the kind to face-rape someone (unlike a certain albatross). Besides, it made Xanxus happy and got Tsuna off like hell; so it's a win-win situation! Tsuna began to moan against the hot piece of flesh in his mouth and at the same time had his right hand rub his lover's thigh and his left hand fondle his lover's balls. By then, Xanxus was a panting, moaning and growling mess; before either knew it, Xanxus came hard and violently in his lover's eager throat. Tsuna made sure to lick and suck everything; not leaving a trace of their activity and making Xanxus hard again in a matter of seconds. Now fully aroused, Xanxus took his lover and made him sit on the counter; pulled down his pants and ripped open his shirt.

-I think I'll start with dessert first! Got any objections? Whispered lustfully Xanxus with a deep and low tone that sounded a lot like a purr.

-Not at all! Now, don't let your dessert hanging or you won't get to play with your toys later. Whispered back the brunet who began to undress his lover.

Taking whipped cream from the top shelf, Xanxus lubricated his fingers and inserted them one by one into his lover's tight entrance (it really has been a long time since they had been intimate); Tsuna moaned and almost cried out when one of them hit his prostate dead on. Oh! How Tsuna had longed to feel something from his lover shoved inside of him! Just the feeling on his man's fingers inside of him was almost too much to bare; so add this to the feeling of his lover's lips on his neck and his torso; and you got one hell of a sensual mess before you.

Once Xanxus deemed his lover ready, he positioned himself before his lover's entrance and mentally thanked his interior decorator for making his kitchen counters the perfect height for him to screw his darling into oblivion. The writer entered the tight entrance slowly and carefully; it had been awhile and he did not want to hurt his lover. As much as the barista loved his man's kindness and tenderness, right now, all he wanted was to be screwed by a horny beast! So he did the one thing that would make his lover lose all control…

-Han… Xanxus-sama… sighed Tsuna in a wanton tone.

Xanxus slammed into the heat of his lover and wasted no time waiting for his lover to adjust to his size; he was far too lost for that! Tsuna had to brace himself with one hand on his lovers shoulder and the other to the counter as Xanxus's thrusts became stronger and deeper than ever before; hitting dead on his prostate with each time Xanxus entered him savagely. He could have sworn he heard his man growl like a lion once or twice; but Tsuna couldn't have care less about that, as his brain had turned to goo and all he could register was Xanxus's musk and cologne.

Xanxus bent over Tsuna and nibbled at his lover's earlobe; and, without ever touching his throbbing manhood, Xanxus had Tsuna cuming hard all over their chest in a desperate cry of pure bliss as waves of pleasure rolled over him like a typhoon. This sight and the rectal muscles clamping down upon his throbbing member was more than the writer could bare; he emptied himself deep into his boyfriend with feral growl while holding Tsuna in a vice like grip in his arms. As the semen hit his overly stimulated prostate, Tsuna came weakly a second time in a small whine that sounded like music to the writer.

They both lay there in the afterglow of their very ferocious love-making session; enjoying the warmth of the other and the sound of the other's beating heart.

-I love you. Whispered Tsuna softly in his lover's ear.

-Oh, darling! You have no idea how much I needed this! I love too! Come on, let's go upstairs! Proposed the writer as he pulled out his lover.

They left their clothes on the floor and made their way to their bedroom; all the while kissing and telling each other little "I love you"s. That night, Xanxus was sure; Tsuna was his one and only, and vice-versa.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter! Please review. The next chapter will have quite some actions and some heated moments between Hibari and Tsuna. Plus Alaude and Spade will make their appearances. Please, if you have any ideas; I'm open to them.

Chapter 12

Mukuro was currently sitting on his hotel room's bed; pictures of Hibari and papers filled with information about the ex-policeman's blackmailed victims and testimonies of Byakuran and of the call-girl. In the first week of his arrival, Mukuro had accumulated more data and info than the police and the attorney's office in three month. Obviously, they were not trying very hard to bring Hibari to justice since the policeman had cleaned up the streets and had dirt on everyone.

However, Mukuro was an expert at manipulating people and discovering their deepest secrets; he wasn't the best P.I. in his town for nothing. He had a thriving business and had very powerful clients who owned him a few favours; since the beginning of the week, the pineapple shaped head P.I. had gained information that the police could only have dreamt of. According to his leads, Hibari was using his blackmails and his position in the police to gain money and power over people. In order words, Kyoya Hibari was a Mafia boss with his men being his blackmailed victim.

With his information and pictures, there was absolutely no way the police was not going to take this whole matter seriously now. The new Attorney General would have a field day once he gets this file; especially since the old one was under the policeman's thumb.

A powerful knock upon the door pulled Mukuro out of his thoughts. The P.I got up and walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole; to his surprise and delight, there stood Ryohei Sasagawa in a thigh black shirt, deep blue thigh jeans and a yellow dress shirt. Mukuro could almost feel himself drool like a dog at the beautiful sight before him; almost too violently, Mukuro swung the door open with a large, goofy smile plastered all over his face.

Ryohei entered the room and gave the pineapple shaped head man his most gorgeous and flirtatious smile ever. The boxer had to be honest with himself, Mukuro was a beautiful man with such class; how refreshing from the usual "douche-bags" he had to put up with at the club!

-Good evening, Mukuro! I'm so sorry for coming so late, but I have a few videos of people who had criminal interactions with Hibari and a few more about how he blackmailed them. I figured you could get some info from them; or at the very least, see which ones are lying or not… said the boxer as he gave the flash-drive to the P.I.

-Really? My! Thank you very much! You are far more helpful than the police department or half the people with whom I must speak with! Would like something to drink while we watch the videos? Asked Mukuro as he placed his paperwork and pictures in his binders, than in the room's safe.

Ryohei smiled brightly at the proposal; he had wished that Mukuro would ask him. Maybe he was going to get lucky tonight if he played his cards right! The boxer sat next to the P.I on the bed and looked at the computer screen; Ryohei made sure to have his arm circle around the waist of the other male. Mukuro stiffen at the proximity; no one ever came this close to him, well no one aside Hibari. And he never made his heart run a hundred mile per seconds like Ryohei did!

Ryohei was hot to the touch; while Hibari had cold hands. Ryohei was a smiling person with warm personality; while Hibari never smiled unless he was being cruel and had a distant and disdainful personality; as if it was an honour to have Hibari look at you. Ryohei was built like a block of rock and had a darker skin colour; while Hibari was leaner than muscled and had a creamy coloured skin. Ryohei was more interesting to talk with, he had great ideas and always respected your side; however, Hibari never cared about talking with you and when it came to ideas, there was one way or no way at all!

-Oya! This one is clearly lying! Hibari was out of town when he said that Hibari killed this guy! He goes in the lying pile. This girl, however, she could be onto something; if the new ADA is good enough and if this girl is saying the truth, Hibari could be sent to jail for the rest of his life! This is amazing! You are amazing! Said Mukuro as he looked through all the videos. Half of the videos confirming my researches; a good portion is giving me new leads! I'm surprised by the amount that isn't relevant or truthful!

-This is great, to the extreme! I'm so relieved to be able to help you in your work! I really want to get Hibari for all the trouble he has been doing to everyone, to the extreme! Hurting people the way he does is simply wrong! I feel so bad for Hibari's poor victims! They really need us to win this; it might close some wounds and help them heal…

This deeply touched Mukuro; he hadn't expected Ryohei to be so comprehensive and filled with sympathy towards people like him. With his heart beating like fury, Mukuro took the boldest move in his last 10 years and took Ryohei's hand. The boxer took the hint and bent over Mukuro lips; he hovered over the other male as he wanted for him to respond on his own. Mukuro broke the moment of tension and took hold of the bigger man's lips before shivering from the electricity that ran through him; however, he moaned when he felt his new-lover's arms wrapped around him. He opened his mouth when he felt Ryohei's tongue asking for entrance; this was such a new experience for him as his previous lover did not ask for permission, he took what he wanted and that is that!

The boxer was in heaven; never had he kissed such a passionate partner. Mukuro had his hands running all over his back, his hair and his arms; and his tongue… My, oh my! He may not be experienced, but he was passionate and was a fast and eager learner, to the extreme! Ryohei left the indigo haired's lips and made his way down his jaw all the way to his neck and sucked, nibbled and licked at the very sensitive spot under Mukuro's ear. The P.I sighed and moaned and had his hand run all over the place in pure bliss.

-Ryohei… Oh! Wow! Just a bit harder! Oya..! moaned Mukuro as he enjoyed being fondled and kissed like he was a sexy piece of candy.

-That's it! Tell me what you like! To the extreme! Said Ryohei against Mukuro's adam's apple.

Mukuro nearly came at his lover's request; when had anyone ever asked him what HE wanted? Now that his lover was paying attention to HIM, he was going to take advantage of it!

-Throw me on the mattress and grind that giant manhood I can feel through your pants against my needy one. Whispered the turned on P.I with a deep and low voice.

Now this really turned Ryohei on; he liked when his partners were so lewd and so straight forwards. However, very few ever had such talent; usual they were so crass and so vulgar. Mukuro, on the other hand, knew exactly what to say and how to say it.

Ryohei threw his lover into the mattress and grinded his lower region against that of his lover; he moaned more at the sight of Mukuro taking in the pleasure than the pleasure he was receiving. Ryohei wondered if he could cum just by looking at Mukuro pleasure twisted face; it was just so sexy to see such calm and collected person be so loud and passionate. He guessed that the saying was true: Quiet people where the loudest and the most passionate! Mukuro started grinding into his lover to get more friction; he slid his hands under his lover's jeans and dug his nails into his behind. Oh yes! Quite passionate, to the extreme!

-No one ever made me feel this good! Please tell me this isn't a dream! Moaned out Mukuro as Ryohei grinded harder into his lover and kissed his lover's throat and nibbled at his ear lobe.

-Good! I'll make you forget all about your ex, to the extreme! He'll pale in comparison! Hibari has no chance against me! Whispered Ryohei with a bright smile.

-Wait! What..? How..? Wait! Wait! How do you know about Hibari and me? Asked Mukuro as he pushed his lover off of him with a suspicious look.

That's when Ryohei realised his error; he wasn't supposed to know about the two of them. He could always lie and say that he had met Hibari and he had told him, but Mukuro was a P.I and he had followed the man around for the past week; so he knew better. So he had to tell the truth; however, it could be bad for their case as Mukuro would feel betrayed and may want to leave town. However, Mukuro deserved respect and the truth…

-I… I may have… ask info on you around and I… could tell that everyone was holding back onto something, but no one would tell me. So I may… may have gotten Lambo drunk to get him to tell me and well… I… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have tried to know and wait for you to tell me if you ever did feel ready… I am so sorry! Stumbled Ryohei, feeling like a total jerk to his maybe ex-lover.

-You are sorry? You had no right! I can't believe you had some kid drunk just to get some info on me that clearly was personal! How could you bring it up NOW of all time? I… I… It's like being back with that son of a bitch! Using any means necessary to dive into my private life! Did it ever accorded you that I was ashamed of being the reason why Hibari left Tsuna in such a way? Or that I stole someone else's boyfriend? Cried Mukuro, furious as he rose up from the bed.

-I'm sorry! I swear I never meant to hurt you and I just brought him up because I was lost in the moment! I'm sorry, to the extreme! Pleaded the boxer, fearing to lose what could be something great. All Lambo told me is something he caught by snooping around! He just told me that around the time Hibari broke things up with Tsuna, he started to go out with you; but it didn't last more than a day! I never knew the details… And I am sorry to have brought up such bad memories and feelings! Please, don't hate me for it! I was stupid as hell! Pled Ryohei as he walked to his partner and gently made his lover turn around to look at him.

Mukuro did his best not too simply push the boxer away; that's how he reacted with Hibari when he got hurt the first time. Even if it was a good move; it still gave him the feeling of running away from his problem. He didn't want this anymore; he didn't want to be a coward anymore. However, he couldn't simply forgive like this was nothing! Ryohei wrapped his arms around Mukuro's shoulders and placed a gentle kiss upon his lover's forehead; as much as Mukuro wished to keep being angry at it all, he simply couldn't be angry at such support and kindness. Why was he caving in so easily? Was it because Ryohei is the only one would care about his feelings? Was it because his apologise were sincere? Or maybe it was because he needed to believe that not everyone is as twisted and as cruel as his previous lover?

-He rapped me. Said bluntly the indigo haired man as he buried his face into his lover's chest.

Silence violently took hold of the air space; no one moved or said anything. Mukuro was relieved to finally have such a horrible weight off his chest after so many years of holding it back; while Ryohei… Well, he was struggling to keep himself from simply running off to find Hibari and simply beat the living crap out of the bastard. Mukuro needed him right now; he needed someone to hold him and make him feel safe. At this very moment, Ryohei made the vow to ease the pain, to mend the broken pieces of his love's soul, to chase his nightmares away and to give him the love and kindness he clearly needs and deserve.

-It was our first evening as a couple and we had diner together; he gave me a lot of sake and… I don't really remember how we ended up in his bed, but… Once we were there, he change from being charming and seductive to cruel and sadistic. I was rough and only cared of his pleasure… I told him many times over that I didn't want it and to stop, but he didn't listen… He never did! I tried screaming for help, but he simply slapped me and shoved my face into the pillow. I tried to push him off and to get away, but he tied me to the headboard. As if it wasn't enough to rape me and beat me senseless, he had the balls to kick me out of his bed and complain about how loudly I screamed. He said that the next time I should be quieter. Explained Mukuro with a shaky voice, this was extremely hard for him.

-It's alright! Don't worry about it. Speak when you feel like it; don't force yourself too much. Whispered sweetly the boxer as he rubbed his lover's back.

-I told him there wasn't going to be another time and that I would go to the police if he ever tried to get anywhere near me again. He let me leave and I went back home; I took my clothes off and put them in plastic bags; then I took as much evidence as I could and pictures of my bruises. I kept the evidence in my bank account to make sure that no one can get to it. I was holding on to it if I ever needed it; I figured that since Hibari was making such an easy case for us, I wouldn't need to tell anyone about what happened back then.

-Don't worry about a thing! I won't tell anyone; not until you are ready for it. Do you want to talk about it some more? We could talk about something else… proposed Ryohei to change his lover's mind to something less painful.

Mukuro didn't want to talk anymore; he just wanted to be pushed into the mattress and resume their activities. So he captured his lover's lips and put to practice everything he had learned earlier. Getting the message, Ryohei grabbed his lover by the tights and dragged him to the bed, where he made sure to slowly take off his lover's dress shirt, his pants and everything else. All the while distracting him with kissed and careful fondling; before Mukuro could realise it, he was naked and his partner over him wasn't. This was not right!

And so, he took action; Mukuro grabbed onto the black shirt and ripped it open to reveal a well-defined and muscled chest. With a watery mouth, Mukuro licked the golden chest before him and sucked upon the his lover's nipple with delight as the man receiving the pleasure moaned and worked upon pulling off his dress shirt and what was left of his black shirt. This only made the P.I even crazier with need. Ryohei ran his hands over his lover's chest and thighs with obvious pleasure; meanwhile, Mukuro got busy licking his lover's chest and undoing his boyfriend's pants.

-Do you need a bit of help? Said Ryohei with a mocking tone before pulling his own pants down just to reveal the prize and his behind.

And what a prize! At the very least a good eight inch in length and four inch wide; just as golden as the rest of the body with a perfect curve. To his surprise, Ryohei was circumcised; just the way he liked it! It was perfect in every way! As if being well proportionate in every way, Ryohei was taking charge beautifully. Mukuro loved dominant men; it was that trait that had attracted him to Hibari the first time.

-Suck hard and make sure to coat them with a healthy amount of saliva! Said Ryohei before presenting them to his lover's lips.

Mukuro took the fingers and sucked hard; making Ryohei's cock twitches and leak pre-cum from the sight before him. Once the fingers were well coated, Ryohei took them out and inserted one of them into his lover's paradise entrance as gently as possible. One finger, than two, than three! Instead of ripping Mukuro apart, the fingers were massaging his walls and stabbing his prostate with precision; making the P.I's legs turn to goo and his moans into little cries of pure bliss.

-I need you inside me! Pretty please! I need to feel this inside of me! Said Mukuro as he grabbed his lover's manhood and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Ryohei didn't have to be told twice; he removed the fingers from his lover and positioned himself between his boyfriend's legs. Mukuro shakily sigh in anticipation; he knew it would hurt, but Ryohei always was gentle with him… So what was he to expect? To his amazing surprise, the boxer took his time and gently entered the head of his cock; he slowly entered his lover with tenderness. It was painful, but not overwhelming as he had though!

Once the boxer was fully in, he took his time and waited for his lover to adjust; to make the pain more bearable, Ryohei started to run his hands all over the younger man's body. The pain slowly dolled down and Mukuro told his lover he could move; the boxer started with a slow and deep thrusts. The pain made place to pleasure as the rhythm increased and the thrusts became more precise; the moans and the small cries grew in intensity.

-Oya! Oya! Harder! Push that lovely piece of art harder into me! Make me your little sex slave! Purred Mukuro as Ryohei gave his all; his thrusts becoming more erratic and powerful.

Ryohei could only give into his lover's request and slammed into his lover with speed and all the force he could muster. The bed creaked and moved in synch with the boxer's trusts; it only increased when Mukuro dug his nails into his lover's behind. The tension built up inside of them; until it rolled over them like a tsunami of overwhelming pleasure. Mukuro moaned as he came hard all over his lover's and his chest; the pleasure was too intense for him not to throw his head back and lose himself in the pleasure. Ryohei came in a growl, his knuckles turned white as he grabbed the sheets beneath them, his head hidden into his lover's neck; his shots hitting directly against his lover's oversensitive prostate, making Mukuro moan and came weakly a second time.

As they came down from their high, Ryohei kissed his lover's neck and face tenderly; while Mukuro wrapped his arms around his lover and hugged his lover with warmth. It felt amazing to experience such an afterglow with someone who would rather pull you towards them rather than push you away because they were hot. My, did it ever felt good to have someone to cuddle with after sex!

After a while, Ryohei pulled out and fell next to his lover; Mukuro sighed in satisfaction and delight. The boxer wrapped his arm behind his lover's head and brought his head onto his shoulder; the P.I didn't need to be told twice, he ran his hand across his lover's chest and placed it over his lover's heart. The two men enjoyed the silence; they didn't need to fill it with words or empty talk.

They were starting to fall asleep in each other's arms when a knock on the door woke them up; Mukuro groaned in frustration, he didn't want to get up from his lover's chest. However, Ryohei just had to get up, put up his pants and opened the door; there stood a worried Squalo with wrinkles under his eyes and pasty white face.

-Where's the P.I? I need to talk to him! Where the hell is he? Cried the shark, almost shaking.

-Just give me a second to put on some pants and we can talk! Said Mukuro loudly as he was starting to get up from the bed.

-No time! Said the shark as he pushed by the boxer and walked into the room. You have to find him! Quickly! It's a matter of life or death! He won't hold very long! Who knows what that psycho is going to do? VOI! Why the hell wouldn't he tell any of us where he was going?

-What is going on? Asked Ryohei, confused and quite frustrated at being disturbed during his cuddling time with his boyfriend.

-Xanxus! That psycho Hibari kidnapped Xanxus and no one knows where he is!


	13. Chapter 13

So here is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay, I had problems with my computer. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy and review.

Chapter 13

When Tsuna's friends and Xanxus's bodyguards arrived at the author's penthouse, they were greeted to a very frightening and heartbreaking sight; the penthouse was trashed, practically everything was destroyed… Clearly a fight had happened here and, judging by the few blood stains here and there, it had been a bloody fight and there was probably little chance that Xanxus was not harmed in the process.

In the middle of this disaster, stood a weeping Tsuna; Alaude was trying his best to comfort the terrified young man and take as much information out of him. As much as he hated Xanxus for always slipping between his fingers during investigations and for holding Tsuna's heart in his hands, he could not help but feel responsible at his brother's behaviour. It had been his brother that had almost destroyed Tsuna's heart, body and life; innocent people were having their lives ripped apart and now, Xanxus had been kidnapped.

The captain had no idea where his brother had taken the author or what he was going to do to the man; however, judging by the damages around him, it could not be good. These thoughts ran through Tsuna's head as well and it only made him worry and terrified. What would happen if Tsuna didn't go with Hibari's demands? Would he kill Xanxus? Would he send him pieces by pieces as he said in his note?

-Juudaime! Are you alright? What happened? Did that bastard do anything to you? Cried Gokudera as he ran towards his best friend to comfort him (and keep him away from the blonde Hibari-like guy).

-He… He… He took him! He took my Xanxus! He… destroyed everything! He destroyed his typewriter… and his… books… And our pictures, Gokudera! The pictures we took when he brought me to the spa; when we walked down the pier at sunset; when he brought me at the restaurant of the hotel and then danced together… He had paid a fortune just to reserve the entire place for the two of us! We had pictures with my parents and his adoptive father! Cried Tsuna as he showed the burned up pictures of his most precious moments.

Everyone came to see the sacrilege committed by the madman; none of them could stay unfazed by such a tragedy. All the precious moments the couple had lived together had almost been ripped to shreds; as if Hibari was trying to erase all the good times the Xanxus and Tsuna had together in order to fill them with memories of him, until there would nothing left his Tsuna's mind, soul and body other than Kyoya Hibari. It was cruel and unfair; no one deserved to live in such constant fear! It had to stop now!

-It's alright Tsuna! We'll find him; you'll see! Said Yamamoto as he placed his hand upon his friend's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

-He left me a message… He… He wants me to meet him at the pier tomorrow night; then he wants us to have sex at his place and then, and only then, will he let Xanxus go? He wants me to dump Xanxus and leave the country with him. I… I can't believe he's asking me to do this! I can't believe that I'm actually considering this! Cried Tsuna as more tears fell down upon his cheeks.

At the news, everyone started shouting, cursing and talking at the same time; this was never going to happen. No one would allow Tsuna to give into the demands of the madman; it was out of the question. There had to be another way! There had to be something or some weakness that they could use against the disgraced policeman to finally catch him and save Xanxus in the process.

-Don't you worry about a thing, Tsuna! I can find him; I know all of his hiding places and his allies all turned against him. Said Mukuro as he walked in the penthouse with Squalo and a flushed Ryohei.

This had caught everyone by surprise; Alaude was the most surprise of them all. Why the hell was Daemon Spade's younger brother doing in town? Daemon never told him anything about it; why wouldn't Daemon tell him anything? They were friends, right? It surprised him even more when the little guy handed him a flash drive containing all of the evidence needed to put Kyoya behind bars for good. As much it hurt him, Alaude took the flash drive and put it in his pocket.

-You said you knew where to find Kyoya? Asked the captain, still surprised by the appearance of his best friend's younger brother.

-He has a studio apartment down in the Red District and a locker near his studio; he doesn't leave his apartment and has his meals and necessities brought to him by some kid he paid off. We can inspect both places when Tsuna is distracting Kyoya! DON'T WORRY! I'm pretty sure Alaude would never let Tsuna go anywhere, from now on, without at least three swat teams trailing him like hunting hounds!

As much as everyone hated this plan, it made sense and it the chances of working were high; besides, these kinds of tactics were often done by the police. Alaude had even perfected the procedures; however, it still was a big bargain for anyone to take. Especially for Alaude, who had feelings for Tsuna for such a long time; back in the days, he knew he couldn't have Tsuna since he was his brother's lover, and now he was someone else's. He had no chance; but it didn't mean he wanted Tsuna to suffer the way he did or put him in harm's way to get revenge, like his brother did.

-As much as I wish to say no; Pineapple here is right! Said Alaude with a sighed; knowing full well how much Mukuro hated being called by the nickname his older brother had invented (despite himself having a similar hairdo). The procedure has little chance to fail, but we still need to be careful. I'll have an undercover squad from another city; Kyoya knows every cop in this city…Do not worry. Tsuna will be safe!

This did nothing to reassure anyone; however, what could they do else? It wasn't like they had any other way to get Xanxus out of the madman's grasp. They left the penthouse with the policeman to prepare the next steps of the plan; while the brunet stayed behind.

Tsuna mindlessly walked to Xanxus's and his room and gathered a few clothing, a few stacks of cash and his passport; everything to make Hibari believe that Tsuna was going with his plans. Obviously, that was not the case; and if the situation called for it… Tsuna would use his concealed firearm; regardless of the consequences that would befall him if he did use the weapon, the brunet would not let this monster break him or his man!

 _At the pier, the next night…_

Tsuna waited under a lamp post; his bag at his feet and his firearm tucked into his belt. His windbreaker protecting him from the sea breeze; yet, he still felt cold and anxious inside of him. Was Xanxus alright? Did Hibari place some security measure that escaped Mukuro's inspection? Would they be able to save Xanxus before Hibari harms him or kidnapped him? Questions kept running through his head like wildfire; his mind being too occupied by his worries that he never noticed the skylark arriving.

-Hello there, Tsunayoshi! It has been a long time! Whispered Hibari in his obsession's ear.

The brunet nearly jumped out of his skin; turning around to see the man that haunted his dreams for weeks now. He was astonished to see a man like Hibari, that is usually so calm and collected, in such a state. Hair in disarray; bottom lip broken; black eyed; bruised cheekbone and a crooked nose; obviously, Xanxus had not gone down without a fight. This brought joy and hope to the brunet's heart.

The disgraced policeman took his "lover"'s bag that contained all of the belongings the brunet had brought with him; one of those belonging being Tsuna's passport. Thus making any escape attempts futile; Hibari held all of Tsuna's legal documents. This was one of his conditions; Tsuna had to surrender all his pieces of identification. Hibari rummaged through the bag to see if anyone put bugs and trackers inside the bag; making sure Tsuna didn't disobey his rules and demands.

Seeing that Tsuna respected his rules, Hibari smiled and handed out his elbow to his "lover"; begrudgingly, Tsuna took it with a forced smiled. The dark haired man led his unwilling lover down the pier as if they were a true couple.

-I've missed you! Said the policeman with a sincere smile.

Tsuna refused to respond to the man; this did not please the skylark who wanted to hear his lover's voice. To get an answer out of his companion and to make him understand that he was the one calling the shot, Hibari wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist and forcefully pulled him towards him; he prevented his "lover" from escaping by holding him tightly against his frame. He pressed his lips against Tsuna's temple and whispered promises of death for Xanxus if Tsuna wouldn't be cooperative.

-I… I missed you too… whispered Tsuna, terrified by the man.

-That's much better! Tell me, are you cold? You are shivering; I can give you my coat. Suggested Hibari as he rubbed his hands across his "lover"'s arms to warm him up.

-No… No… I'm fine… now! Thank you anyway! Your… your arms are… are much more… are warmer… and it feels better… muttered the brunet on the verge of, either, cry or vomiting. This felt so damn wrong.

It felt wrong to be in Hibari's arms to Tsuna; it felt as if he was cheating on his man. Xanxus always was faithful and kind to him; Hibari had left him for a one-night stand and treated him like crap. Xanxus loved him and cared for him; while Hibari only cared and loved himself. Tsuna couldn't help, but noticed that Xanxus had much stronger grip with a sense of protection to it; while Hibari had a sense of possession to his grip that made Tsuna cringe.

-So tell me, how are you doing these days? Does this Dino Cavallone treating you right? I know you like working there; but, if you're not being treated properly, you should quit! I can take care of you; I'm wealthy enough to make sure that neither of us had to work for the next fifty years. Said Hibari as he gently kissed his lover on his forehead.

-Oh, you don't have to! I couldn't possibly ask so much from you! You already do so much… whispered Tsuna, not sure if his weak voice was due to the lies choking him up or his fear as he saw the glint of craziness in Hibari's eyes.

-Oh, but I insist! It's my job to take care of you, darling! If you really want to repay me for my kindness; you could have sex with me… whispered Hibari with a sly and conniving smile.

 _In Hibari's storage locker…_

Xanxus couldn't feel his knees anymore; Hibari had him on his knees with his arms pulled as far as possible from him. His arms were chained to the opposite walls; his eyes covered and his mouth gaged. He was in pain; his head was about to explode; his stomach was filled with cramps; he couldn't feel his arms no longer…

God! He hadn't been able to sleep or eat in two days; he was tired and in pain. Yet, it meant nothing; as his mind was solely focused on Tsunayoshi. Poor Tsuna! As if Hibari hadn't screwed with his brain enough as it was; now, he was going to be blackmailed into having sex with Hibari and maybe something worse. Xanxus couldn't even begin to imagine Tsuna's nightmare; his ordeal was nothing next to that of his lover.

 _"_ _Tsuna, baby! I hope you're alright! Whatever happens; I will find you and save you from that bastard!"_ swore the dark haired man.

Slowly and surely, Xanxus was descending into madness; his worries and anger was going to disintegrate his sanity bits by bits. His whole body was shaking from the stress, the cold and the pain; he wasn't going to last any longer. The second he would lose consciousness; the weight of his body would crush the air pipes and he would die asphyxiated. He wouldn't be able to save Tsuna and Hibari would destroy him.

His eyelids became heavy; his breathing more difficult; his mind slipping ever so slowly into darkness; his lungs hurting and stinging; he was going to die… He was slowly letting go; it couldn't hurt to close his eyes a bit. Right? Just a second… Just a minute… Just a…

-VOI! DON'T YOU DIE ON US, YOU BASTARD! Resonated a loud and familiar voice into the writer's head.

Xanxus felt the piece in his mouth being ripped out and air flow into his system; his mind cleared the fog out and he slowly came to his senses. The painful shackles around his wrists left his arms free; with no more energy, Xanxus fell to the ground. His arms too weak to support him anymore; he would have fallen face first upon the floor if Levi and Lussuria hadn't been there to catch him.

-Don't worry, Bossu! We're here for you, now! Said Levi as he led his oldest friend and employer.

-Tsuna… Where..? Why..? Why can't… I see..? Where's Tsuna..? croaked Xanxus in a cough.

-Do not worry, boss! Alaude is looking after him; we need to tend to your wounds before that! Said Lussuria as he put his boss against the wall. We can't take your blindfold just yet; you spent two days in a dark room; if we take the piece of cloth off now, your eyes will burn and you may have trouble. Here have some water, boss-chan.

Xanxus drank awkwardly the cold glass of water being offered to him; the liquid soothed his burning throat. It felt so good; the water cleared his head and he could now think more clearly. Tsuna was in Hibari's clutches right about now; Alaude was following them and made sure to never let them out of their sight. However, Hibari was intelligent and had cunning; the proof was his abduction. He knew how to move without ever being seen.

-He's going to escape with Tsuna… He… whispered Xanxus, desperate.

-What are you saying? Asked Squalo, not sure of what his boss was trying to say.

-Tsuna is in danger… Hibari has… He has a syringe and is going to knock Tsuna out; and then, use a plane to fly all the way to Taiwan. He has friends over there that will make them disappear! I need to get to Tsuna, before… before…

Xanxus never got to finish his sentence as unconsciousness took hold of him and dragged him in a dreamless and restless sleep. The ordeal had been too much and now his body was shutting down; it could no longer take the stress. Meanwhile, the bodyguard's faces turned white at the revelation; Tsuna was in a madman's arms had connections and Alaude just called to tell them they had lost the couple.

-Damn it! Cursed Squalo as he felt a splitting headache begin under his skull.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think! Please review!

Chapter 14

Hibari had finally evaded his brother's surveillance; it hadn't been easy. The men Alaude had hired were the best in their field; he wouldn't have noticed them if it wasn't for the fact that three of them were currently working with his contacts in Taiwan. With this knowledge, Hibari had ordered his henchmen to scramble the electronic devices and now he could leave Kamakura's airport without ever worrying about anyone following them.

-Here, get into the cab and let's go to the airport! Said Hibari as he gently, but firmly, pushed his victim into the cab.

-Oh..! Of course… I… I just wanted to… Do you remember where we first kissed and had sex? asked Tsuna, desperate to stall for time.

-Yes, why? Said Hibari, suspicious.

-I just… I just wanted to… see it one last time before we leave… I wanted to have one last memory… whispered Tsuna with a gigantic blush upon his cheeks; knowing full well it would work on a dominant male.

After so many months hanging out with Lussuria, Dino and Fran, Tsuna learned how to blush instantly and how to get a dominant man to do what you want. A bit of a blush, a little shy look, a little sweet and innocent voice, and a promise of good sex… You have yourself a willing man! Tsuna knew if they did take a detour and delayed a bit Hibari's plan; Alaude and his men would have a better chance to find them. Hibari thought about it for a second and had to admit it was rather romantic; to return to the place where they had their first time before leaving the country. It would be a good way to close this chapter of their relationship and start a new one in Taiwan. Liking this idea, Hibari waved the cab away and turned his heel to pull his lover to their old high school.

Tsuna followed the man without another word; knowing that if he kept his head down, looked away and had a giant blush upon his cheeks, Hibari would never suspect him to have a weapon and him leaving a tread of bread crumbs for Alaude to follow.

 _Meanwhile, at the hospital…_

-Tsu… Tsuna… No! Stay away… No… NO! TSUNA! Yelled out Xanxus as he rose up from his hospital bed.

Xanxus huffed and puffed out from his dream; his dream still freshly imprinted into his mind and his heart furiously beating into his chest. Fear ran cold into his veins as he remembered the situation he and Tsuna were in; he had to find his love before something bad happened. Somehow, something was telling him it was going to happen very soon and he would never see Tsuna ever again.

Xanxus tried his best to get out of his hospital bed and leave to find Tsuna; but pain shot through his entire being, from his brain all the way to his toes. The machines beeped louder and stronger as the physical strain of getting up took his toll upon the writer's body; the nurses rushed into the room to attend to their patient.

He tried to push them aside; to get out of the room and run to Tsuna's aid. He wanted to save his lover; save what they had; save their story; stop Hibari… However, he couldn't as the nurses injected him a heavy dose of sedative and morphine; he fell right back down onto his bed and into darkness…

-VOI! Why the hell did you sedated him? He is a witness and he could've given us some information on a very dangerous madman! Yelled Squalo as he rushed into the room to see what the commotion was all about.

-He was danger to himself! We had to! For his own protection! Replied a nurse with animosity and non-conformed shoes.

Squalo took a good look at the petite woman with too much make-up, too perfect hair for someone who had just spend 12 hours working like crazy and classy shoes. This was no nurse; she must have been one of Hibari's contingency plans in case they found Xanxus. Nurses didn't look this good and wore white running shoes for comfort; this was poor planning on Hibari's part to have chosen someone like this for the job.

-May I speak with you; in private? Asked Squalo as he grabbed the woman's elbow and dragged her outside of the room; not leaving her any choice in the matter.

The silverhead left no time to the woman to escape or to report on being discovered to Hibari; he immediately held her in a choke hold and signalled Alaude's men of who she was and what she had done. Three heavily armed guard approached and forced on a chair. They tied her down with tight-rope in a private room; they began questioning her. With the threat of going to jail, she told everything; how Hibari was blackmailing her and how he told her to knock Xanxus out or even kill him. And once the whole deal was over, she was to send a text to Hibari.

Squalo took the phone and sent a text at Hibari; saying that Xanxus didn't make it. Not even two seconds later, Hibari replied and told whom he believed to be his accomplice, to throw away the phone. With the number, Squalo could easily find out where Hibari was and at the same time Tsuna, who had to be terrified at this very moment.

 _Meanwhile, on the school's rooftop…_

Hibari led the way as he opened the door leading to the rooftop; Tsuna could not believe that the ancient Head of the Disciplinary Comity still had the key to the rooftop. The albatross pulled his lover against his chest as the wind blew around them and gently kissed Tsuna against his neck; making the young man shiver in fear and disgust, but the man saw it as anticipation.

Tsuna moaned in fear and did his best to calm his raging heart; if Hibari noticed his fear, he would know that Tsuna was stalling for time and would beat him into submission. So in order to better play the part, Tsuna roamed shakily his hands upon his tormentor's torso; this made the taller man groaned predatorily with pleasure. Wanting to hear more of Tsuna's voice, Hibari grabbed a fistful of Tsuna's behind and violently rubbed their clothed groin together. Tsuna squealed in pain and hid his face into his tormentor's chest; he didn't want Hiabri to see his face wrinkled in pain. However, Hibari noticed Tsuna's lack of erection; this was strange since he just spent two minutes playing with all of his hot spot.

-You don't like this? It was your idea… said Hibari with suspicion.

-I just… I guess I'm a bit nervous… I… I wanted to make this memorable, but… I guess I put a bit too much pressure on myself… We're leaving soon and I wanted to make this night one that we would remember for ever… I'm sorry. Apologised Tsuna as tears of fear blurred his eyes; there was no way Hibari would buy such a lie…

-Oh, my sweet herbivore! You don't have to be nervous! You're with me now; just let yourself go… Enjoy yourself! I want to hear your voice… Whispered the ex-policeman into his lover's ear.

Now, this was strange. When has Hibari ever wanted to hear his voice? He never liked it when Tsuna made sounds; he would beat him every time he would say something. However, now the man wanted to hear him; well far from him from being uncooperative. Especially, if it would help Xanxus escape; then so be it!

Tsuna moaned as he felt his captor's hands run all over his chest, back and behind. Encouraged by the sweet sounds, Hibari began to gently and softly kiss Tsuna's neck and nibbled the lovely earlobe. Hearing Tsuna purr and sigh, the dark haired man began to undo his lover's shirt and make his way down the younger man's chest. Tsuna shivered in disgust and fear as he felt his captor's lips against his skin. He never realised that Hibari had such heavy and cold lips; almost like snails.

To keep himself from pushing the dark haired man off of him, Tsuna took deep breath and struggled to imagine it was actually his true lover kissing him. This felt no less wrong; however it was all he could do to keep himself from puking everywhere. Hibari never noticed the stiff body beneath him; he simply saw a nervous young lover.

-Oh..! I can feel… your erection against my leg… It's kinda poking me! Squeaked Tsuna, shyly.

-What can I say? You make me crazy… Now, how about we go a little faster? Proposed the dark haired man as he began taking off his shirt and tie to reveal a muscled chest.

Again, Tsuna could not resist comparing Hibari to Xanxus; Xanxus had more defined muscles, broader shoulders, more developed eight-pack and fuller chest hair. Tsuna never knew how much he loved his lover's chest until now and how more attracted he was by stronger built men. He loved darker skin, taller and deeper voiced men.

The dark haired ex-policeman pulled his lover to him and began to slowly undo his lover's shirt; Tsuna tried to stay calm and take in deep breaths. It was important; it was for Xanxus! Then, a thought occurred to the young man; his fire arm! Hibari would see it and understand that Tsuna had no desire to be with him and that he was stalling for time. This would end very badly for everyone.

In desperation, Tsuna pushed Hibari away from him and started to rub his hands all over the body before him; he licked the skin with fainted pleasure. Hibari had no idea where this sudden boldness came from, but he wasn't going to complaint about it. Tsuna was licking and kissing him such passion that Hibari couldn't care less about it; this was too good to be complaining about it!

Tsuna left a trail of licks and kisses upon his captor's chest all the way down to his belly bottom and began to undo his zipper. Hibari moaned in delight and ran his hand through his lover's hair; gently pushing Tsuna towards his crotch. Tsuna did not want to go through with it; however he had no choice and slowly did his way to the bulge in his captor's pants. He licked the bulge before him and nearly puked all over the place; this was so wrong to him!

Blow jobs were supposed to be special; something shared only with a special someone, not with some random weirdo. This felt like cheating on Xanxus, even if it was to protect himself. Tsuna took a deep breath and took the ex-policeman's member out. Taking in a deep breath, Tsuna shakily licked the tip of the member before him with the tip of his tongue; Hibari's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the gentle feeling of a ticklish tongue against his sensitive member.

-Don't be shy… said the albatross as he gently rubbed the younger man's scalp.

However, it was too much for Tsuna; he just could not do it! He simply could not betray Xanxus this way. He sighed and got up from his knees; he left the policeman standing there completely stunned and confused.

-Tsuna… What's going on? Asked menacingly the dark haired man.

-I can't do it! Not to Xanxus; I love him and I can't do this to him! Hibari, I don't love you! And I now realise, I never did! Not even when we were in high school… I went out with you because I was scared of what would happen if I didn't and after a while I convinced myself that we had something. I will not go with you in Taiwan and I will be staying with Xanxus and if you ever try to hurt me, my friends or my man… said Tsuna with a solemn voice before pulling out the weapon from behind him and pointing it towards the dark haired man. I will shoot you without a single shred of remorse.

Hibari stood there, stunned by this revelation. Tsuna wanted to stay here and be with someone else than him? He never loved him and only ever was with him because he feared him? This wasn't right! Tsuna had to be his! Tsuna had to love him! Tsuna was supposed to leave with him! This was not going to happen!

Hibari launched at the gun, keeping his head down and barely avoiding a bullet shot; he tackled the brunet and threw him to the floor. Tsuna held on tight to the weapon; while Hibari was pressing on Tsuna's wrists to make him to loosen his grip. Tsuna tried to kick, scream and wiggle his way out of his attacker's grip; but Hibari was far too strong and he had more experience with this. Hibari took his left fist and hit Tsuna on the temple; Tsuna's vision blurred and his head spun like a merry-go-round. The pain nearly made him lose consciousness. However, Tsuna was not letting go; he wasn't going to let Hibari win this round!

Tsuna growled furiously and bite Hibari neck hard enough to draw blood and tear flesh. Hibari screamed in pain and pushed himself off from Tsuna to hold onto his wound. The brunet did his best to get his head straight and aimed the gun at Hibari, ready to shoot. Hibari spunned around as he heard the click of the gun only to see Tsuna ready to shoot him!

-You don't have the guts to do it, _herbivore_! Growled Hibari with fury twisting his face in a grotesque way.

 _Meanwhile, in the school staircase…_

Alaude ran up the stairs like a madman; his men behind him. All were sporting the best protecting gear and had the best weapons on the market, they no longer were taking any chances with Hibari; after Squalo found the spy, they were able to find so many proofs of Hibari's illegal activities with various gangs and crime syndicats around the world. They had lost all the respect they ever had for this man who sold many of their own to the criminals and crashed their investigations by helping the criminals escape. Enough was enough!

Alaude prayed whatever god that existed that Tsuna was safe; he couldn't live with himself if something bad ever happened to the young man. The guilt would crush him like a mountain and he didn't know if he could live with such a heavy weight on his shoulders. He hadn't done anything back in the day to help or protect Tsuna from his brother and now he had fail to do so today; History would not repeat itself, Alaude was going to make sure of it.

Then, a sound rang through the halls, through the staircase, through every men and women in uniform in the building. A sound they knew all too well and the implication behind it; they prayed the sound was only their imagination, but they knew all too well it was a naïve dream and nothing more. The sound resonated two more times and the police force ran to the roof like the gates of hell had opened behind them and the Devil himself was running after them. It was how Alaude felt, anyway.

The scene that befell onto his sight as he rammed through the door leading to the rooftop of the school nearly shattered his mind into a million pieces. Hibari was lying on his back with two bullet holes in his chest next to a wounded Tsuna; both had bullets wounds and were lying unconscious in a pool of their own blood. In Tsuna's hand a still smoking firearm and in Hibari's a stiletto knife.

Alaude could not, honestly, tell what broke his heart the most. His, obviously, dead little brother or the young brunet who kept trying to miserably and pathetically catch his breath, but only spat out blood; both were horrible and both caused the man great pain as he felt responsible for the whole thing.

The man wasted no time and called out for an ambulance for Tsuna; he took his jacket and pressed hard onto the wound. He told Tsuna to stay awake and that help was on his way; he told the frightened young man that his lover was safe and sound and was waiting impatiently for him at the hospital; he told the crying brunet that everything was alright and that he was going to make it. Neither of them knew if the blond said those words to calm Tsuna or himself; but it felt good to both of them to hear.

-I… I'm sorry… spat out, Tsuna in a vain attempt to apologise for killing his saviour's brother.

-It's alright… It wasn't your fault! You had no choice! Tsuna, stay awake! You need to stay awake! DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS THAT AMBULANCE? Tsuna? Tsuna, wake up! TSUNA!

But, it was too late. Tsuna had already fallen into the dark abyss from which, everyone feared, he would not come back from…

Please do not hate me for this chapter, the next one will be up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the fifteenth chapter; please enjoy and review.

Chapter 15

When you get shot, your perception of time is distorted; time can seem to slow down or speed up depending on how your thoughts go. Hibari Kyoya could tell you a lot about it! When the bullets entered his body; it took a while for him to understand and feel himself hit the ground. When he heard his brother smash through the door and stand for a while over his broken body; it seemed like time had stopped. When his brother rushed towards the man who shot him and did his best to save him instead of the albatross; time sped up. When they found out Kyoya was still alive, despite his wounds; time once again sped up. He never noticed when and how he got into the ambulance. When he woke up from his operation; three days had gone by and he was handcuffed to his hospital bed with three policemen standing by.

For Alaude time slowed when he thought that his brother was dead; like time itself had decided to slow down to make sure that the captain could engrave every single gory details of this scene. As if time wanted to show the captain what was the result of his voluntary blindness to his brother's madness and of his of help towards Tsuna. The captain knew this scene would haunt him for the rest of his life and that it was his punishment. He just hoped that Tsuna could forgive him and Hibari could get better.

 _In Xanxus's room…_

Xanxus slowly woke up from his drug induced coma; his mouth was as dry as the desert and his head was pounding like a drum. The machines kept beeping like crazy and Xanxus could hear someone else in the room. The fog lifted from his mind when he heard the word Tsuna.

-Tsuna, baby… Where are you..? Stuttered Xanxus, desperately trying to see through the fog.

-VOI! Timotheo, he's awake! Screamed Squalo, not caring one bit that his screaming was causing more pain to the writer.

-Xanxus, my boy! Thank goodness, you are alright and well! I had never felt such fear in my entire life! Said the old man as his wheelchair was pushed towards his injured son.

-F-father..? What… what are you doing in Japan? I thought you had a business meeting with the Cavallone famiglia? Asked the writer, a bit confused.

-Ahh! Forget them! My son was kidnaped and tortured by a madman and my precious son-in-law was forced to be the madman's sex slave…

-TSUNA! WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S TSUNA? Is he alright? Oh my god! What did that rat-bastard did to him? Panicked Xanxus as he fought his right-hand man to get out of bed to find his love.

-Voi! You idiot! We found him! We found him! Now stay in bed or you will die! How the hell am I supposed to do my job if you keep doing stupid things like this? Damn it to hell! Cried Squalo as he wrestled his boss to keep him in bed.

The two kept on fighting and arguing about letting the writer leave his bed, when a brunet woman and a blond man entered the room. They looked like they had been in tears not moments ago. Xanxus immediately calmed down and sat right back in his bed; he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Tsuna's parents.

Nana rushed to Xanxus's side and hugged him hard and long; just like a mother would if she had almost lost a child. Which was almost the case with Xanxus; Nana had grown fond of him and kept calling him her second son. Iesmitsu walked to the man and shook his hand; the father never was keen on letting his son to another man, hence the usually cold demeanour towards Xanxus.

-I'm so glad you are safe! I just couldn't believe it when Tsuna called to tell us that you were kidnapped by that horrible man! Hearing my little boy cry the way he did with so much desperation and pain in his voice… It will haunt me for the rest of my life! Said Nana with Xanxus still in her arms; as if she was afraid of losing him.

-Tsuna… was crying! I should have never gone to the meeting. I saw Alaude's phone number and I thought he wanted to meet me. At the rendez-vous point, he injected me something that caused me to black out. The last thing I remember after that was being tied up and gagged. Hibari kept kicking me to make me tell where Tsuna was and what my account number was. He stole my money to leave the country with Tsuna… He's alright, isn't he? You saw him? Hibari didn't take him away?

-We… um… Xanxus… started Squalo, completely terrified of the reaction the news would do to Tsuna's parents and his lover. I just got a call from Alaude and… They found Hibari and Tsuna..! But… Before they could arrive, Tsuna and Hibari were both down. Hibari received two bullets in the chest by Tsuna and Tsuna… He got stabbed by Hibari… They are both in critical condition and they are being brought here! The… The doctors say Tsuna will make a full recovery with the right care, but…

-But? Asked Nana, white as a ghost and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

-Tsuna is pregnant. They don't know if the baby will make it, however.

 _In the hallway, next to Tsuna's surgery room…_

Alaude kept looking into the empty space as the memories of the night came flooding back. He tried to find a sense to it all and pin point exactly where Kyoya had stray from the path; but, try as he may, all the memories showed was further proof that Kyoya was always disturbed and never was on the right path to begin with. Even their parents thought so; why hell would they send him to all of those doctors and institutes? After a few years, Kyoya knew exactly how and what to answer in order to fool everyone around him that he was just a passionate man who took his job and duty to heart. How could Alaude have been so blind to this? Wasn't he his brother? When have they grown apart? Have they ever been close to begin with?

The captain felt his eyes water up as the memories came crashing into him like a tsunami. He never realised that Daemon had sat down next to him and was holding his cold hand. Daemon waited patiently for Alaude to notice him; just like he had been for the last decade or so. It pained him deeply to see his friend torn by his duty and his love for his baby brother; but, Daemon knew that Alaude would do the right thing. It pained him even more to see such a guilty look on his long-time friend and secret love; he had done everything to help his brother within the boundaries of the law. Alaude was a good man who didn't deserve to suffer like he did.

-Alaude. I'm here now. It's alright. You're safe. Said Daemon with a calm, soothing voice. Mukuro told me everything. You did what you could and nobody is blaming you for what happen. You couldn't have predicted this. You know that! Please, look at me. Alaude…

As the captain looked at his long-time friend, he simply couldn't resist and his tears escaped his eyes; it was too much for him to hold up. It was too much for him and Daemon knew it. He knew he did his best. He knew he never wanted this to happen. That it wasn't his fault and that if he could turn back time; he would have stopped Kyoya from even speaking to Tsuna back in high school. He knew; and that was all the captain need. Someone to believe him and never judge him for his mistake; even if he couldn't stop judging himself. And so, the captain cried and cried on his best friend's shoulder; all his pain, all his sadness, all his hopelessness, all his anger… Everything that he had kept in him; afraid to break or appear weak before others. And as he cried all of his tears upon his best friend's favourite coat; he wondered… Why hadn't he been a better brother to Kyoya? Why hadn't he been strong enough to keep Kyoya out of trouble? Why hadn't he ever noticed how good and safe it felt in Daemon's arms…

 _A few days later…_

Everyone was relieved to know Hibari hadn't left the country with Tsuna; they were jumping everywhere and kisses were stolen, until… They learned about Tsuna's state and the little surprise he had inside of him. It broke everyone's heart. To think that their friend, after years of abuse, years of loneliness, month of terror, could lose not only his life, but his child to the man who had broken him so many years ago, was destroying them from the inside.

Gokudera had burst into tears and left the room; unable to meet anyone's gaze. Yamamoto wasn't far behind him; making sure the silverhead was alright. Lambo cursed Hibari with everything he had; it scared many considering the young man's coward and peaceful nature. Kykyo, Hannah and Haru immediately started to try and find a way to help Tsuna should the worst happen or if a miracle happens. Maybe if they prayed hard enough; some god would hear them and grant the two lovers some protection. You never truly knew! Mukuro left the place and puked everything he had in him; hadn't he been such a coward back in the day, Hibari would have been in jail right about now and none of this would have ever happened. Ryohei made sure to wipe those awful thoughts out of his new lover's head. No one blamed Mukuro for this; he had helped find the monster and to protect his friend. It was Hibari's fault; not Mukuro's. It felt good to hear this, but it never took the entire pain away. But, it felt so good to hear it!

As for the bodyguards, the news had devastated them. Dino had cried and cried into Squalo's arms; he simply couldn't believe his little brother was going to lose his baby. And for the hundredth time, Squalo told him that there was a chance that the baby would survive; but it didn't stop the blond from crying his eyes out. In honesty, even Squalo felt his throat closed up; the idea of losing one child and lover was too painful for him to imagine. He had no idea how Xanxus was keeping himself together like this. Belphegor had been immobile in his bed for the better part of the three days; holding his plush frog (a gift from Fran when they started dating) close to him and wishing so hard that it hurt him, that Tsuna and his baby would make it. Belphegor had been touched the hardest amongst the bodyguard as it brought back horrible memories about his mother telling him and his twin that their father hated them and even tried to kill her and her twins in her womb when they were just foetuses. Fran stayed next to his lover, brought food and soothed his nightmares with the patience of a saint. Not once complaining in his head about it; since it kept him from thinking about the whole situation. Lussuria and Levi postponed their wedding to be close to Xanxus and Tsuna, as well as Tsuna's parents and Timotheo. They insisted that they would have their wedding with everyone present, including Xanxus and Tsuna with his big and beautiful pregnant tummy. No discussion! Lussuria's optimism helped everyone; from Lambo to Belphegor. This was the flamboyant man's way to cope with the situation; Levi helped as seeing Lussuria unhappy made his heart break.

Nana, Iestmitsu and Timotheo, on the other hand, never left the hospital. How could they? When their sons were hurt and their future grand-child may not make it! They stayed and waited for Tsuna to wake up, for the doctors diagnostics, for Xanxus to leave his lover's side for a second, to make sure to be there for them, should the worst happen. The news that Hibari had woken up from his coma before Tsuna had angered everyone, but Timotheo reasoned the group. Hibari was badly hurt and confined to a bed; in three more hours, he would be transferred to a federal jail where people where not that friendly with cops. Especially, if said cop was dirty and said dirty cop had a price on his head made by the Mafioso father-in-law of one of his victim; but the Sawada couple didn't need to know this last part. It made Xanxus smile and gave him a bit of hope. Now that the madman was almost behind jail; he could focus solely on Tsuna and their… child.

Xanxus's heart nearly exploded of joy when he heard he was going to be a father; then his heart shattered in a million of pieces, when the doctors told him how severe the wound had been. The little baby way not make it and if it did, it would surely had birth defect. Xanxus couldn't care less; he loved that little blob, even if they never met. It was his child! Such a perfect little thing that never harmed anyone and that had so much to learn and experience and see and live… He couldn't bring himself to think a world without their child or a world with their child. It was confusing, scaring and so amazing all at the same time. If only Tsuna could wake up!

-Please, baby. I need you. Please wake up, so we can go home and prepare for our little baby! Please! Plead Xanxus as he let his tears rolled down his cheeks; his pain too great to be contained.

The night fell and the writer stayed by his lover's side. Never lowering his guard; but, even the mightiest can fell prey to fatigue and Xanxus fell into Morpheus's arms.

The sun shined through the drapes and the light breeze refreshed the sleeping occupants of the room; slowly but surely Tsuna's eyes fluttered opened as he awoke from his three days coma. He felt so heavy and pain ran through him like electricity; his mouth was dry and his head felt like it was in a vice. Yet, something felt right at this moment; as if some horrible and heavy weight had left his shoulders. When, he least expected it; the memories flooded back. Instead of being overwhelmed or shocked, Tsuna felt good; he was free from the terror, from the nightmares, from Hibari Kyoya. He couldn't care less if the bastard had live or died; there was no way, Alaude hadn't thrown his ass in jail. Tsuna no longer cared for Hibari or was scared of him; not after he saw the desperate look in his eyes when Tsuna admitted he was pregnant with Xanxus's child and… His baby! Oh, dear God! Hibari had plunged to kill his baby out of fury!

-Doctor? Doctor? DOCTOR! Screamed Tsuna despite his hoarse voice.

-Tsu… Tsuna! Oh, sweetie! You're awake! Cried Xanxus, relieved and happy at the sight of his lover awake.

-My baby! Xanxus, get a damn doctor! He tried to kill my baby! Xanxus! Shrieked Tsuna, now hysterical as he held his stomach to protect his unborn child from any harm.

Two seconds later, two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room, threw the writer out without a care in the world and tried to calm the hysterical young pregnant man. Nana and Iesmitsu ran towards the grumbling and furious writer as they heard the commotion and their son screaming bloody murder. Nana burst into tears as she heard her son was awake; and according to doctors, Tsuna was healing perfectly well and was simply having a mild panic attack (if you can call a young mother freaking out because she feared for her unborn child safety a _mild_ panic attack). Xanxus and the parents were allowed to enter the room once more; Tsuna had calmed down and had asked for them.

-Tsuna, my baby! You're alright! Oh! I was so scared! I thought I lost you to that horrible man again! Do you ever try to be the bait again! Do you hear me, young man? Demanded the weeping mother as she held her only child in her arms.

-Tsuna, my son! I'm so glad you're ok! I thought I had to kill your boyfriend for not protecting you well enough! Half-joked, half-seriously said the father, to which the brunet freaked out. Which caused the father to receive the darkest look ever known to man from his beloved wife; she even scared Xanxus into submission.

-I love you both so much! I'm so glad to see you! And you too, Timotheo! Welcomed the brunet as his father-in-law entered the room.

The families rejoiced and shared their love and their joy with the brunet; nobody could spoil their fun. Well, the head nurse could as she entered and rudely told everyone to leave as her patient had to rest. Xanxus demanded for his bed to be placed in the same room as the mother of his future child. To say that Tsuna was disappointed to know that Xanxus already knew would be an understatement; but it did not damper the mood. They were happy and they had to enjoy these little time alone, since everyone would be rushing to the hospital to see the new mother and father.

After his bed was delivered in Tsuna's room, Xanxus climbed into his lover's bed and rested his head on his lover's shoulder (not on the side he got stabbed, thankfully). Tsuna smiled as he felt his lover's hand on his stomach; gently rubbing in circles the smooth surface.

-I love you.

-I love you too!

-Should we talk about the baby's chances of survival? I… I'm sacred to lose the little guy… said Xanxus in whisper.

-The doctors told me, the baby was healing well and they foresaw little to no damage done to it; but they want to make sure it will grow healthy, so they'll keep a close eye on me. I'm scared too, but I have a feeling the baby will survive… If he's half as resilient and though as you…

-Why did you buy a gun? Alaude made some research and they found out you had bought it. Why? Asked Xanxus with calm but demanding voice.

-I… I don't really know anymore… I thought I wanted it to protect myself because I thought someday, somehow Hibari would find a way to get to me… I was scared and I guess I wasn't thinking straight. When I bought it; I tested it and it felt good to shoot my anger and fears. I'm… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have kept this from you… I…

-It's ok. I understand; you were scared and it was hard for you. I'm not mad; just surprised you would use force like that. You are usually the pacifist one. Besides, it kept you alive against Hibari, didn't it? Reasoned Xanxus as he held his lover closer to him.

-Thank you. You have no idea how good it feels to have you in my arms again. Whispered Tsuna on the verge of tears.

A moment of silence made its nest between the two of them; not one of awkwardness, but one of peaceful love. The two men simply enjoyed each other's company and touch; until Xanxus had one last question. He got up on his feet, took Tsuna's hand, placed a gentle kiss on it and asked:

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, would you do me the honour of being my wife?


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter, please let me your reviews. Sorry about the delays, but school, work and life in general kept me occupied. But, mostly it's netflix fault.

Chapter 16

Lussuria could not stop himself from running around to see to every single little details; he simply could not keep himself from stressing. Today was the day he was going to get married to the man of his dreams and he felt like he was going to die. He couldn't let anything bad happen on his special day! What if the priest got lost on his way to the wedding? What if he couldn't keep himself from crying during his or Levi's vows? What if the wedding cake crumbled or was bad?

Tsuna, Fran and Dino were his bridesmaids and they did their best to calm him down; it was hard for them to keep the punk from going crazy. Fran and Dino kept the punk occupied by assuring him everything was fine. Tsuna was sitting on a chair trying his best to not get sick; the morning sickness was hard on him.

-Lussuria, you need to calm down! Everything is perfect! Even if the flowers aren't the colour you want; all you need is Levi, your friends and a priest. That's all you need! Just calm down! Said Tsuna as he took a big glass of water.

-You are right! I am just so stressed that I am losing my head! I'll try to be as helpful when it is your wedding! Oh! It will be perfect..! said Lussuria as he walked to his friend.

Tsuna blushed hard and did his best to keep himself from smiling too much; everybody would flock at him and cooed at the idea of a marriage and a baby. Today was Lussuria's big day; he was the star and all eyes should be on him. Tsuna got up to get his friend's white jacket; it fitted his white suit, his white pants, his shirt and his shoes. Lussuria had insisted to wear a white tuxedo for his wedding; as much as he wanted to wear a dress, it made him look horrible. He looked so much better in a tuxedo. Dino brought the new pair of sunglasses; Fran had the old broach and Tsuna brought him a blue flower to place it on Lussuria's jacket. Once the punk was ready, he took a good look of himself and smiled as the image reflected in the mirror was to his taste.

Lussuria thanked his friends for their help, he never looked this good before and it was all for his man; his wonderful and loving man. He simply could not wait to be married to Levi and to share the rest of his life with the man that saved him and he loved. He was so happy right now that he was terrified that his heart was going to jump out of his chest! He was so nervous, he had heartburns; he had already ingested so many Tumm's that he had almost emptied an entire box.

In Levi's changing room…

Levi was pacing around the room nervously; he was incapable of standing still. Squalo, Belphegor and Xanxus silently watched him; there was no point in trying to calm him down, Levi wouldn't listen to them. He was too stressed for anything else. Xanxus, being the best man, finally got up and walked to the large man and pushed him into a chair; he got him a glass of water and told him to stop worrying because he was driving them crazy.

-I'm sorry, bossu! I'm just so nervous… I can't stand still! What if Lussuria realise he could do better than me and left me! I mean, he's an amazing man who could get any men he could want… moaned Levi in despair.

Xanxus sighed and tried to keep himself from slapping his friend silly; this had been going on for hours on end. He understood the big man's anxious state and he knew he wouldn't fare any better the day of his wedding, but it still irritated him to no end. His fellow men of honour were almost having their patience running thin with all of this questioning and nervousness; yet, they kept silent as they could relate to the man's anxious behaviour.

Leviathan drank his glass in one gulp and began to devour cupcakes over cupcakes; a foolish way to calm his nerves, to which Squalo had a good remedy for it. He slapped the cupcakes out of his friend's hands and gave him a stress ball to deal with his anxiousness. Levi squeezed hard and fast, to the point the thing got squiched beyond repair; so Belphegor made him write down his vows once more. Something to occupy his mind and it work wonderfully! For a minute or two… Only for the man to resume to pace around the room…

-You will be in the very same state as me when YOU get marry! Said Levi as he saw his best friend roll his eyes. You'll probably try to shoot at me if I even tried to say anything about it.

-Shishishi! He does have a point there, boss! Chuckled Belphegor as he took a bite from a cupcake.

-Voi! He would be walking around nervous as hell; trying desperately to not freak out! He would drink so much bourbon to calm his nerves; he would go through the whole ceremony drunk off his ass! And, knowing you, you would probably try to molest Tsuna even before the wedding night! Laughed off Squalo, knowing full well that he had touched a nerve.

Xanxus ticked and was trying his best not to simply murder his friends; their lovers would try and castrate him as punishment. It was mere fun to let Levi take his mind off his own wedding; Xanxus knew this and he knew that his friends weren't doing this out of malice. But, why was he the target? Squalo had gotten a ring for Dino for over a year, damn it!

-So when are the two of you going to grow a pair and ask your lovers to marry you? Last I heard, Squalo had a ring for Dino for a year, now! When are you going to pop the question? Asked the writer with a devious smirk.

The silverhead turned red like a cherry; now that all the attention was on him. The others all wanted to know why the man hadn't asked his lover the question, to know how he planned to ask his lover to marry him and to see the ring. Squalo growled under his breath; he would be getting back at the writer, one day. He begrudgingly took out the silver ring mounted by a lovely diamond shaped like a five-point star. He hadn't found a proper way to propose, yet; so his friends badgered him with ideas to propose.

-When is Levi supposed to be at the altar, again? Asked the silverhead who could feel a head ache coming on.

At the altar, thirty minutes later…

Levi and the priest stood at the altar; waiting impatiently for Lussuria to arrive. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle and stood to the right of the altar; the bridal music played and all rose to see Lussuria showed up at the other end of the aisle. He looked radiant and Levi's heart swelled like a balloon and tears made their way to his eyes. With glee and joy, Lussuria walked down the aisle and met his lover at the altar; under the eyes of his closest friends.

-Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the union between two of our dearest friends. Today, we will unite these two lovebirds in holy matrimony and witness their vows of love and their promises to each other. Leviathan Johnson, please, let us hears your vows. Said the priest with a kind smile to the obviously nervous man.

-I… hum… I… Phew! I always thought that I wasn't good enough for true happiness and then, I had the chance to meet you. I was always the black sheep of my family, the ugly duckling; and I had made my peace with it. Then, I met you! I met a kind, selfless and strong person who could do anything he set his mind to it. You made me see all the good in me I never even knew about; you made me into a better man; you made me go further and you made me want more in my life. I love you and I will cherish you until the day I die! I want to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old and wrinkly with you... said the tall man as his voice cracked and trembled from the emotions gripping him. I promise to be the one to wash away your tears when you're sad; I promise to be the one chase your nightmares away; I promise to be the one to be by your side when you will accomplish your greatest masterpieces… I love Lussuria and I want to be yours and yours only…

Lussuria was speechless to this confession. He couldn't believe how beautiful and sincere theses vows were; it brought tears to his eyes. His throat was too tight for him to recite his own vows; he was petrified that his own wouldn't be up to the task. Surprisingly, Levi pulled his lover to his chest and said that he didn't need to hear his vows, because he had been reciting them in his sleep for the last three weeks. He had known them from the start and he knew how much Lussuria wanted him. Every maid of honour had teary eyes and quivering lips as they tried their hardest from crying; their lovers were touched and couldn't wait when, they too, could hold their love like this.

-Leviathan Johnson, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded… husband, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health? Asked the priest as he wiped his tears from his own eyes.

-Yes, I do! Answered the tall man with pride.

-Lussuria Moretti, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worst, in sickness and in health?

-I do..! whispered Lussuria with a sweet and small smile.

-Then, I pronounce the two of you: husband and… husband! Said the priest with a large smile. You may now kiss your love.

Under the cheers and the exclamations of good will, the two lovers kissed and showed the depth of their love for one another. They took each other's hand and walked down the aisle in harmony out of the church where they friends and family threw rice and confetti to celebrate their friend's love. They laugh and they had teary eyes; they were married and they had their whole life ahead of them.

As Xanxus watched his friends get into their limousine, he was joined by his own fiancé; he couldn't wait to be in his oldest friend's shoes and see Tsuna walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Oh, how he was impatient to next month when they would tie the knot! They had to get married before the baby arrived or before Tsuna started to show too much; for now, it was a tiny little bump that his clothes hid very well.

-Hey, sweet cheeks! How are you feeling? Any sickness or fatigue? If so, we can wait for a while before going to the party! Proposed Xanxus before taking his lover's hand.

-That would be nice. I am a bit tired; it would be nice if we go back to the park in front of the shop we met. It would feel great; it's only a two blocks away from here. Said Tsuna with a small smile as he snuggled closer to his man.

Xanxus agreed and patiently waited that everyone left before taking a small walk to the park with his lover; the walk wasn't long or strenuous for the pregnant young man. It was a light walk for Tsuna; they made it to park quickly and sat at a bench. Xanxus pulled his lover closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his fiancé's forehead; which made Tsuna giggle and snuggle closer to his man.

Xanxus slid his hand upon Tsuna's belly and sweetly whispered love words into his ear; making Tsuna blushed and smiled. The writer slowly made his way to his fiancé's neck and planted kisses all along his neck and jawline. Tsuna took his lover's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

-Tell me, do you have any idea about a name for the baby? Asked Tsuna with dreamy eyes.

-I… hum… Not really! I… blushed the writer.

-Really? You have no idea? You already have the baby's room all set up, painted and decorated. You already have scheduled the ultrasounds and the check-ups. You found a daycare, a pre-school, an elementary school, a middle school and a high school for the baby! You even organised the baby shower with Lussuria, Hayato and my parents! Well, I do have some ideas… If it's a girl, I want to call her: Aiko. Since she's a beloved child! If it's a boy, I thought about: Toshiro. Said Tsuna as he took his lover's hand closer to him.

-I love Aiko. It's a perfect name for our child; since, this child will be loved by literally anyone if she is as beautiful as you. However, for a boy… I don't know, maybe Katsuro. The victorious son who won against all odds! What do you think? Proposed Xanxus with a large smile.

-It's actually better than Toshiro! So it's decided; Katsuro if it's a boy and Aiko if it's a girl. Oh! I'm so happy and relieved to have found a name! Everyone will those names, but let's wait before telling people. This is Lussuria and Levi's big day! Tomorrow will be better. Chipped Tsuna, excited.

-You're right! If you are feeling better; we'll make our way to the party. Said Xanxus before pulling his lover to his feet and started to make their way to the party.

The couple slowly made their way to the party and kept coming up with new ideas for the wedding; it made the time past faster and sweeter for the two men. They arrived shortly after the rest of the party; the food was about to be serve to the guest. No one noticed they were a bit late as they were all occupied by the newly wed.

Dino, Squalo, Hayato and Yamamoto came to seat with them; Mukuro, Ryohei, Mukuro, Fran and Belphegor sat at another table, but still waved at them. Hayato had been worried sick that Hibari had gotten his hands on his best friend once more when he didn't see him; but after learning it was just a little healthy walk, the silver head breathed easier. Xanxus couldn't hold it in and shared to his best friend the baby names they had choose earlier; Tsuna scowled his lover, but never got the chance to go far as Hayato and Takeshi began to harass the pregnant young man about the child's future.

The food was delicious, the ambiance was warm and charming; and the music brought everyone on the dance floor. Xanxus pulled Tsuna to the dance floor into a slow and romantic valse; the two lovers danced slowly together. The author smiled sweetly at his lover as they danced together; he simply couldn't believe his luck and his happiness. He was getting married and was going to have a child; this was everything he ever dreamed of. He thanked his lucky star for meeting Tsuna all those months ago.

-Xanxus, may I speak with you for a second? Asked a familiar voice.

As the two lovers turned around they saw Alaude standing there with two police officers in uniform; he seemed furious and about to kill the dark haired man. He asked for the author to follow him without making a scene about it; this was a wedding and Xanxus wasn't the kind of jerk to ruin his friend's wedding by being dragged out in handcuff.

Cursing under his breath, Xanxus followed the captain with Tsuna following him; there was no way he was leaving his fiancé all alone. As they left the hotel's ballroom, Alaude placed Xanxus in handcuffs and read him his rights; all of this before Tsuna's eyes. Before the brunet could say something else, his lover was whisked away in a police car.


	17. Chapter 17

Let me know what you think. Review and enjoy.

Chapter 17

Xanxus was sitting in a windowless interrogation room; he was trying to stay calm and not worry about how this stress was affecting Tsuna and the baby. The man prayed God that his lover would not get too exhaust himself too much and that no one but Tsuna saw him being arrested. No doubt that if anyone else saw him being arrested, it would be the subject of the wedding's talk. Lussuria and Levi's big special day would be ruined. He could never forgive himself if this happens.

He got more and more impatient; to the point where the writer was about to yell out to have Alaude get here. Thankfully, the door opened before he had time to lose patience; but, it wasn't Alaude who entered the room. It was some random cop who came in to give the writer a glass of water and then leave without ever saying a word, but gave one hell of a dirty look at the suspect.

This gesture, as harmless as it appears, was very insulting to Xanxus and made his eye twitch in fury as he tried his best to calm down. This was an old cheap trick to get his fingerprints; he couldn't believe Alaude would try something like this. He was tired, thirsty, and hungry and a huge headache was drilling holes into his skull.

"Alaude, damn it! Get out here and tell me why the hell you brought me here! You arrested me at my best friend's wedding; you arrest me in front of Tsuna and you left me here all alone in a dark room! At the very least, let me call my lawyer!" Cried the author, almost desperate.

Finally, Alaude entered violently the room and his stare shut the writer up; he sat in front Xanxus, he opened a file and placed them all before the man. The pictures showed a broken body in a pool of blood. As Xanxus looked closer, the person in the pictures was Kyoya Hibari; he had been jumped in prison and shanked. Now, Xanxus understood why Alaude was so angry and why he had arrested him at his friend's wedding. His brother had been murdered and he thought that the writer was the one who paid to get him killed.

"I'm… I'm not sorry to see him dead. I'll be honest with you. However, I am sorry for your pain. I can't imagine losing someone you love the same way as you did!" Said sincerely Xanxus with a calmer voice and attitude.

"I know you didn't like him and I know you are not sorry about Kyoya's death… said Alaude with a shaky voice filled with anger and hurt. He wasn't a good man, but he was my brother. And as twisted as he was, I loved him with all my heart. I have to know who killed him, so I have to ask you… Did you have my brother kill? Did you pay Karuko Aizen to kill my brother?"

"No. Until this moment, I did not know about your brother's death! I did not pay anyone to kill him. I didn't know about this Karuko person. I didn't even know where your brother was being kept. I assure you that I never tried to do this." Answered Xanxus, calmly and truthfully; he couldn't tell him that he had dreamed of it.

"I'll need to check if you are telling the truth, you know that! Said Alaude before getting up and preparing to leave. It won't take too long. By the way, Tsuna has been harassing my receptionist to have you out. He really loves you. Never have I seen him so insistent and so rude for anything in his life; not even for himself."

Xanxus smiled inwardly and let himself sighed in relief; it wouldn't take long before Alaude sees that he had nothing to do with his brother's death. By now, his father must have been warned of his arrest and must have sent for his lawyers and told his men to destroy whatever evidences there might have been of his involvement in the whole thing. It wouldn't be long; he just need to be patient.

 _Three hours later, in Xanxus and Tsuna's penthouse…_

Xanxus and Tsuna entered their penthouse and sat down on the couch; they were exhausted and they wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget about this whole evening. Despite the amazing ceremony and the lovely reception, they hated this day. Spending so many hours thinking that Xanxus was going to jail for something he never did, then spending hours in a crappy interrogation room, then learning that Kyoya had been killed and there would be an investigation into Xanxus and his family.

"It's finally over! We can finally breathe. Even in prison, he was still haunting us; but now… We are free! I'm not saying his death is a joyous celebration; but I won't cry over him." Said Xanxus, in a sigh.

"Xanxus, please… I know… I know what your family really does for a living. I know your father is head of a crime syndicate and you are the next in line. Don't deny it! I know what your father does! I know you have some hand into the business! So please, tell me this and be honest! I don't care how grizzly or how horrible it is… I need to know. Did you or did you not have something to do with Hibari's death?" asked Tsuna, looking straight into his lover's eyes with a fierce and determine look; no lie would be tolerated.

If Xanxus was insulted by this question, he never showed it; he stayed calm and told his lover that he had nothing to do with this whole affair and neither did his friends, nor his father. They had wanted to, but decided against it as Hibari was a high profile man and suspicions would turn towards them. Their predictions had turned out to be true.

"How did you found out about my family's business?" asked the writer not sure if he should be furious to have been asked if he had done anything with Hibari's death or if he should worry about Tsuna leaving him because of his family's affairs.

"Your dad told me a bit after you proposed to me. He thought that since we were going to be family and that I was pregnant with your baby that I should be aware of what he really does. He told me that he was going to " _take care_ " of Hibari and make sure he went away. I… I… I assumed that he had placed a hit on Hibari's head and that's how he died, but…" trailed off the brunet, not sure of his thoughts.

"But?"

"… but as much as I don't…How should I put this? Uncomfortable? with the line of affairs your family is in and the dangers that put you in … I can't and won't say that the idea of having Hibari killed had shocked me. I actually intended to do so myself that night on the roof. I… I won't leave you or hate you because of what your family does, but… Just don't bring work home, unless it's your stories. Alright? And make sure the baby stays out of trouble until it's eighteen and old enough to make its own life. I love you with all my heart and I don't judge or love you and your family less because of what you do. However, I want you to promise me that you will not let your work hurt our baby." Said Tsuna with all the severity and the determination in the world; it was a demand, not a request.

"You have my word. I will never let anything happen to you and our child. I promise you. You don't have to worry about my father; I told him not to do anything to Hibari. I didn't want to get in more trouble than we already were; I thought he would get killed on his own with his crappy attitude and with the fact that he was a crooked cop." Explained Xanxus with a calm voice; he didn't want to be angry for a quite normal question. "Let's go to bed. We are both tired and we have far too much to do tomorrow. We have to choose our wedding cake, the flowers, the centerpieces and the menu for the reception."

Tsuna agreed with his lover and got up to walk to their bedroom; neither of them wanted to fight and both wanted to go to sleep. Xanxus took his fiancé's hand and walked him to the room. They slipped into the bed and they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _The next morning, Dino's café shop…_

Tsuna and Xanxus were sitting at their favourite booth; waiting for Dino to bring the samples of cake. It was the first thing they had to do on their list today and they were excited to get started. Dino loved to innovate and his creations were always a delight; Tsuna would taste them and he had insisted that Dino being the one who did their cake. While Yamamoto would cater the reception with many different and delicious sushis, Dino would make the cake. This was cheaper and it meant more to the lovers; their friends were honoured and excited to help.

"Here you go. The first one is a chocolate, banana with almonds. It's more traditional. Tell me what you think." Said Dino as he brought a plate with a small portion of a cake and two forks.

The lovers took a bite and couldn't believe how moist and airy the texture was. Dino clearly had more talent than he let on. The rest of the cakes were simply mouth-watering; however, the first cake was their favourite. Xanxus actually ate three more pieces of the cake to Tsuna's dismay who was trying to keep him from eating too much; they still had to choose the sushi's they wanted for their reception. After choosing the cake, they moved to Yamamoto's shop and choose their twenty different types of sushi. They left for the flower shop and choose in no time orange and white flowers; their favourite colours. Finally, by six o'clock, the two lovers were done and made their way to their penthouse; where they met Mukuro sitting on their couch.

"How the fucking hell did you get into my penthouse?" yelled the writer; furious that the concierge would let people into his apartment. Again!

"Xanxus, don't be rude! Mukuro help us find you and to put Hibari behind bars." Said Tsuna as he walked to sit next to his new friend.

Begrudgingly, he sat next to his lover and held back his tongue; if the P.I. was here, it had to be because of Hibari's death. If he knew who had paid the guy, he could thank him and give something to his family as a gesture of gratitude. He could be polite for a while if it meant that he would have some info on all of this mess.

"I found a few details about this whole affair. Apparently, there was a riot in the prison a few days ago and a man named Karuko Aizen did a bee-line towards Hibari with three of his friends to stab him in the liver, chest and spine. He never had a chance to survive; even the guards participated. They left Hibari alone with his hands tied behind his back and left the prisoners do their dirty work." Explained Mukuro.

"Did you find who paid the prisoners?" asked Tsuna, curious and sick at the image making its way in his head.

"Yes and no. I know who did the deed, but I have a hunch about who paid the guy. I believe that Byakuran paid Aizen and his crew to get back at Hibari and to make sure he didn't speak of his operations to get a lighter sentence. Byakuran wanted to get back at Hibari for letting his best hooker get hit by Tsuna. He would have gotten a hit on you, Tsuna, but since the two of you are getting married, Byakuran backed off to avoid a war." Explained Mukuro. "However, it could also be another one of Hibari's victims or associate who didn't want their secrets revealed."

Xanxus smiled theses good news. Hibari was now truly gone and he would no longer hurt Tsuna or anyone else. A terrible weight was lifted from his shoulders, his days and nights wouldn't be haunted with the possible threat of Kyoya Hibari escaping or being released from prison and harming his future wife and child. His child would grow safely into a loving family, surrounded by people who loves and will protect it.

Tsuna thanked his friend for all of his hard work and for everything he did for them. Mukuro thanked Tsuna for not holding a grudge against him and for the invitation to their wedding. He would never had thought that he could have friends after Hibari, but now… He had friends, he had a place to meet and talk with them and even a new lover.

"Are you coming with Ryohei? I know he has been drooling all over you for some time now! You two make an adorable couple." Said Tsuna with a smile as he took his notebook for seating arrangements.

"He asked me to accompany him to the wedding, earlier today!" answered Mukuro with a smile and light blush. "We are going to go looking for an apartment for me. I… I decided to move back to town. My old town was getting to clean; not enough crimes for me to solve. However, with Hibari gone, the gangs will battle for his spot and crimes will have to be solved. Plus, the commute to see Ryohei will be far easier…"

Xanxus left his fiancé some time to speak with his friend about something else than Hibari. He got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen to make himself a little something to drink. A small glass of bourbon would just end this day on the right note. He looked at his future-bride and he couldn't help himself from admiring the beauty of his lover. Tsuna was positively glowing at this very moment and it had nothing to do with pregnancy. He was simply happy and at peace at this moment; no dark clouds hanging over his head. Ever since the beginning of their relationship, Xanxus could not recall once when Tsuna was as happy and as relax as this very moment. Tsuna was truly a beautiful soul and he had chosen him to be his lover. The writer felt truly lucky.

His thoughts drifted to his future child. Katsuko or Aiko was about to come into this world in six or seven months and he simply couldn't wait to hold his baby in his arms. Maybe the baby will have his dark hair and his eyes, but Tsuna's smile and face shape; maybe the baby will have his charms and his wits, but Tsuna's kindness and determination. Xanxus hoped that his child would not be born with Tsuna's dyslexia; he saw everyday how hard his lover was working and how sometimes it seemed like too much of a challenge for him. It didn't mean he would love his child any less or any more, but the author didn't want his child to go through this kind of hardships.

He wanted to give his child all the best possibilities out there for him; nothing would be too good for his baby. He would make sure that Tsuna and his child will have everything they needed in life; he didn't want them to miss out on any opportunities life could offer.

Xanxus turned towards his lover as he heard him burst out laughing at the latest gossip. His smile grew on his lips as his gaze caught that of his lover; his eyes were filled with love and happiness. The author thanked the gods in the heavens for all of his fortunes: for his wealth, for his health, for his lover's health, for his baby, for his future child and for the bright and beautiful future ahead.

Once, Mukuro left the penthouse, half an hour later, Xanxus pulled his lover to the table and placed a plate of burnt grilled cheese, luke-warm tomato soup and a cup of boiling tea. It wasn't a gourmet meal, but Xanxus had tried and it meant the world for Tsuna. They sat down and ate their meal; their world now at peace and filled with happiness.

 _That evening, in Byakuran's office…_

"Damn it! I told you to be more discreet Kankuro! Now that Mukuro Dokuro has some information on our activities! We have to get rid of him!" cried Byakuran, furious that his henchman's incompetence.

"It won't be easy, considering that he is Daemon Spade's younger brother. And Daemon is Alaude's lover! If we attack him, we will get caught and get in trouble with Xanxus and his family." Said Kykyo with a calm and reasoning voice. "We will have to be careful and plan this out the best way possible."

Byakuran sat down into his chair and told his men to leave him; he had to think of a way to get this P.I. out of his way. A moan caught his attention; Shoichi was getting down from his high. He'll have to give him some more drugs to make the redhead more compliant to Byakuran's desires. The albino sighed and got up to go play with his little Shoi-chan, he wasn't going to get anything done tonight. However, he would get Hibari's vacant throne and would not back away from crushing those who stood in his way; especially not that pineapple headed P.I.


End file.
